A different Christmas-Christmas Candles
by kepc
Summary: The episode Silent Night while joyful in some ways was so desperately sad in others. I hated that Alex went back to Argentina, Grace was left heartbroken, Ingrid weaselled her way further into Marcus's affections and Riley disappeared. What would happen if a different chain of events caused the timing to be out?
1. Chapter 1Christmas Candles

_**The episode Silent Night while joyful in some ways was so desperately sad in others.**_

_**I hated that Alex went back to Argentina, Grace was left heartbroken, Ingrid weaselled her way further into Marcus's affections and Riley disappeared. **_

_**What would happen if a different chain of events caused the timing to be out? **_

_**Would Riley be safe?**_

_**Would Marcus admit to himself that it was actually Grace and not Ingrid that he wanted? **_

_**...**_

_**Chap one ...Christmas Candles**_

Marcus drives the dusty back road and stares out at the dry paddocks ahead of him.

Just a few days of rain is all they need, just enough to rinse the creek and top up the dams and wash the dust and grime that has crept into their souls.

He slows as he sees someone walking up ahead and his heart flips when he realizes its Grace.

He's aware of the feeling but doesn't acknowledge it to be anything more than surprise.

Pulling the car over, she stops and looks at him through the open window.

The huge smile he had for her slips from his face when he realizes she's crying.

...

As they bump along the road he doesn't know what to say, she's not supposed to be with them at all for Christmas lunch she's supposed to be meeting Heaths family.

"Grace, Do you want to talk?" Marcus asks.

"What so you can say I told you so." She says in a voice that's barely audible and leans down onto her arms that are folded across her knees and tries to be brave and strong and not let the tears win.

Quickly he pulls over to the side of the road and opening his door moves around to hers.

He gently pulls her upright on the seat and whispers. "Grace."

As he wraps his arms around her, she holds him tightly and sobs.

...

Stevie is in the kitchen helping Moira and Regan with dinner preparations when Alex breezes in hugs her and nuzzles into her neck.

She giggles and asks "Where have you been? I missed you."

He laughs and says "You didn't even know I was gone Stevie when I left you were snoring and drooling."

She laughs and says "I don't snore!"

Rubbing her belly he says. "You're like a hibernating, Mumma grizzly bear nowadays, you've dropped off to sleep twice since I got here."

Moira and Regan laugh and Moira says "Perfect description Alex she does it on the supply runs too."

Stevie laughs and changing subjects asks "So where did you go?"

He glances at the other girls and Stevie knows whatever it is they're in on it too.

"I went to pick up your Christmas present.' He says grinning.

Wiping her hands she turns to hug him and says "Really can I have it now?"

He grins and bends to rub noses with her and says. "As a matter of fact you can it's just in the back porch."

Smiling she walks to the kitchen door and screams "Oh my god Tess."

...

Riley, Kate, Patrick and Taylor are laughing as Riley's turkey runs all over the place and they give chase.

"Oh Tess where did you come from?' Kate laughs as she stops the chase and hugs Tess.

Tess laughs and says "Kate it's so good to see you."

Kate smiles and says "Tess this is Riley but we have to keep going there's a Turkey on the loose."

Tess grins and says "Hi Riley we'll chat later."

"Righto." He grins as he follows Kate inside.

"I see nothing has changed here!" Tess chuckles as she links arms with Stevie and they walk back inside.

...

Marcus pulls into Kilarney and Grace slides from the passenger seat.

"I thought you might like to freshen up a bit before we head over to Drover's Grace." Marcus offers.

Grace looks so sad but smiles weakly and says. "Thank you for not saying I told you so."

He smiles and says "He didn't deserve you Grace. Any man would be grateful to have you."

With tears trickling down her cheeks she nods at him.

He has an urge to kiss her which unnerves him.

She didn't want him before so he forced himself to move on why does he feel like this.

She's his friend that's all.

He's just protecting his friend.

...

"Kate it's under the table." Riley whispers.

Stealthily they sneak along and pounce from either side of the table.

Breathlessly they laugh as the turkey ducks and weaves, gobbles and high tails it out of the dining room.

They rest puffed from running around and chat for a minute and then Kate points at the mistletoe draped down over the dining room table.

Riley grins as he moves towards her.

Gently he kisses her.

Neither moves wanting the kiss to continue.

As they stop Riley laughs and says "We've got company."

Turning Kate grins and says "Oh hello bubba. Riley this is Tess and Nick's little girl Claire."

Riley looks back at Kate and says "We'll continue this later."

She smiles then backing out from under the table picks Claire up and kisses her chubby cheek.

...

"Grace what are you doing here?" Stevie asks as Marcus and Grace walk in.

From behind Marcus gestures to let it go.

Recovering quickly Stevie says "I am so glad you're here come with me."

Stevie grabs her hand and drags her through to the living room where Tess, Alex, Kate and Regan are all sitting and chatting.

Tess stands up smiling and says. "Oh my goodness you have to be Grace you are so much a McLeod. I have to show you all the old photos you'll love em'."

Grace grins and actually feels happy to finally meet Tess plus the things that Marcus said to her earlier have stirred old feelings within her that she'd convinced herself were long gone.

...

After a brilliant dinner and loads of laughter everyone enjoys the giving and receiving of gifts.

Alex dresses as Santa and hands out presents while everyone laughs at his repertoire of sick and poor jokes.

Marcus is sitting chatting to Ingrid the local vet while Kate and Riley are chatting about their gifts.

Patrick and Taylor are deep in conversation sitting of to one side of the main group and enjoying each other's company.

Grace feels so very alone and feels her eyes prick with tears.

"So Marcus, Grace is free now. Does that mean you'll take up the chase again?"Ingrid asks grinning at him.

Smiling he replies. "I never chased her Ingrid."

"No? I think you need to think about this a bit more Marcus." Ingrid urges.

He looks at her and states. "Grace is just my friend Ingrid."

Ingrid smiles at his naivety and pushes. "Who are you trying to convince of that Marcus?"

He glances back at Grace and thinks about how he wants to wipe her tears and help her to smile.

"She's a lucky girl Marcus. Anyway I'm going to head off I've had a lovely afternoon thank you for inviting me. I'll see you soon.' Ingrid says as she leans over and kisses his cheek and adds. "Merry Christmas Marcus."

Grace sees the kiss and moves quickly inside and up the stairs.

Marcus turns and is startled that Grace has gone.

He's kept an eye on her all afternoon, making sure she always had someone to talk too so she wouldn't feel alone.

Standing he stretches and moves off to find her.

...

Stevie grabs Alex's hand and leads him away from the others and pulling his fake beard down kisses him.

When she let's go he's grinning when she says. "Don't you ever grow a beard?"

"I'll try not to." He replies and says "Do you want your Christmas present now Beautiful?"

Looking puzzled she replies "I thought Tess was my present."

He shakes his head and says "No your present is me. I don't have to go back the contract is finished .'

She kisses him heaps and he laughs when she says "Oh Alex so I don't have to say goodbye again."

"No and I don't have to fly out tonight like I told you I did.'

He laughs and she hugs him and says "I can wake up with you beside me again! That is the best present I have ever been given."

...

Marcus interrupts them when he asks if they've seen Grace.

Alex tells him she went upstairs.

Marcus grins and moves off to find her.

...

Alex glances after Marcus then looking back at Stevie kisses her and says "So are you moving onto Kilarney today or tomorrow?'

She looks shocked and studying his face she replies. "So fast Alex."

He smiles and says "Well if I'm there and your here I can't hug you and kiss you ..."

Leaning into her neck he whispers something.

She softly touches his face, smiles and kisses him and asks. "Is tomorrow ok?"

"Perfect." He replies.

...

Upstairs Marcus knocks on Grace's door.

"Go away!" She calls not bothering to ask who it is.

"No I don't think I will." He replies a small grin on his face.

He listens and hears her soft footsteps on the polished floor and there she is.

Such a forlorn look on her face.

"Come downstairs Grace please don't stay up here alone." He implores her.

"I thought you were busy with Ingrid." She states and then decides she shouldn't have said that.

He grins and says "Grace McLeod I think that sounds like jealousy."

Grace feels her face flush and she says "I'm so sorry Marcus; I have no claim on you."

She watches as his face registers her words, he reaches over and taking her hand and as he leads her back downstairs he replies. "Well Grace my heart tells me something different."

...


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Candle light

_**Chap Two...Christmas Candlelight...**_

Lying fully clothed on top of her bed Stevie wakes stretches and realizes she's very hot.

After their huge Christmas lunch they'd snuck away for a short nap.

Moving his arm Alex groans and quips "You're hot stuff Cowgirl you've made me all sweaty."

She giggles beside him.

Rising he says "Come on lets go and see what leftovers we've got I'm starving."

...

As she tries to roll onto her side so she can lift her rounded belly off the bed he gently pushes her onto her back.

Again she giggles and says "Alex."

He stands grinning, watching, as she tries to roll onto her side again and he gently pushes her back.

Huffing and puffing she laughs and says "Fine, if you're going to be mean, I'll just stay here."

Placing his knee on the bed beside her he leans over and kisses her and says "We've been apart too long Stevie from now on wherever I go you're coming too ok?"

She smiles at him and says "Ok, but you'll have to help me up."

He does as he's told and says softly. "I love that you need me for something as simple as standing up Stevie. I've missed so much haven't I?"

As she waddles towards the door she says "Yes but you're here know and that's all that matters to me."

...

As they walk down the stairs Stevie stops and says "Alex have a look at that."

He looks out in the direction Stevie is pointing and says "Wow we missed that didn't we! I think we can have a bit of fun with this Stevie."

"Oh no don't Alex! It's Christmas no teasing." Stevie growls playfully.

He chuckles as he hurries her downstairs.

...

At side of the house Riley and Kate have been sitting talking and eventually they lie down on the grass watching the clouds drifting by.

Riley is leaning on his elbow looking down at Kate and leaning over begins to kiss her.

Twenty minutes later they are still lying together talking, kissing and enjoying the peace, quiet and privacy.

"So Kate where to from here?" Riley asks.

Grinning she teases. " I don't think I want to go anywhere Riley lets just stay here and forget the others.'

He kisses her again and says" I meant are you my girlfriend now?'

Inhaling she replies ." If you kiss me again I will be."

Leaning down he kisses her again.

...

By seven o'clock the temperature is still well in the thirties (Celsius) when dark clouds begin to accumulate across the horizon.

"Hey Marcus will we get rain from these clouds?" Patrick asks.

"We might mate that would be a great Christmas present wouldn't it?"Marcus replies.

Grace offers. "We need a few days of rain not just one. Our dams are down and the creeks are starting to stagnant in sections."

Alex asks about Kilarney's dams and Riley gives him an update while Marcus offers rainfall stats for the last couple of months.

"So it's not just the lack of rain but the high temps?" Alex asks.

Marcus nods.

...

Taylor asks. "Are we expecting more visitors because there's a car coming down the drive?"

Stevie glances across Drover's and replies. "No we aren't not unless Alex has more surprise guests coming."

Alex is watching as well and replies. "No more surprises from me Cowgirl."

Tess has Claire asleep on her lap as the car pulls up and Alex walks to the gate to see who the visitor is.

Everyone can here Alex laughing when he says. "You bloody sneaky bastard."

...

Intrigued they all wait to see who it is and are thrilled when Nick walks around the corner with Alex.

Tess has a huge grin on her face when she says "Now it's a Merry Christmas."

Stevie nudges her and says "You knew? How in the hell did you keep that a secret Tess."

Nick hugs Stevie and says "I see you've had too much Christmas tucker, Merry Christmas Stevie."

She laughs and says "It's so good to see you Nick Merry Christmas."

Nick walks over to Tess and kissing her says "Merry Christmas Wifey. How'd Bub travel?

"Merry Christmas husband. She was really good and slept most of the way." Tess answers.

...

Alex introduces Marcus, Grace, Riley, Patrick and Taylor to Nick.

Regan, Moira and Kate are thrilled to see Nick again and everyone settles down to catch up on what has been happening.

"How long are you here for Nick?" Kate asks.

He glances at Tess and says "Three weeks maybe four."

Alex quips "That's long enough for us to convince you to stay!"

Tess looks at Nick then back to Alex and offers. "That's what I said."

Stevie smiles and says "This calls for a celebration I think."

Alex slides his arms around her and says. "Lemon squash for you girlie."

She frowns and says "I know."

Everyone laughs.

...

Taylor says "Is that thunder?'

"I heard it too." Moira adds.

Drinks flow, food is passed around and laughter rumbles as the storm moves closer.

Every ones laughs as the rain falls firstly in great big , slow drops then it builds in intensity and they move under the shelter of the veranda.

The noise is deafening as it beats down on the tin roof.

...

Nick has his arm draped across Tess while she holds Claire who is now awake.

"Nick I've missed this , all of us together ." Tess says softly.

Smiling he moves behind her and wraps his arms around her and the baby and says " Nothing beats a hot Christmas day and then a thunderstorm after a long dry spell does it."

Shaking her head she offers. "The smell of the earth and refreshing rain I love it."

"Hmmm." Is all he replies wondering if coming home was such a good idea?

Tess has been so homesick and he thought it would give her the strength to stay longer in Argentina but now he isn't so sure.

...

Stevie's sitting with her feet up and Alex is leaning against the veranda post watching the rain while the others are scattered about on various chairs.

Alex quips. "Well Stevie they'll be no more laying on the grass kissing today."

Sitting back a little Stevie chuckles as Riley and Kate exchange glances but to cover Stevie offers. "No that's for sure."

"The yabbies will be loving all of this rain." Patrick offers.

"Wouldn't they ever." Riley adds.

"We should go and get some to have later." Taylor offers.

"I don't think so!" Tess says looking cross then adds. "You've all been drinking plus it's almost dark.'

Alex adds "Tess is right with all of this rain those creeks will rise really fast you'd be asking for trouble."

Nick says "I'd love to go yabbying but can we do it in the morning. I'm pretty tired."

Everyone agrees they'll go in the morning so Alex calls. "Beer we need more beer!"

...

Grace is sitting in the living room half heartedly reading a novel Stevie gave her for Christmas when Marcus plonks himself down beside her.

He's quite tipsy, full of Christmas cheer and asks "Have you had a good day Grace?"

She looks at him and he instantly says. "Oh I mean all things considered."

She gives him a little smile and replies. "All things considered I've had a nice day."

He nods and says "Good that's what I was aiming for."

"I'd like to kiss you." He says then adds. "That's sort of inappropriate isn't it. Did I say that out loud?"

She smiles at him and placing her book down between them rises and walks into the dining room.

...

He feels sad thinking he's upset her.

Through his Christmas drinks fog he tries to decide if he should follow.

She returns and leaning over him says "Even though it's an American tradition I think we should embrace it don't you?"

He looks puzzled and she holds up a piece of mistletoe.

He smiles broadly and shuffles himself closer to her and gently brushes her lips with his own then sits back looking at her and asks. "So what are the conditions with mistletoe for kisses?"

"I have no idea." She replies.

Tenderly he removes the clip from her hair and entwines the mistletoe around it and pushes her hair back with it.

Looking up at it he says "There that looks really nice Grace."

He moves forward to kiss her again but she moves back.

...

"Sorry." He offers. "Got a bit carried away didn't I?"

She searches his face and says "I enjoyed it too Marcus but I was engaged this morning and you're drunk at the moment I think we need to step back a little."

He nods and she can see he's unhappy about the refusal so offers. "Just one more little kiss then."

He reaches his arms around her and kisses her so sweetly and tenderly she can't breathe.

Pushing him back a noise escapes from her as she tries not to cry.

She feels like her throat is closing over.

As she tries to breathe a raspy noise makes her feel embarrassed and tears slip down her cheeks.

...

He looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights as he thinks he's upset her.

"I'm so sorry Grace I'll leave you alone." He states as he swiftly rises to walk away.

She grabs his arm and pulls herself to stand unable to speak and throws her arms around him and cries.

All the pain and embarrassment Heath has caused flows from her and is such a relief but complicating her feelings is her realization that she feels love for Marcus and he appears to feel something for her too.

He holds her tightly kissing the top of her head.

Drowning in his own emotions he softly whispers words of comfort.

Alex begins to walk into the room and backs out quickly.

...

As darkness falls Tess and Stevie are left sitting out on the veranda watching the lightning illuminate the sky.

Tess inhales deeply and says "I can't believe I'm home Stevie."

Stevie looks over at her friend and says "With the exception of Alex being home you're the best Christmas present I could ask for."

Tess reaches over and takes Stevie's hand.

Nick walks out onto the veranda and says "I've never seen Claire settle so fast."

Stevie says "That's because she's home."

He laughs and quips "You're just saying that because you want us to stay."

...

She laughs and turns her head when Alex walks out of the door and asks "Where have you been? I thought wherever I was is where you were going to be?'

He grins and says "I went upstairs to get a jumper and everywhere I moved to get back out here I stumbled across couples hugging or kissing."

Tess laughs and says "Who'd you spring?"

" Patrick and Taylor were in the kitchen and completely oblivious to anything , so I thought I'd go out the side door and Riley and bloody Kate are smooching on our bloody seat so I'll have a go at them tomorrow ,then I thought I'd duck back through the dining room but when I got through there Grace is in tears and Marcus is comforting her." Alex offers grinning.

...

Everyone jumps when there is an almighty clap of thunder and a blinding light and then darkness.

"I think we've lost power." Nick states.

"Stay where you are Stevie." Alex orders as he heads inside.

A short time later he returns with a lantern and taking her hand leads her inside.

"Oh don't worry about us Alex!" Tess quips.

"Well wait a minute and I'll come back!" He calls over his shoulder.

...

Quickly they light the Christmas candles and everyone sits in the same room chatting and enjoying each other's company.

Stevie says. "It's my last night on Drover's Run. Tomorrow I'm moving to Kilarney."

Tess offers. "A new beginning Stevie. A new Ryan empire."

Alex quips "Yep I have to get her all settled in so she gets to know the run of the place. It'll make looking after all of our children easier for her."

Grinning Riley says "I think you should let her have this one first mate before you start planning the next one.'

"Nah she loves to let me practice, so as soon as this one arrives we'll get started on the next one."Alex quips.

The room goes silent until Stevie throws a bon bon and hits him in the head and says. "Alex!"

"What? Don't be shy cowgirl you're amongst friends." He teases.

"One more word from you Alex Ryan and you will never practice again! Ever!" She pretends to growl.

Everyone laughs and he rises onto his knees and leaning over kisses her sweetly.

...

Gradually everyone heads off to bed, full of Christmas cheer and hope.

One by one the Christmas candles are extinguished.

"Nick I don't think I want to stay in Argentina." Tess offers as they get ready for bed.

He smiles at her and says "I figured that would happen once we got here. I guess with Stevie moving to Kilarney and Claire getting a new cousin we should consider coming back in a year or two."

She climbs into bed and Nick blows out the candle.

Snuggling up she says "I love being in our own bed Nick. A lot of very happy memories here."

He chuckles in the darkness.

...

Stevie is lying on her back and Alex has his arm around her.

Leaning back Alex licks his thumb and index finger and snuffs out the last candle on Drover's Run.

"So Stevie would you like to practice?" He asks in the darkness.

She giggles and as he rolls towards her.

Kissing her he quips "Your last time on Drover's Run."

"Pace yourself Cowboy the night is still young." She teases.

Their room is dark but she can tell he's smiling when he says. "Mrs Ryan! I'm shocked."

"Alex?"

"Yes Stevie?"

"Merry Christmas."

He chuckles and says. "Yes it is. Now come here."

...


	3. Chapter 3 Boxing Day

_**Chap Three...Boxing Day...**_

Slowly everyone wakes on Drover's Run.

It's Boxing Day and very little work will be done today.

Christmas Day was a huge success with Nick, Tess and baby Claire's surprise trip home, romance at every turn and the rain.

Glorious rain, the creeks were flowing and the dams were gradually rising as water found its way to them.

Drover's rooster has been crowing for hours alerting everyone to the new day.

Most slept on without hearing a thing.

...

"Ahhhh that bloody rooster I'm going to lop his head off. I didn't miss him at all." Alex grumbles quietly to himself.

Stretching and rolling onto her side to face him, Stevie blinks waiting for her eyes to focus.

"Good morning Cowboy!" She says smiling.

Alex flips onto his side and sliding his arm under her grins, kisses her and says "Good Morning Cowgirl how's your tum tum this morning?'

Rolling onto her back she rearranges her pillow, pushes the doona down revealing her bare rounded belly and says "There you go you can see for yourself."

Alex laughs watching her stomach moving and quips "I'm getting motion sickness just watching that Stevie."

She laughs.

He places his hand on her stomach and says. "That's amazing.'

...

Taking his hand she places it on one side with her own hand over it and waits watching his face.

She smiles when it lights up and he says "What was that a foot or a fist?"

Moving his hand under hers she instructs. "Well its head is down here, that's its back along there and that was probably a foot. It pretty much stays in the same position, I don't think there's much room left now." She explains.

With her hands behind her head she smiles watching him move his hands over her belly and feels each time he gets kicked or punched.

"You have to push a little harder than that Alex." She directs as she places her hand over his and applies a bit more pressure and on cue the baby kicks him.

Alex kisses her tummy then gently lays his head on her stomach and softly says. "Hello its Daddy can you hear me?"

The baby kicks.

Stevie laughs.

With him still leaning over her tummy she gentle rubs his head and says "I'm so glad you're here Alex."

He looks up at her and moves back to hold her and kiss her softly.

"I've missed you too Stevie." He offers.

Inhaling deeply she asks "Are we moving or yabbying this morning?"

Grinning he replies "If you come and have a shower with me you can do whatever you want!'

She laughs and asks "Do you really think we'll both fit in the shower?'

He kisses her then stands helping her up and says. "If we don't we'll have a lot of fun trying."

...

Downstairs some have already had breakfast and some are still in the process of waking up properly.

A few have sore heads and many have full hearts.

By nine o'clock everyone is sitting on the veranda while the late rises finish their breakfast.

Alex and Stevie arrive and Nick quips "Nice of the two of you to join us."

Alex grins and says. "I've been playing."

Nick chuckles and says. "Yes I heard the two of you giggling in the bathroom."

Stevie blushes.

Alex laughs and says "Every time she hugged me the little bloke kicked me."

Everyone stops talking including Stevie and look at Alex.

Quickly he looks at her and says "She kicked me ...I mean it kicked me... oh bloody hell Steve's."

Momentarily she doesn't reply.

Only he knew the sex of the baby because she didn't want to know.

He moves over to her and looking up at him she says "We're having boy?"

Alex is waiting for her to yell at him as he nods.

He watches as a smile breaks across her face." A little boy!"

He hugs her and laughs and she joyfully says "Oh wow we're having a little boy."

...

Moira offers to mind baby Claire so Nick and Tess can go yabbying.

Alex and Stevie begin the process of carting all of her belongings over to Kilarney.

"I thought you loved yabbying Stevie." Alex states surprised that she opted to move her things to his place.

"I do Alex but I'd much rather spend the day with just you. Plus we can have a nap together." She replies cheekily.

Putting the box in his hands down on the back of the Ute he wraps his arms around her and says "Will we only be sleeping?'

She giggles as she pushes out of his embrace back towards the house and quips. "Well that depends on how quickly we get the moving done."

She laughs as he runs past her back into the house to grab more of her things.

...

Yabbies are being thrown up onto the bank at a fast pace.

Taylor yells. "Oh look at this one it's as ripper!"

Riley looks and says "It's a big blue nice one Taylor."

Regan is laughing as she attempts to flip one up onto the bank, slipping and sliding as she does.

Patrick helps her.

She quips "I'm not very good at this am I?"

"It just takes practice Regan that's all."Tess tells her.

Kate adds. "It's a bit easier when the banks aren't quite so muddy."

...

The group has a fabulous morning and decide to check the nearest creek on the way back to the house.

As the convoy of cars tracks across the soggy, slippery paddock Kate says to Tess "It's so good to have you home Tess it's been a long time."

Tess smiles and says "Yeah it has Kate and I've been so home sick and that's been difficult so Nick thought if we came home for Christmas it would be good for all of us."

Kate nods and says "Will three weeks be enough?'

Tess grins and says "No it won't. Funny isn't it I was a city girl when I first came here but I'm all country now."

Kate quips. "With sheep dip running through your veins!"

"Cow poo on my boot and I'm in heaven." Tess adds.

They both laugh.

...

"Alex can we stop for awhile please?" Stevie asks huffing along the path to the house.

"Yeah of course we can. There's no rush." He replies.

A short while later they're sitting on one the outside benches having a cool drink when Stevie says "I still feel a bit weird about being here you know."

Alex gives her a strange look and asks why.

Looking down at the ground and then back up at him she replies.

"Well Harry never wanted me here did he?" She replies.

"No he didn't but it was his place then Stevie and it's not now, it belongs to us. It's our home and we belong here."He reassures her.

She nods and he watches her knowing she isn't fully convinced so he adds. "After the baby's born and everything settles down we'll paint it and buy some new furniture and you can make it look and feel like our place ok?"

"Oh no Alex that would be just a waste of money it doesn't need painting and the furniture is beautiful. We just need to build our own memories here." She replies.

Reaching his arm around her shoulders he pulls her closer and kisses her forehead and offers." Let's go and have nap I'm feeling a bit weary."

He stands and offers his hand she takes it and they move inside.

...

With the creek flowing quickly the group are careful as they gather along the bank.

Riley says "Gee I wouldn't have thought the water would rise so quickly."

"That's because there's a few feeding this one so a huge amount of water runs into it." Nick offers.

"What in the hell is that?" Patrick calls pointing to the other side of the swollen creek.

Tess is standing beside him and says. "Oh no that's awful Patrick, someone's horse has drowned, and it's a big horse.'

Riley has joined them and says "That's a Clydesdale."

Although caught up in the running water and covered in debris they deduce it's defiantly a horse.

...

Alex wakes to a ringing phone and rising leaves Stevie sleeping.

"Hello...Alex Ryan ..." He answers half yawning then continues... "Hi Nick oh ok Yeah I can ...what is it? A what? Righto I'll see you soon."

Turning as he replaces the receiver he smiles and asks. "Nap time over is it?'"

Smiling in the doorway Stevie answers. "It was your nap time not mine remember I just joined in. Who was on the phone?'

"Nick just asked me to bring the tractor down to the creek, there's a drowned Clydesdale that has to be dragged out." He states matter of factley.

Then almost to himself quips "I have no idea where in the hell that's come from."

...

Stevie has made herself a coffee and is about to sit down when Marcus walks into the kitchen and says. "Where's Alex going with the tractor?'

Stevie tells him about the creek and the horse and then says "Marcus are you alright?"

Marcus says "Stevie the only Clydesdale I know of in these parts is Ingrid's horse Hercules and she rode him over to Drover's yesterday. She'll be heartbroken. "

...


	4. Chapter 4 Boxing Day A time to think

_**Chapter four- Boxing Day - A time to think.**_

Grace is out riding trying to clear her mind.

Make sense of the last twenty four hours.

Heaths betrayal.

Marcus's behaviour and words.

...

With the wind in her hair and the peaceful calm around her she has time to think.

Searching her heart she finds not so much heartbreak but anger at Heath.

She should have listened to Marcus he'd tried to warn her.

He'd been so sweet with her yesterday.

Heath had tried to buy her with expensive gifts.

Marcus had offered himself and friendship.

Grace decides she needs to speak to Marcus now and find out exactly what he wants.

Turning Baggins towards Kilarney she gives him his head and squeezes him into a slow, gentle canter.

...

Marcus has tried to ring Ingrid but her phone rings out.

"Any luck?" Stevie asks walking into the office.

Marcus looks worried and replies "No it just rings out."

"Oooh." Stevie yelps.

Marcus moves over to her quickly and asks "Are you alright?'

Smiling she replies "Yes I'm fine your nephew is running out of room and is just giving me a hard time."

Marcus smiles and says "He must kick hard."

Stevie takes his hand and places it on the side of her belly and applies a little pressure.

As if on cue the baby kicks.

...

Marcus's face lights up and he gushes "That's amazing Stevie does it hurt."

"Sometimes it does because his head is down low and his back is here and his legs are under my ribcage. So when he stretches it hurts."She offers.

"Can I feel it again?" He asks.

She giggles at him; he looks at her and says "I've never felt a baby kick before Stevie."

She places one of his hands on either side of her tummy and again the baby kicks.

Marcus muses. "Alex is so lucky at the rate I'm going I don't think I'll ever be a Father."

Stevie grins and says "Well Grace is free again!"

He looks at her and a smile creeps across his face.

"Good things come to those who wait Marcus." Stevie offers.

...

"Bloody hell mate that's a huge horse." Alex states.

Nick agrees and offers. "Riley said it's the local vets horse Hercules.'

Kate walks up to them and asks "Do you think the water will rise further? Maybe you should drag the horse up to higher ground Alex."

"No he'll be right here Kate and we'll call the knackery to pick him."Alex answers.

Taylor joins them and says. "Patrick and I are heading back Kate are you coming with us or Riley?"

"I'll wait for Riley and I'll see you back at the house."Kate replies

Alex grins at her.

Kate looks up at him and asks "What?"

Shaking his head he replies "Nothing!"

...

Riley joins them and says "Ok we'll head back now; the chains are in the back of the Ute Alex."

"Righto thanks for that mate. So what are you two up to this afternoon?' Alex asks.

Nick looks at his brother and grins then looks at Riley and Kate.

Riley replies. "I haven't really thought about it why?'

Alex gets a silly look on his face and replies. "No reason, I was just wondering what everyone was up to that's all.'

Riley smiles and twigs that Alex knows something.

"Come on Kate I'll take you home." Riley offers.

...

As they walk away Nick nudges Alex and says "You can't bloody help yourself can you. Leave the poor buggers alone Alex, they'll tell us they're together when they're ready."

Alex laughs and says "You weren't here when Stevie and I got together Nick; Riley played cat and mouse with us for ages so I'm just returning the favour. It's just a bit of harmless fun."

Nick laughs and says "I would have loved to have been around with the two of you sneaking around. I would have had a field day."

Alex laughs and says. "Yeah I'm kinda glad you weren't here. Come on we'll go over and let Ingrid know about her horse."

...

Stevie and Marcus are sitting on the veranda having a cool drink when Marcus says "Rider coming."

Stevie glances briefly and says. "Here's your chance Marcus it's Grace."

Marcus strains his eyes and says. "You must have bloody good eyesight to know that's Grace."

Stevie smiles at him. "I could spot Kingston a mile off."

"Really?"He asks.

She laughs and says "A chestnut horse, a small blonde rider coming from the direction of Drover's Run too easy."

...

Marcus greets Grace as she dismounts her horse.

Smiling he says "It's good to see you Grace how are you today?'

She doesn't reply but steps forward and kisses him.

His blood rushes as he wraps his arms around her.

Suddenly he lets go and yells. "Ow." As he grabs his arm.

Grace looks startled.

"Your bloody horse bit me." Marcus accuses.

"Oh sorry he's a bit territorial." Grace offers as an apology.

...

Stevie is still on the veranda and witnesses the kiss and the horse bite and chuckles before calling out.

"Hey Kingston put a muzzle on ya bloody horse it's a menace."

Grace gestures and Stevie laughs loudly.

"Hang on Marcus and I'll tie him up. I need to talk to you." Grace tells him.

Marcus smiles and says. "Are you going to kiss me again if I talk to you?"

Grace looks at the ground and with a sweet grin answers "Well I'm hoping to but really it's up to you."

Marcus pulls her in closely and pushes his lips onto hers, both enjoying the pure pleasure until Marcus jumps again grabbing his backside this time.

Stevie roars laughing from the veranda.

Marcus looks annoyed and yells. "Haven't you got anything else to do Stevie?"

Stevie calls back. "I'm not going anywhere this is better the funniest home videos."

...

Alex pulls back into Kilarney and Stevie stands and walks out to him.

"Here she is my grizzly bear, is it nap time yet?"Alex teases as he reaches to hug her.

"I haven't slept yet because I've had too much entertainment." She replies.

"Was it Ingrid's horse Alex?" Stevie asks.

"Yes Riley and the girls said it was. I called past her place but she must have gone out because there was no car there. So I wrote a note and asked her to call when she got home." Alex replies.

As they walk towards the house he asks who has been entertaining her and she giggles as she retells the Grace, Marcus and Baggins story.

Alex laughs loudly.

...

"Riley did you think Alex was acting a bit strange today?" Kate asks.

Riley chortles and states. "He knows we're together."

Kate looks shocked and asks "Did you tell him? I thought we were going to wait and see how it works first?"

"I never said a word Kate." Riley replies.

"Well how does he know?" Kate asks looking puzzled and then her face lights up and she gushes. "Yesterday when it was raining Alex made a remark about no more lying on the grass."

Riley laughs and adds" Stevie made a comment too."

Kate smiles and says. "They both knew yesterday they must have seen us."

"This is payback." Riley tells her.

Kate laughs and says "Because you teased them."

He nods then says. "We might be able to have some fun with this Kate are you in?"

Grinning she replies. "Yeah I think I am. What's the plan?"

...


	5. Chapter 5 Boxing DayYabbies for dinner

_** Boxing Day...Yabbies for dinner...**_

Stevie and Alex are sitting on Kilarneys' veranda when a police car pulls in.

"G'day Alex you're back." Tom says smiling.

Standing Alex smiles and says. "Yeah I flew in the day before yesterday mate can't let Stevie have the bub on her own. The little fellow needs his Dad around."

Tom smiles and says. "You look happy Stevie."

Grinning she replies. "Got my man back Tom plus Nick and Tess are back on holidays so my life is complete. Pull up a chair, want a beer?"

" I'd love to Stevie but I'm here on official business. Is Marcus around?"Tom asks.

Alex looks concerned and says "Yeah he's inside with a friend I'll get him for you."

...

While Tom sits waiting Stevie asks. "What's it all about Tom?"

"We've had a call that Ingrid Marr is missing."Tom advises.

Stevie sits up straighter and says. "Alex and Nick dragged her horse out of the creek this morning and Alex went over to tell her but she wasn't there so he said he'd left a note."

Tom looks interested and asks. "Where?'

"I'm not one hundred percent sure everyone from Drover's went yabbying and on the way back checked all the flood plains. Alex can tell you he took our tractor over." She offers.

...

Walking into the kitchen Kate says. "I hate the smell of yabbies cooking but I love eating them."

Tess laughs and says. "We'll be eating yabbies for days.'

"Invite Kilarney over they can help us. Patrick could eat his own weight in them." Taylor comments.

"Go and ring them and see if they'd like to come then please Taylor." Tess requests.

...

As Alex moves back through the house with Marcus and Grace behind him the phone begins to ring.

"Hello Kilarney Alex Ryan speaking...Hey ...yeah sounds good but I'll have to ask Stevie. Can I get back to you once I've spoken to her? Yes no worries hey and Taylor..."

Taylor hangs up the phone and moves back out to the kitchen.

"Alex was just saying the police are over there. Ingrid's missing." Taylor tells them.

"Why are they at Kilarney?" Tess asks.

"Tom wanted to talk to Marcus." Taylor offers.

"Makes sense I suppose he spent a bit of time with her." Kate states.

"I guess they'll come here too?" Taylor muses.

"Yeah she was here on Christmas day." Kate adds.

...

Watching Tom drive out of the gate Marcus says. "Wow I've done nothing wrong but he made me feel so guilty."

Stevie looks at him and says. "Been there and done that."

Marcus says. "Sorry Stevie."

"Ehh no worries ancient history." She replies.

Grace asks. "What did you do Stevie?"

Stevie doesn't reply to Grace but says. "I need a bathroom break."

As she walks inside Marcus says. "She was accused of murder Grace."

Grace laughs and says. "Stevie a murderess. Ha she'd resuscitate her victims."

" It was no laughing matter Grace." Alex warns and moves inside.

" What did I say that was wrong?" Grace asks.

Marcus says . " She was accused of murdering Harry Ryan it ended up being his estranged wife Sandra that did it but she'd set Stevie up and it was pretty awful for her. The day before the trial was to begin Sandra confessed and the charges were dropped. Stevie stopped her from jumping off a cliff."

Grace looks embarrassed and walks inside quickly.

...

" Hello!" A voice calls from the back door of Drover's Run.

Tess walks out and smiles. "Hello Tom."

" G'day Tess ." Tom offers.

" You'd better come in Tom." Tess says holding out the screen door.

" You know why I'm here ?" He asks.

" Yeah we had to ring Alex earlier about dinner tonight and he said what was going on so I assumed you'd turn up at some point." She replies.

...

In Drover's kitchen Tom sits and Tess makes a pot of tea.

" So what time was Ingrid here till on Christmas Day?" Tom asks.

" Oh I couldn't tell you exactly but it was late in the afternoon maybe four o'clock." Tess replies.

" And she seemed ok?" Tom asks.

" Well I couldn't tell you that either Tom I don't really know her."Tess replies.

Hearing the back screen door shut they both look towards the door and Kate walks in.

...

" G'Day Tom."Kate says.

" Hi Kate How was your Christmas?"He queries.

Kate is pouring herself a glass of water, takes a sip and replies. " We had a brilliant day! Didn't we Tess?'

Tess smiles and says . " Yeah we did."

"Kate we're investigating the disappearance of Ingrid Marr. I was wondering if you could remember what time she left here and if she seemed ok?" Tom asks.

Kate sips her water and replies. " She left here just after four o'clock and she was really happy said she'd had a great day."

" Was she involved with Marcus Turner."Tom asks.

Kate stops and sips her water and replies. " Not that I know of they were just friends and she is Kilarney's vet so they have a professional relationship. Why are you asking about Marcus?"

"Just gathering information that's all. He invited her over didn't he?"Tom asks.

" Yeah he did because she has no family in the district. We've always invited anyone that's on their own haven't we Tess?"Kate explains.

"Yes Kate's right Tom we always host an open Christmas so if anyone isn't going home to family they come to us." Tess adds.

He nods and picking up his cup finishes his tea .

" Is Nick around?' Tom asks.

" Yeah he's in the shearing shed with the girls." Kate offers.

"Thanks for the tea Tess."Tom says as he stands and moves outside.

...

Stevie walks back into the kitchen from the bathroom and Alex asks. " Are you ok?'

Puzzled she looks at him and says . "Yes. Why don't I look well?"

He smiles and says . " The police being here ."

She grins and says . " I was innocent Alex."

He chuckles and says . " Hey I know I was here remember?."

...

She smiles and turns as Alex's gaze shifts to Grace.

" Alex I never meant anything by my remark before." Grace says by way of an apology.

" Yeah I know." He responds.

Stevie again looks puzzled .

Alex says . " Grace was defending you and I was a little testy with her."

Stevie chuckles and says . " Thanks Grace. So what's going on with you and Marcus?"

Grace blushes.

Alex grins.

Stevie says ." Kingston you've blushed ."

Grace chuckles and turns to walk away saying . " I'm just hot I might go back outside see if there's a cool breeze yet?."

" You'll love it when he takes his shirt off." Stevie calls after her.

Grace grins and says. " You been perving again Hall?"

Stevie laughs . " Occupational hazard. Hey Grace they've got tons of yabbies for dinner tonight on Drover's we're going over what about you? And the names Ryan thank you very much!"

"Not sure I'll see you when I'm looking at you RYAN." Grace replies cheekily.

...

Alex steps in behind Stevie and asks . " Occupational hazard hey?"

Stevie chuckles and says . " There was nothing to look at on Drover's but here . Eye candy everywhere."

He smiles and asks. " Eye candy?"

" Patrick, Riley , Marcus."She teases.

"What about me?" He asks.

" Nah I can look at you whenever I want now. No challenge." She says.

" No you can't." He protests.

" Want to go upstairs ?" She asks.

"Yeah." He replies kissing her neck.

"See too easy. "She laughs.

" Right I'm going to play hard to get now." He states.

"Come on lets go and have a nap before we go to Drover's" She says.

" Ok ." He says .

"See easy." She teases.

He laughs.

...

Regan , Taylor, Moira and Nick watch as Tom drives away.

Kate and Tess walk towards them.

" Did Alex ring back?" Taylor asks.

" Yes he did . Patrick, Riley , Stevie and Alex will be over around four."Tess replies.

" What about Marcus?" Regan asks.

" Not sure."Tess replies.

...

" I wonder where Grace got too?" Regan muses.

" She's over on Kilarney." Tess offers.

" Oh she must be missing Stevie already."Regan chuckles.

" Yeah don't think Stevie's the draw card." Kate grins.

" Shhh we don't know anything." Moira laughs.

Nick says . " Ahh girls, girls, girls I've missed this so much. It's good to be home."

They all laugh.

...


	6. Chapter 6 Foul play

_**Four- thirty in the afternoon...Drover's Run Kitchen...Tess, Stevie and Alex are chatting...Nick has greeted them previously but had to finish a job out side quickly.**_

Alex stands with his arms around Stevie's swollen belly as they chat to Tess.

Nick walks in from the back door and says. "Beer Alex?"

"Yeah ta." Alex answers.

Turning Stevie around he says. "I just need to have a chat to Nick will you be ok?'

She smiles and replies. "Well it'll be a hardship but my other best friend is here so if I need a shoulder to cry on I think we'll manage."

...

He looks at her for a long time.

She searches his face wondering why he hasn't moved off.

"Alex what are you doing?" She asks.

"Looking at the most beautiful woman in the entire world."He says softly before kissing her.

She giggles mid kiss and pushing him back quips. "Go on and get! Nick's waiting for you."

He laughs and walks from the room.

...

Tess puts the teapot and two cups on the table and says. "He's missed you so much Stevie."

Looking back to where he walked Stevie says. "Tess of all the things I've been through in my life being apart from him was one of the worst."

Tess reaches over and touches her friends hand and says. "When you told him about the baby he was so excited. Walked on a cloud for days and then the reality set in and he was like a bear with a sore head. He was locked into the contract with Nick but he desperately wanted to be here with you."

...

Stevie nods her head and says. "I struggled Tess, it was awful. I wanted to tell him to his face but ended up telling him on Skype it was beautiful to see his reaction but I wanted his arms around me. "

Tess waits knowing Stevie hasn't finished.

"Being left alone and pregnant..." Stevie stops...

Tess watches as she tears up. "My twisted little mind had me back as a scared fifteen year old. I had nightmares where he wanted a divorce or he died and I was left with a baby and no husband. I'd wake up frozen with fear that somehow it was a premonition."

"Oh Stevie you should have told him. Maybe we could have broken the contract or brought you over?" Tess offers.

...

Shaking her head Stevie says. "No I was needed here and he would have thought I was weak and I don't ever want him to think I couldn't cope. I've always been independent Tess and I don't want to lose that"

Tess smiles at her and says. "Alex wouldn't want that either Stevie that's one of the things he loves the most about you, but you need to let him fuss over you now."

Stevie frowns and asks. "Why?"

'Father's –to- be, get left out of all that's happening Stevie. Everyone asks after the Mother and fusses accordingly but no one thinks about the man. He needs you to lean on him, so he'll feel valued and apart of what's happening to you. Alex has missed out on so much and you've only got a few weeks left to let him in Stevie. Make him feel needed. "Tess explains.

Stevie smiles and brushes a tear of her cheek.

As Tess pours the tea Stevie's thoughts spin.

...

Nick and Alex have walked up to the windmill.

Nick can tell by Alex's silence he has something on his mind.

"Come on Alex spit it out." Nick urges grinning at his brother.

Alex looks at him and asks. "When Tess had the bub was it as exciting as when Sally had Harrison?"

...

Nick looks seriously at his brother and asks. "Stevie's carrying your child Alex, Claire was carrying Peter's its different."

Alex stands and takes a few steps away.

"I've touch a sore spot haven't I?" Nick comments.

...

Alex turns back and grumps. "That's not what I meant Nick."

Nick looks at him and says. "I don't understand what you're asking."

"I've already been at one birth and I want to know if it's as exciting the second time around?" Alex asks.

Nick shakes his head and says. "That would have to be the stupidest question I've ever heard you ask and I'm not even going to answer it."

...

Alex shakes his head and offers. "Nick you've misunderstood me. Everything about us has been different. I broke her heart with Fiona and all of that followed. I stayed on with you and Tess in Argentina and she's had to deal with the pregnancy and the farm on her own. I want everything from now on to be normal and perfect for her. I want nothing to go wrong and I don't want her to feel disappointed if I don't react right."

Nick laughs and says. "You're an idiot Alex. The woman you love is carrying your first child. There is no way of knowing how you'll react and there is no right or wrong way either. All you need to do is make sure you look after her and be there for her when it happens. Everything else will just fall into place."

...

Alex nods.

'She looks great pregnant." Nick offers.

Alex smiles and says. "Yeah she does. I was trying to imagine how she'd look on the flight home.'

"Did you get it right?" Nick asks grinning at him.

Alex smiles and says. "Not even close. Everything about her is so beautiful.'

...

Nick laughs and says. "I always loved Tess's curves and I thought once she rounded out things would be different. I wasn't prepared for how I would feel about her .She'd melt my heart just looking at her."

Alex looks deep in thought for a moment and then offers. "Didn't think I could love her anymore than I already did Nick. But when the plane was landing and I saw her there with her hand on her belly."

He stops and Nick waits hearing something in his brother's voice.

"As I ran from the plane." He hesitates again.

"Her face lit up and she waddled towards me ... She called my name...God I missed her..."

His voice falters...

" Her welcome home kiss was just..."

Nick pats him on the back and says. "Come on my beers empty. You'll be fine mate, just fine."

...

Drover's dining room is full as they gather to devour the yabbies.

Kate and Riley sit at different ends of the table and that fact doesn't go unnoticed by Alex or Stevie.

Conversations are lively.

Alex, Nick and Tess catch up on more of the news from around town.

...

The clock chimes nine o'clock and Alex says. "Well as nice a night as it has been I think we should be heading home."

Standing he moves over to Stevie and helps her up.

She giggles and says. "You need to invent a new implement for the tractor to lift heavily pregnant women off chairs."

He laughs and hugs her and says. "Even with a baby on board you're still a lightweight."

She hugs in tighter.

...

In the car on the way home Stevie says. "Something is wrong between Riley and Kate, Alex."

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"I don't understand how it could go wrong so quickly." She offers.

"Well look at us Stevie, misunderstanding after misunderstanding." He replies.

"Yeah I guess. Should we have a chat to them or just let it be?" She asks.

...

"Day after tomorrow I'll have a yarn to him and see what's going on." Alex replies.

"Why not tomorrow?" She asks.

"Because tomorrow we're going shopping for the nursery."He answers.

Grinning she asks. "Can you take the entire day off?"

"Yeah I know the boss." He chuckles.

...

"Another beer Grace?" Marcus asks.

"Yes please."

"Are you hungry?" He calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah a little." She replies following his voice.

...

"Dip and crackers? Dried tomatoes? Olives? Salami? Brie, Camembert, Haloumi?" He questions.

"Yes please." She chuckles .

He grins at her and shaking his head drags it all out.

...

Alex holds the door open as Stevie walks through into the kitchen.

"Hey how were the yabbies?" Marcus asks.

"Bloody good. Glad you two didn't come though. There was more for me!" Alex teases as he sits at the bench with them.

Stevie hands him a beer and places her water on the bench.

...

"Oh I love this stuff." Stevie says and she picks up a piece of haloumi.

"Grace cooked it... pretty good." Marcus mumbles chewing on a piece himself.

Alex grabs a cracker and slathers it with camembert and offers it to Stevie.

"She can't have that mate." Marcus cautions.

...

"Why not? She loves it." Alex responds.

"It's on the do not eat whilst pregnant list." Stevie says grinning at him.

"Oh sorry." He offers.

She smiles at him and says. 'That's ok, I know so we're all good."

He picks up a piece of Salami and asks. "Want some?"

She shakes her head and says. "No thanks."

"She can only eat the crackers and the haloumi out of this lot Alex." Marcus offers.

Alex nods.

...

Upstairs in their room Stevie asks. "Are you alright?"

"Yep." He replies.

"Alex?" She pushes softly.

"I don't even know what you can eat Stevie."He says looking at her.

...

"So?" She replies.

"Marcus does." He quips."

"Well he's been around and has picked up on what I can and can't eat that's all." She offers shrugging her shoulders.

"Meaning?"He grumbles.

"Meaning nothing." She replies her voice taut.

...

Taking his belt and shirt off without speaking he walks into the bathroom.

She follows him.

At the basin he brushes his teeth.

Sliding her arms loosely around his waist.

She rests her head on his bare back.

...

He wipes his face and moves away from her.

After brushing her teeth she moves back into the bedroom.

He's already in bed.

Stripping off she joins him.

...

He flicks out the light and turns his back to her.

She snuggles in.

He doesn't move.

Flicking back the covers she grabs her dressing gown and moves from the room.

...

After twenty minutes he wonders where she is.

A light in the office leads him to her.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

Startled she jumps and turns.

...

"Stevie." He says softly.

Her tear stained face fills him with guilt.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

She doesn't reply but shoves a computer print out into his hands as she moves past.

...

"What to avoid eating when pregnant." He reads out loud.

Hanging his head he flicks the office light off and follows her upstairs.

"Stevie I'm sorry. I over reacted." He begins.

"You punished me for something that isn't my fault. If I'm at fault I'll wear it but don't you ever do that to me again."She sniffs.

...

He grins at her.

"It's not funny Alex." She sniffles.

"I know the subject isn't Stevie but you telling me off without yelling is a new thing for me." He offers.

She dissolves.

...

"I'm so sorry Stevie really I am. I wasn't angry. I was hurt because my brother knows more about this pregnancy than I do and he knows something about you that I don't." He tries to explain.

"That may be so but he has never felt my lips and he has never looked into my eyes while making love to me and he doesn't hold my heart in the palm of his hand." She says so softly he can barely hear her.

He inhales sharply. "Oh Stevie I'm so sorry.

Hugging her tightly he whispers. "I love you and I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me."

He feels her arms hug him just a little tighter.

Kissing the top of her head he whispers. "Come on let's go to bed."

...

Late in the afternoon Alex pulls the car to a halt.

"Police." Stevie states.

Looking puzzled Alex says. "Yeah. Come on let's see what they want.'

...

Marcus is standing talking to the local policeman Tom.

As Alex and Stevie approach they can see the concern on Marcus's face.

"G'Day Tom what's going on?" Alex asks.

"G'day Alex! Stevie! I just had a couple of questions for Marcus." Tom replies.

...

"About what?" Stevie asks.

"Ingrid Marr is missing and they've brought in detectives as they suspect foul play." Tom replies.

"You don't suspect Marcus?"Alex questions.

Tom smiles and says. "No we we're just asking anyone that had contact with her in the last week or so if they'd noticed something or if she said anything that might give us a clue."

...

"I'm sorry Tom I can't help at all I never met her.' Alex offers.

"Stevie?" Tom asks.

Stevie scratches her head and says. "No nothing that I can think off at the moment Tom. She was pretty tight lipped all the time. Guarded. In my experience she was hiding something but I'm not a nosy person so I never pushed. People have secrets for a reason."

Tom smiles and says. "Ok, well if you think of anything can you give us a ring at the station?"

"Yes of course." Stevie replies.

...

"So you've been shopping! Do I assume by your cargo that you're expecting a male heir?" Tom chuckles.

Alex slides his arm around Stevie's shoulder and proudly replies. "Yes we are."

Tom smiles and says. "I'll leave you to unload this lot. Best days of your lives you know, having your family. Nothing better.'

...

As Tom walks away Alex asks. "Are you alright mate?"

Marcus follows Tom with his eyes and says. "Why would anyone want to hurt Ingrid?'

Stevie and Alex look at each other and Stevie hooks arms with Marcus and says. "Marcus could I ask a huge favour?"

Looking down at her he smiles and says. "You want me to help him unload. Don't you?"

She giggles and says. "That would be awesome. I'll get you both a beer for when you finish."

...

As she waddles off down the path they both watch her.

"I'm so glad you're home mate. She's been so sad without you. I've tried to take care of her and jolly her along but I'm not you." Marcus muses.

Alex smiles at him and says. "Come on let's get this gear inside and then we get a beer."

As they walk towards the Ute Marcus exclaims. "How many babies is she having? There's enough here for half a dozen!"

"Just the one. But I don't want him to miss out on anything. Plus once you get your act together with Grace who knows how many bubs we'll end up with here?" Alex chuckles.

Marcus smiles at him and quietly wonders if he could be that lucky.

...


	7. Chapter 7 Let the games begin

_**The kitchen on Drover's Run ... am..**_

Sliding his arms around Tess's waist Nick hugs her and says . " Morning Wifey you were up early ."

Twisting to face him she says . " Claire woke up early and I thought I'd let you have a sleep in."

He smiles at her and pushes . " And?"

"And I didn't want to miss one minute of being home." She offers.

...

"Ahh now the truth comes out." He teases.

"I knew I missed this place but now that we're here..."She begins but doesn't finish.

"Tess I have to go back." Nick offers.

She nods her head and hugs into him.

Holding her tightly he rests his chin on the top of her head and asks. "Do you think you could get by without me for a month or two?"

...

She pushes back and looks up at him ."My place is with you Nick I'll come back with you."

Shaking his head he replies. " No I don't want you too Tess. When I'm out working my mind won't leave you alone and I know that even though your safe back at the house, your heart is here. If you stay ,even though I'll miss you, when my mind looks for you I'll know that you're happy and contented here."

" Really? We can come back?" She asks.

He smiles at her and says . " We've been there longer than we originally agreed on. I think you've been more than fair about it . Plus Drover's Run needs you now, with Stevie due to have the baby in a few weeks, her life is with Alex now on Kilarney."

" Kate is more than capable of running the farm Nick and both Grace and Regan are here." Tess argues.

He laughs and says . " Give up Tess you know you want to stay. I'm putting my foot down you're staying and I'll be back as quickly as I can. But you have to miss me like crazy."

She giggles and whispers. " Claire's asleep, the girls are all out working I could start saying my farewells now."

He grins and says . " See that's just one more thing I love about you. You're always thinking ahead ."

Kissing her he whispers. "Race you upstairs."

...

Earlier in the morning the girls had saddled up ready to bring a mob in for shearing.

They'd been missed in the September round as they'd found a hole in the fence and strayed into the state park .

Stevie had spotted a couple just before Christmas on a fence run and had organized for the girls to paddock them and fix the fence.

Although their clip would be almost worthless because of the burs and debris in their fleeces they had to be shorn.

...

"Did anyone wake Grace? She's late." Moira comments.

Regan chuckles and says. " Tricky to wake her when she isn't here."

Kate grins and asks. " So she didn't come home?"

Regan smiles and shakes her head.

...

Patrick , Nat and Riley have brought in the herd for drenching and have begin without sighting either Marcus or Alex.

"I'll be back in a minute." Riley calls as he walks towards the house.

In the kitchen Rhonda is making the second round of breakfast for the day having already fed the men earlier.

Stevie and Alex are sitting drinking tea when Riley walks in the back door.

...

" Morning." They both greet him smiling.

" Yeah morning ." He grumbles.

Stevie and Alex exchange looks noting Riley is normally cheerful in the morning.

Marcus opens the adjoining door with a huge smile on his face and calls. " Morning all. Beautiful day today!"

...

Riley shakes his head and says . " Well its beautiful for some. I came to see if either of you plan on helping at all today?'

Stevie asks. " Riley, are you alright?"

" I'm fine Stevie but I'd appreciate knowing that two workers that said they were starting with the rest of us, actually planned on doing office hours." Riley retorts before turning and huffily moving outside.

Alex is about to say something to him but as he turns the door slams shut.

...

Marcus looks at the clock on the kitchen wall and offers. " I didn't realize it was so late."

" Yes we slept in too." Stevie adds.

Standing Alex kisses her and says . " I'll see you later."

She nods and says. " Alex that's not like Riley at all, tread gently."

...

"Rhonda what have you got that I can eat on the run?' Alex asks.

Handing him a rolled up pancake she chuckles and says . " How's that?"

" Perfect thank you." He replies.

Marcus follows him and grabs a pancake and a coffee as well.

...

Moira, Regan, Kate and Taylor are winding their way across Drover's Run when Grace slowly canters up to them.

"Glad you could join us Grace." Regan states.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had a few beers last night so I couldn't drive." Grace replies.

They all exchange glances.

...

"So you slept in as well?" Taylor questions.

Trying not to smile Grace replies. " Yeah I did sorry."

" Oh well you can work a bit later than us and make up the lost time then." Kate states.

"Oh I was hoping to finish a little earlier actually." Grace comments.

...

" Why where are you going?" Regan pokes.

" Kilarney for dinner." Grace answers.

'Oh that's nice did Stevie invite you over?" Moira asks.

Grace grins and quips. " Yeah something like that."

...

" Nick and Tess are going over for dinner as well." Moira offers.

"Oh so it'll be Stevie and Alex , Tess and Nick and Marcus and yourself Grace?" Regan pushes.

Grace tries not to smile and says. " Yes I guess so."

" Make sense to me. You wouldn't want an odd number of people for dinner would you?" Taylor offers.

Kate can't hold her grin when she says. " No you wouldn't . God knows it might be bad luck or something."

There's a pause in conversation and then they all laugh when Grace quips. " Nothing is private on this place is it?"

...

The day is long and the heat stifling.

In the shearing shed the girls make sure to drink loads of water .

Although it's only a small mob the length of the fleeces and the heat of the shed takes it's toll quickly and my mid afternoon they call it quits for the day.

All exhausted and all very sweaty.

...

" Oh that was the worst day I've ever spent in a shed." Kate offers.

" Well if we'd started earlier it wouldn't have been quite so bad." Regan digs.

Grace looks at her and says . " I know it's all my fault and I said sorry it's done let's move on. Ok?'

"Well you can shout us a beer and we might forgive you." Taylor offers.

The other girls agree.

...

On Kilarney Riley has remained annoyed and simmering with anger all day.

Alex is at a loss as to how to approach him.

Finally late in the afternoon he sees his chance when Marcus, Nat and Patrick move the herd back to the paddock while Alex and Riley are left to pack away the gear.

" Riley can I have a word?" Alex asks.

...

Riley stops what he is doing and stands looking at Alex.

"Are you alright mate ?" Alex asks.

"I'm bloody great Alex." Riley grumbles.

Alex frowns and replies. "I might be wrong but I get the feeling you're angry with me still. I'm sorry I was late this morning and if you think about it I've only been home a few days and my body clock hasn't adjusted properly yet."

Riley shakes his head and says. " I couldn't give a shit about you sleeping in."

...

"Well what are you so bloody angry about then?" Alex pushes.

Riley glares at him and says. " Kate and I were seeing each other on the quiet."

Alex grins.

" I don't see what you're smiling about." Riley growls.

"You and Kate together that's nice." Alex offers.

"Was nice." Riley retorts.

...

"What do you mean was?' Alex asks.

"Well she wanted to keep things quiet, she was embarrassed because she's never had much luck with relationships . When we worked out you and Stevie knew about us ,I thought we could have some fun and stir you both up. When we started trying to work out how we'd go about it, we argued and she called it quits." Riley states.

" Bloody hell Riley that's terrible what have you done to try and fix it?" Alex asks.

" Nothing! Why would I if she doesn't want to be with me then I'm not going to chase her. I'm done Alex." Riley comments as he continues tidying up.

...

" Mate women like a bit of romance. Send her some flowers . Tell her you're sorry. Don't lose her before you've given it a chance." Alex pushes.

"No I didn't want to hide, she did. It's bloody childish and I won't be a part of that."Riley growls.

"Sneaking around can be fun mate." Alex grins.

" No! Drop it Alex I'm done." Riley growls and walks off.

Alex watches him go.

...

Tess and Nick are sitting on the veranda with the esky beside them when the girls walk up from the sheds.

" Hey how'd it go?" Tess asks.

"Hot and horrible ." Kate grumps.

"Yeah sorry we couldn't help , we needed to go into Gungellan." Tess offers.

"Have a beer and it'll all feel better." Nick urges.

The girls grab a beer and sit down in the shade.

...

" Gee all the floodwaters dried up quickly. You'd never know we'd had all that rain." Nick comments.

"They're predicting huge rainfall next week." Grace offers.

"It's been so hot for so long." Taylor adds.

"January and February are our hottest months it's only going to get worse." Tess comments.

...

" We need a pool." Kate quips.

" I spoke to Stevie earlier. She's been in and out of the pool all day."Tess notes.

" Lucky bugger." Regan chuckles.

"Yeah but she's pregnant remember imagine carrying all the extra weight over summer." Tess cautions.

"My eldest was born in late January and it was a stifling summer that year too. I spent my final weeks sitting in cold baths trying to keep cool." Moira says smiling.

"Stevie said if any of you want to go over for a swim you're more than welcome and she's organized enough food for a BBQ after."Tess informs them.

...

Alex kicks off his boots at the side door and walking past the laundry throws his socks and shirt into the laundry basket.

He walks into the downstairs bathroom and smiles as he reads a note.

_**If I'm not in the house, I'm possibly in the pool xxx Stevie and ?xxx**_

Quickly he jumps into the shower and washes the days grim off.

Towelling himself dry he puts his board shorts on that she left on the vanity for him.

Picking up the beach towel he moves outside.

...

Walking out to the pool he smiles.

She's floating on her back completely unaware he's there.

Tossing his towel beside hers on the chair, he sits with his feet in the water and watches her.

She looks so peaceful.

Her eyes are closed.

...

He scans across her body .

His eyes fall upon her breasts and even though she's on her back her bikini top struggles to hold her.

A beautiful rounded belly protrudes from the water and he can't help but smile when what appears to be a either a foot or a hand pushes up against the skin and moves across her tummy.

Waiting he watches.

...

As if sensing his presence she opens her eyes and smiles.

He slides into the water and walks over to her.

Righting herself and treading water she asks. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."He grins.

"We've missed you ."She offers putting her arms around his neck.

Kissing her softly he says. "I missed you too. How was your day?"

...

Sighing she replies. "I ate, slept, swam, slept, ate and swam."

He smiles and gives a little muffled laugh and says . "Sounds perfect."

"Almost ! If you were with us it would have been better." She replies.

He kisses her.

...

"Riley and Kate split."He tells her.

"Oh no! Any wonder he was grumpy. Why?"She asks.

Alex explains about his conversation with Riley.

"Can we do anything to help Alex?"She asks.

"I suggested a few things Stevie but he was pretty adamant that he was done."Alex answers.

"Now that's just sad."She says hugging into him.

...

"Is this a private party or can anyone one join?" Marcus chuckles then adds. "I asked the boys to come over to cool off I hope you don't mind?'

"No it's all good Marcus . I did the same thing with the Drover's crew. They'll be here soon too."Stevie offers .

Then looking at Alex she says ."Oh and instead of a sit down dinner I helped Rhonda prepare salads and we thawed meat for a BBQ. I hope that's ok?"

Still holding her he kisses her and says . "Whatever you want Mrs Ryan."

She sighs and says. "I never knew how much I'd enjoy being called Mrs Ryan. But you make it sound so good."

...'

Again he kisses her ,then letting her go he swims off.

She returns to her floating position .

Marcus jumps in and swims too.

Alex stops and Marcus grins and says . "That's an amazing sight isn't it?'

"What?"

"Her belly! I've never seen a pregnant belly before."Marcus explains.

...

Alex looks over at her .

Again her eyes are closed and with her ears below the water she wouldn't hear anything.

"It's even more amazing when it's your wife and your child Marcus."Alex replies .

"Yeah I'm sure it is."Marcus musess then exclaims "Bloody hell! Did you see that?"

"What ?"

...

"The baby moved and you could see it."Marcus explains.

"He's running out of room, so any movement now is really noticeable."Alex comments.

Still with his eyes on her belly Marcus asks."Don't you want to have your hands on her tummy all the time?"

Alex laughs and says . "Yeah but she gets pissed off because every time I put my hands on her belly he kicks heaps."

"She let me feel him kick one day . It was incredible . I'd never felt a baby kick before."Marcus enthuses.

Alex smiles and says . "It doesn't matter how many times it happens it's amazing every time."

The conversation ends when they hear Nick call. "Hello!

...


	8. Chapter 8 A search warrant

_**Kilarney...Three am...**_

Alex opens his eyes and sits up.

" Alex what are you doing?' Stevie asks half asleep..

"I thought I heard something.' He answers softly.

"Is it someone at the front door?' She asks sitting up too.

...

He flicks the light on low.

" Yeah I think it is."

His eyes fall to the clock on the side table.

"It's three am who in the hell would that be?'He questions .

...

"I still don't understand why we're searching now Paul this is ridiculous." Detective Wilson says to his partner.

"Like I told you Todd they'll be off guard, you know half asleep. If they're going to slip up it'll be now." Paul replies.

"Three am is stupid we would have had the same affect at five." Todd grumbles.

"They're farmers daybreak is when they get up , now shut up." Paul snarls.

...

Both men look up as the porch light illuminates the area.

Neither is expecting a man of Alex Ryan's size to answer the door.

Todd glances at Paul then offers up a greeting stating who they are and they are investigating cattle rustling in the district.

" What at three o'clock in the morning?" Alex grumbles sleepily.

...

Todd and Paul both hold up their badges and Todd hands Alex a search warrant.

Alex steps back and says . " You can search but know this, I'll be complaining to your superiors. My wife is pregnant and I don't appreciate you disturbing us like this."

" Who else lives on the property?" Paul asks.

Alex yawns and scratching his head says . " Um our overseer Riley , Patrick and Nat in the old homestead and here myself , my wife and my brother."

...

" Does your brother have anyone staying with him tonight?" Paul pushes.

Alex chuckles and says . " That's a bit bloody personal mate. Your investigating cattle not my brother's love life."

" I think we'll start with your brother's room. Please show us the way." Paul states.

Alex shakes his head and says . " Right , follow me."

...

Stevie pulls a light weight dressing gown around her shoulders and moves into the hallway.

She's startled when she sees two men following Alex up the stairs.

"Alex! What's goin' on?"Stevie asks her voice nervous.

Placing his arms around her he says . "They're investigating cattle rustling."

...

Frowning she fires up and says. " What at three in the morning?'

Todd hands the search warrant too her.

She reads it and says "Why are you searching the house?"

"I think you'll find it states we can search anywhere.' Paul snaps.

...

" Not good enough I want to speak to your boss now." She warns.

"I don't think he'd be happy being woken up Mrs Ryan." Todd offers.

"I'm almost nine months pregnant and I don't appreciate it either and if I'm awake he can be too.' She growls.

" Stevie just let them go we've got nothing to hide."Alex urges.

"I know we haven't Alex but it's three o'clock and its cattle rustling for Christ sakes as if we'd be involved in something like that."Stevie replies.

...

" Well you were accused of murder and you're husband was jailed for thieving a Bull and a car." Paul accuses.

Stevie's mouth drops open and she snarls. "I was framed for murder and the charges were dropped , he was framed about the Bull and the car was because we were stuck in the middle of nowhere after someone stole our truck."

Alex almost laughs as she fires up but just says . ' Stevie I want to go back to bed the sooner they search the sooner we can do that too, let em' go."

With a grumpy expression she says no more but folds her arms across her belly.

...

" Which rooms your brother in?' Paul asks.

" Hey no you don't ." Stevie warns.

"Why not?" Paul questions.

" His girlfriend is in there." Stevie warns.

She glances up at Alex and he says . " Since when?"

...

As Paul reaches for the door Marcus opens it.

He looks shocked and exclaims . " What in the hell is going on?'

Grace walks out behind him .

"Who's that?" Paul asks

" That's his girlfriend Grace." Stevie quips.

...

"We were led to believe he was seeing the local vet." Paul offers.

" What Ingrid?" Marcus asks.

Paul's stance changes.

Both Grace and Stevie notice.

" No Ingrid is our friend and our vet but that's all." Marcus offers.

...

"How do you know about Ingrid?" Stevie asks.

" Well if there is cattle moving through the district illegally you'd expect the local vet to know ." Paul offers.

Stevie laughs and says . " Why in the hell would Ingrid know about dodgy cattle deals ? Anyway she'd report it if she knew anything."

" Not necessarily." He replies.

"No she'd report it no worries at all." Grace offers.

Stevie and Marcus agree.

...

"You're not saying much Mr Ryan." Todd comments.

" I only met her once after I returned from Argentina and then she disappeared."Alex replies.

Paul straightens and asks . " Disappeared?"

" Yeah no one around here has seen her since Christmas day. They're investigating her disappearance." Alex replies.

Grace and Stevie look at each other.

...

"I would have thought you'd know that." Grace comments.

Paul looks at Todd and says . " I think we need to have a chat to the local police before we continue."

" I'm sorry but we've been misinformed we'll leave you now and return at a later date." Paul announces turning to walk back downstairs.

" What so that's it?' Stevie asks.

"For now yes it is." Paul grumbles then adds. " We'll see ourselves out."

...

Sitting in the living room a short time later the four discuss their ordeal.

" Now that was just weird." Stevie states.

"I don't understand why they would search the house? The office maybe but why upstairs?" Marcus muses.

"He was surprised that it was Grace that walked out behind Marcus." Alex offers.

...

" I think we should have a chat to Tom in the morning Alex . Something isn't right about any of this." Stevie suggests.

"I agree Stevie did you see the taller one when he realized Marcus wasn't with Ingrid?" Grace comments.

Stevie nods and adds. " Then he lost interest in the search."

"Even I noticed that. He bee lined straight for Marcus's room and then changed tack completely." Alex offers.

...

" Anyway we'd better get back to bed its almost four am we don't want to upset Riley again by being late." Alex states.

" He was fine with me." Marcus replies.

" Geez he was grumpy all day ."Alex comments.

Marcus shakes his head and looking puzzled says . " Well he must have been miffed with only you because he laughed and joked with me all day."

...

Stevie chuckles and says . " I think you've been played Alex."

Frowning Alex looks at her and says . " I think you might be right."

Stevie stands and arching her back stretches and yawns then says . " Ok see you in the morning."

Grace and Marcus walk upstairs .

Alex moves to follow and Stevie whispers. " Wait up."

...

Turning back he says. " Come on Stevie I'm tired."

She smiles and asks. " Are you hot too?"

Puzzled he replies. " It's a warm night ."

"How about a skinny dip to cool you off?" She offers.

" I'll get the towels. " He whispers.

She giggles and nods.

...

_**Drover's Kitchen a few days later...breakfast time...**_

Tess and all the girls are sitting in the kitchen about to eat breakfast.

Nick walks into the room smiling, kisses Tess and says. "I've just spoken to Alex and he'll ask this morning and let me know asap."

" Oh Wow that is so good." Tess exclaims.

Looking at the girls Nick explains. " I'm due to fly out at the end of next week but Tess and Claire will stay on ."

Questions fly and everyone is excited when they realize that both Nick and Tess will return to Drover's Run.

Nick explains how he has to return to tie up loose ends but with any luck should be back within a month ,two at the latest.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen..breakfast time**_

Riley knocks and walks into the kitchen for a meeting as requested by Alex.

" Morning ." He offers.

Rhonda is cooking breakfast.

Stevie hasn't slept very well and has been up since daybreak helping Rhonda.

...

Stevie is restless and bored with the long summer days and Alex busy with the farm.

She's cleaned and tidied every thing .

This morning she's already hung out the washing as they're expecting storms late this afternoon .

Alex has walked to the table with their coffees and asks Riley if he'd like one.

...

Turning back to grab one for him Alex watches Stevie moving towards him.

She just looks so very beautiful.

Her floral cotton dress unable to camouflage her huge belly.

In the last couple of weeks the waddle he noted on his return has moved to a sway, as her small frame tries to accommodate their growing son.

He smiles at her.

...

She begins to smile back then stops.

Holding the bench a pained expression arrives on her face.

"Stevie what's wrong?" Alex questions.

She doesn't answer straight away.

Finally her expression changes and she answers. "Nothing. I'm ok just your son getting himself comfortable. I think he must have long legs like yours because he likes to stretch them under my ribcage."

...

Alex holds her without comment.

Kissing her head he whispers. "Maybe I should stay home today."

"No you need to bring the cattle off the flood plains, I'll be fine Alex. Rhonda will be here until four with me anyway." She replies.

"If you're sure." He offers.

She nods.

...

Marcus arrives and Alex quips. "What time do you call this?"

"I've been online checking the latest weather updates and that storm is moving in faster than we thought." Marcus offers.

"What time will it reach us?" Alex asks.

"Mid afternoon maybe earlier." Marcus replies.

"Damn!" Alex exclaims turning to Rhonda he asks. "Rhonda can we have the egg and bacon as sandwiches please so we can eat on the run?''

...

The three men sit to discuss the day's work and when they finish Alex asks Riley how he'd feel about a trip to Argentina.

Nick will finish quicker with help and then he can return to Drover's Run , Tess and baby Claire.

"No I'm not interested. Thanks for thinking of me Alex but I don't think so.' Riley replies.

Stevie adds. " We thought you'd love it Riley. Good opportunity to see a brilliant breeding program in operation. Your job will be waiting when you get back and you'd be doing all of us a huge favour."

" We thought you'd jump at the chance being single and all." Alex comments then adds. " I thought it might be a good chance for you to clear your thoughts."

...

Riley asks. " What about Marcus ?"

Marcus grins at him and says . " I would have loved to have had a look but Grace and I are just finding our way and I don't want to jeopardize that."

Alex shakes his head and comments ." I really thought you'd want it mate. We'll pay you and Nick will as well. But it's alright we've discussed it and as you've declined we'll ask Kate."

" She'll love it." Stevie say grinning then clicks her fingers and says. "She'll snap up the offer in a heartbeat.'

Riley grins and says . " No she won't."

...

They look at him.

He drops his smile and offers. "She's really happy on Drover's she won't go."

" Its only for a month or two I think she will . Kate loves to learn and it's a fabulous opportunity for her." Stevie quips.

"Anyway we'd better get a move on . I want to be back here by lunchtime." Alex states.

Within a few minutes the men have grabbed the sandwiches and headed out.

...

_**Kilarney late afternoon...**_

A police car pulls up at the front of Kilarney.

Stevie makes her way over to it with a clothes basket tucked under her arm .

"Hey Tom what brings you out thing way?" Stevie asks.

Tom chuckles and replies. "Well don't you look all domesticated."

...

She grins and responds . " Barefoot and pregnant with clean washing in my arms. If you'd told me five years ago this is where I'd be and that I'd be blissfully happy I'd have laughed in your face."

He smiles and says . " It suits you Stevie, it really does."

" Yeah Alex tells me that too."She answers.

He nods and offers. " Word around town is that no one has ever seen him happier."

" Well that makes two of us." She quips.

"I've got a bit of news for you Stevie."He says changing subjects.

She smiles and says. " You'd better come inside then, it's too hot out here."

...

Walking towards the house she stops and grimaces.

"Are you alright?" Tom asks.

She doesn't answer immediately but finally says. " I think this baby has legs as long as his Father's . He keeps sticking them under my ribs."

Tom places his hand in the small of back and holding her forearm and says. " Come on you should be resting.'

She lets him help her .

...

Inside Tom asks . " When are you due Stevie?'

" End of next week." She answers and asks. "Would you like a cold drink?"

He nods . " Yes that would be nice thank you.'

Placing the drinks on the coffee table she settles back and says. "Right so what's going on?"

...


	9. Chapter 9 departures and arrivals

_**Drover's Run late afternoon...**_

"Ok. Let's get inside there's nothing else we can do now." Nick calls above the howling wind.

Kate and Taylor head for the shearers quarters.

"Hey you're not staying there! Come up to the house!" Nick yells after them.

"Ok we'll be there soon." They agree.

...

Inside the house Moira and Tess have everything ready for any emergency.

Once inside Nick moves into the office to check the latest weather forecast.

Kate and Taylor push hard on the back door trying to close it.

Grace arrives and the three of them close it together.

"Damn I'm glad we're out of that." Taylor comments.

...

"Half an hour and it'll be here." Nick states walking back into the kitchen.

"So now we wait." Taylor states.

"Yes nothing else we can do." Tess says as she sits down.

"Who's for a game of cards?" Grace asks.

"Yeah why not. It's going to be a very long night." Kate replies.

...

_**One the back road to Kilarney...**_

"There's a bough down. We'd better move it." Alex states slowing up.

"No leave it Alex there'll be more down after the storm." Riley offers.

"We'll just drag it out of the way mate someone could get hurt." Alex insists.

Marcus had nodded off in the back and with the movement of the car slowing, wakes and asks sleepily. "What in the hell are you stopping for?"

...

"Alex wants to move the branch." Riley calls back.

Shaking his head Marcus joins them.

Huffing and puffing the three men drag the large bough to the side of the road.

"Might as well have a pee while I'm here." Riley states.

A joke is made about being up wind.

A minute later a loud crack is heard above the howling wind and then another bough falls.

Crashing to the ground with lethal force.

...

_**Kilarney's living room...**_

Stevie wakes in a lather off sweat and slowly sits up.

Although it's a long time until the sun sets , the dark storm clouds make it look like dusk.

Standing she waddles quickly to the bathroom and vomits.

Rinsing her mouth she walks into the kitchen and reads the note left by Rhonda.

**Stevie, **

**I left at four. You were asleep and looked very peaceful. **

**Dinner is only cold chicken and salad I thought that was the best idea in case the power goes out and you couldn't reheat it. **

**See you tomorrow if I can get through. **

**Rhonda.**

Glancing at the clock she registers its five thirty.

Alex said he'd be back in the early afternoon.

Outside the storm is gaining momentum.

Reaching for the phone she dials Alex... Nothing.

She tries Marcus...Nothing.

Riley...Nothing.

...

Feeling the urge to vomit again, she rushes for the downstairs bathroom.

As she vomits she feels a trickle down her legs.

"Oh bub, not now." She whispers panicked.

Grabbing the towel she moves back to the phone.

She rings Alex... it goes to message bank ...fear rises.

...

_**Drover's Run Dining room...six o'clock in the evening.**_

"Who was on the phone?" Tess asks looking up.

Kate looks worried when she replies. "That was Stevie. Alex, Marcus and Riley were supposed to be back home early in the afternoon and they haven't shown up. She's tried ringing them but no one is answering."

Nick looks concerned and says. "They were only moving a herd from the flats they should have been back no later than two. Something's wrong."

"It sure is." Kate comments then adds. "Stevie's waters have broken and she's there on her own."

As Kate relays the rest of the message, the power fails.

...

_**Kilarney after midnight...**_

Kate and Grace ride carefully to the stables and attend to the horses.

Frightened at what they might find they run towards the house.

The worst of the storm has past but still the winds and rains retard their progress.

Pushing open the door Grace calls. "Stevie?"

They listen.

Silence.

...

Both feel sick with nerves.

It was too dangerous to ride any earlier and even now the risk had been great.

But the thought of leaving Stevie on her own to give birth had pushed them to take the risk.

Being hit by flying debris was a very real danger but they'd come anyway.

In the darkness and with creeks and rivers rising it had taken a long time.

Hopefully Stevie's ok.

...

Moving through the darkened house they call. "Stevie?"

They come to an abrupt halt on the landing.

When a man's voice calls. "We're in here."

"Stevie?" Grace calls as she opens the bedroom door.

...

A baby cries.

His Mother does too.

Grace and Kate both smile with relief.

"You're a bit late." Alex quips grinning at them through tears.

...

In flickering candle light the girls help Alex tend to Stevie and the baby.

Cleaning them both up and changing the sheets.

"God this is not how I envisioned my delivery." Stevie sighs.

'Well it could have been worse Stevie." Grace chuckles.

'How?"She asks.

'It could have been Riley and Marcus helping." She replies.

Stevie smiles, feeling relieved that Alex made it and that they'd had time alone to meet their son before the girls arrived.

...

"We tried to get through earlier in the Ute but there were too many boughs across the roads... Grace suggested the horses but we had to wait until the worst of the storm had past." Kate offers.

"How long have you been here Alex?" Grace asks.

"Only since around eight o'clock last night. Riley broke his leg when a bough came down on us. Marcus drove him to hospital and I had to walk home." He offers.

...

"Is he alright? 'Kate asks sounding distressed.

"Yeah he needed to be hugged and kissed but he's not my type. " Alex teases.

Stevie is exhausted and weak but manages to say. "Alex please don't tease her, not now."

...

"Are you hungry Stevie?" Kate asks.

"I'm starving Kate.' She replies.

"We'll give you some time alone, and get something for you to eat."Grace offers.

The girls head downstairs.

...

"Alex can you help me please?" Stevie asks trying to get comfortable.

Gently he cradles her into a better position.

Climbing onto the bed he sits with his arm around her and watches as she offers her breast to the baby.

Latching on the baby suckles.

...

Alex smiles and comments. "It's amazing Stevie. He just knows what to do, doesn't he?"

"Sort of proves he's yours without DNA doesn't it?" She quips.

He laughs and kisses her.

...

"Well here we are." He muses.

"Hmmm... I can't ever remember being so happy Alex." She says softly.

She looks up at him and asks. "Are you alright?"

Tears stream down his face as he says. "We did it Stevie, through all the sadness and anger, the timing is finally right and he's here. I didn't think I could love you more than I already did. Every time I got close to being happy somehow I lost it but not this time. God I love you."

His voice trails away and he buries his head into her neck.

Lifting her hand she holds his head to hers and with tears flowing freely she whispers. "I love you too."

...

_**Drover's Run daybreak...**_

Tess hasn't slept.

All night she'd worried about Stevie.

They'd all argued over who would go.

Finally they'd agreed it would be Kate and Grace.

No news had come through and Tess was getting more and more stressed by the hour.

Hearing the back door Tess moves quickly to the doorway.

"Emergency services just dropped in to see how we faired." Nick says smiling at her.

...

Nick can see the anguish on her face.

"Are the roads clear yet?" She asks then adds. "If they got through."

He smiles and tells her . "The roads are safe for them but not for us yet. They delivered a message though."

She looks up at him and questions. "What's the message? Who was it from?"

He chuckles and says. "There's been a stork sighted over on Kilarney and all's well."

...

Tess's face lights up. "Really he's here they're all ok?"

Nick nods and says. "Yes he's here, you're an Uncle Tess."

She laughs then asks. "Is Stevie alright did the girls get there in time?'

"Stevie's great, the baby is too. The girls didn't get there in time but Alex did."

Tess sighs deeply and wraps her arms around his waist. "Ah Nick I'm so glad it's over for them."

Hugging her tightly he says. "Yeah me too. Plus I'll get to meet my nephew before I fly out."

...

_**Kilarney later in the day...**_

Stevie sits in the living room feeding the baby.

"Hello!" Rhonda calls.

"We're in here." Stevie replies.

"They've finally opened the roads." Rhonda says smiling then adds. "I couldn't wait to get here. I've brought a gift for the little fellow. Where's Alex?"

Stevie smiles and says. "News travels fast."

Rhonda chuckles and answers. "A baby born in the middle of a storm and delivered by his Father? Travelled like wildfire everyone's thrilled and glad that you're all safe."

Stevie smiles and replies. "Alex had to go and help Marcus and the boys. We've got Riley with a broken leg so we're a bit short for the cleanup."

"But he should be here with you Stevie! He's waited such a long time for this."Rhonda offers.

"I know but we aren't going anywhere."She replies then looking at the baby says. "Are we little man?"

...

_**Midday Kilarney...**_

Moving upstairs Alex finds Stevie asleep.

He stands softly chatting to the baby and stroking his face.

"Do I get a cuddle or is it all about your son from now on ?"Stevie voice asks softly.

He smiles and moves over and gently lowers himself beside her on the bed.

Sliding his arm under her neck she wriggles in beside him.

...

"How are you?"He whispers softly.

"Tired but happy. Jim came and gave us the once over and we're both good."She offers.

He kisses her sweetly.

"You back for lunch?"She asks.

"No, back for the day."He says.

"What about the clean up?"She asks.

"No we've had volunteers turn up in droves. Marcus can deal with them. So I'm all yours." He tells her.

...

"Volunteers?"She asks.

"Rhonda's husband Stan is a Leo she's called in the Lions Club."Alex explains.

Stevie snuggles in and says. "She's a sweet heart she said you should be here because you've waited so long."

He kisses her again and looking at her says. "She's right I've waited my entire life for this day. I'm a Father Stevie."

She giggles and says. "I know just a little bit exciting isn't it?"

...

He hugs her and asks. "Want to have lunch with me?"

"Ok."She replies sitting up gingerly.

He rises and placing his hands under her arms gently helps her to her feet.

"I need to go to the bathroom first Alex. Will you wait for me please? I'm a little wobbly on my feet."She explains.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen...**_

Alex holds the door open with his foot and guides Stevie through.

Rhonda smiles and says. "Perfect timing I've made all of your favourites."

Stevie glances at Alex.

He winks at her.

...

Stevie chuckles and says. "There's a rather large pillow on my chair."

Alex looks at her and says. "I thought it might be softer for you to sit on."

Gingerly she sits down.

"Are you alright? You're not uncomfortable?' He asks in a whisper.

She holds his face in her hands and draws him in for a kiss and says. "It's perfect thank you."

...

_**Kilarney later in the afternoon...**_

Riley hobbles into the kitchen as Marcus holds the door open for him.

Rhonda greets them and asks if they've eaten.

Replying in the negative Riley sits and Marcus makes them a coffee.

"Where are Stevie and Alex?" Marcus asks.

"I think he was helping her with a shower. She's still a little unsteady on her feet." Rhonda offers.

...

"Are you alright in there Stevie?" He calls from outside of the door.

He hears her laugh then she replies. "Alex you delivered our child I don't think me showering is something you need to hide from."

He opens the door grinning at her and offers. "I just thought because every things sore and stuff you'd want some privacy."

"If I was sitting on the toilet yes I'd want privacy but I'm not. Anyway my body has changed now so you'd better get used to it.' She chuckles.

She already has her bra and panties on and looks so different to yesterday.

...

He smiles and asks. "Can I touch your tummy?"

She laughs and says. "Sure but it feels disgusting."

He places his hand on her stomach and says. "It's all soft."

"Yes I won't be winning any fabulous abs competitions any time soon, will I?"She remarks.

...

He looks at her and says. "Give yourself a break Stevie you've just given birth. Anyway I think you look fantastic. I'd sleep with ya."

She grins and says. "Well sleep will be all you'll be getting for the next few weeks."

He hugs her and says. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it came out Stevie."

She looks at him and asks. "Alex you went through all of this with Claire why are you so uptight with me?"

...

He looks uncomfortable and replies. "Well it's all very different."

"How?" She asks.

"You worked a topless bar; Claire would never have done that."Alex states.

She frowns and asks. "Meaning?"

Running his hand over his forehead he says. "That didn't come out right either. Stevie do we really need to talk about this it makes me very uncomfortable."

"Yes I think we do Alex." She growls.

...

He inhales and looks at the ceiling.

Then at the wall.

Finally he briefly looks at her and says. "You're a lot more confidant and open about who you are."

"Meaning? " She pushes frowning at him.

...

"Claire could be ...a bit prudish sometimes ...and she had boundaries." He offers.

She laughs and says. "Oh. That's not what I thought you meant. Sorry."

He exhales and says. "You're not afraid to tell me what you want...and I can tell you exactly how I feel and what I need... When I was in Argentina ...some of our phone calls...Claire would never have done that."

She giggles and holds her hands up with her palms facing him and says. "Ok that conversation is done and we never bring it up again. I think we've crossed a line that we shouldn't have. From now on when it comes to talking about sex it's you and I ok? No one else."

He nods and grins at her and says. "So no threesomes."

She tilts her head and says. "Well if you can find a really nice looking bloke I'll think about it."

He roars laughing, hugs her and says. "You are just too twisted and I love it. We are having none of that Stevie! It's just you and me. "

She giggles. "Good... I'm happy with that too."

...

Alex guides Stevie downstairs and into the kitchen.

She's wearing three quarter pants and a pretty pale blue shirt.

Considering what she's been through in the last few hours she looks good.

A little pale...and plump...but good.

...

"Wow you look different!" Marcus exclaims.

Stevie smiles and says. "Thanks... I think."

He moves over and hugging her says. "Congratulations I saw the little guy before. He's awesome.'

She smiles."Thanks Marcus, I'm pretty pleased with my efforts."

...

Riley stands and hugs her too and says. "Sorry for messing up you birthing plans."

She replies. "That's ok he was here for the important part. How's the leg?"

"Aching." He replies.

"Yeah I bet it is."She offers.

...

Riley is still standing when The Drover's Crew arrive bearing gifts, food and congratulations.

Kate walks straight into Riley's open arms and then he kisses her.

Alex and Stevie grin at each other.

Everyone else in the room stops talking.

...

"So you're not going to Argentina Kate?" Alex asks.

She grins and says. "No sorry."

"We knew you wouldn't and we knew he wouldn't either."Stevie quips.

"Was there ever a trip at all?" Riley asks grinning.

...

Alex nods and says. "Yeah there is but thankfully Marcus and Grace have agreed to go. They'll both learn something for each farm and Nick will get back even faster with the two of them there."

"Well that's not fair you didn't offer to send the both of us together!" Kate grumbles.

"You can still go if you want but you'll have to be Riley's chauffer." Alex states.

"Really?" She questions.

...

"Anyway enough of this talk where's the baby?" Tess asks.

"I'll get him.' Alex offers.

Moving upstairs he returns quickly bringing the little bundle into the kitchen.

They all crowd around as Alex hands the baby to Tess.

She lifts him up and kisses his face.

"Oh my god he's so soft. You forget just how soft they are."Tess gushes.

...

She unwraps him and says. "Let's have a good look at you little man. Oh my goodness he's not little at all."

Marcus states. "Geez I only saw him wrapped up any wonder he hurt your ribs Stevie. How in the hell did he fit in?"

They all laugh.

"It's amazing isn't it? Once you see them and then you try and work out they did fit." Alex comments.

...

"Hello!" A voice calls from the back door.

Marcus says. "That sounds like Ingrid!"

Alex answers the door and invites her in.

Questions are fired at her.

Where has she been?

Did she know about Hercules?

Is she alright?

...

Stevie explains about her conversation with Tom and how he'd told her thanks to the information that they'd passed on they'd been able to arrest Ingrid's ex husband Paul who had been stalking her for years.

Ingrid apologizes for almost bringing harm to them and she explains that the reason Paul wanted to search Marcus's room first was because her ex husband thought she was in a relationship with him.

They're all stunned when they learn that the last man she'd been in a relationship with, Paul had beaten to a pulp.

"So that why he was stunned when he saw Grace." Alex asks.

"Yes."Ingrid replies.

...

"I don't understand about Hercules though." Riley asks.

"It's always been difficult keeping ahead of Paul and when I saw his car in town on Christmas day, I took off to search for the next place I could go. I left Hercules in a lower paddock not knowing about the flash flooding and he drowned. Tom was waiting for me when I got back yesterday and told me that I was safe and about Hercules. " Ingrid states sadly.

"So the investigation of your disappearance was actually them trying to catch him?" Tess asks.

"Yes."She replies.

...

"So you're safe to stay here now." Grace comments.

'Yes I am but I'll move on and start again. That's why I came to say goodbye and thank you."Ingrid comments.

They all talk for a little while longer and she leaves.

...

_**Kilarney midnight...**_

Stevie lies on her side in the bed feeding the baby.

Alex leans on his arm watching them.

Raising his hand he touches the little boy's cheek.

Looking at his wife he says. "You look tired Stevie."

...

Sighing she replies. "I am very tired Alex."

He pushes a stray curl back behind her ear and says. "That's why they call it labour I guess because it's such hard work."

She smiles.

Movement between them tears Alex's gaze from her and he chuckles. "I think he's finished."

...

Stevie looks down at the baby , he's released her nipple .

Moisture slides from the corner of his mouth.

Stevie smiles and offers. "Yes he is. Look Alex."

A little smile sweeps across the babies face.

"Did you see that?" She quizzes.

Standing he lifts the baby and says." Yeah I did. You try and sleep Stevie I'll change him and burp him."

Alex bends and kisses her.

...

Twenty minutes later Alex places his son in his crib.

"There you go little man. Time for sleep and it has to be at least four hours so Mum can rest too. It's been a big day.

Tomorrow will be a big day too." He whispers then adds. "I'll give you the grand tour of Kilarney in the morning. Just me and you ok?'

He runs his hand across the baby's head.

...

Flicking off the light he climbs in beside Stevie and cuddles into her.

He thinks about the past twenty four hours.

In one day they'd shared so much and now he was a Father.

He snuggled into her just a little more.

...

With one arm under her neck and the other resting on her soft, wobbly tummy.

He smiles and wonders at the love he feels for her.

Listening to her breath he feels a contentment he's never experienced before,with this beautiful woman in his arms.

...

His wife, the Mother of his child and the keeper of his heart.

As he drifts of to sleep he inhales her perfume and feels her soft hair against his cheek.

Claire enters his thoughts and he respectfully and gently pushes her aside.

This is his moment with Stevie and the baby just the three of them and he doesn't want to share it with anyone else.

...


	10. Chapter 10Boarding passes and pool cues

_**Kilarney... seven am ...outside...**_

In the early morning, a warm breeze drifts around Alex Ryan as he strolls about the house yard.

Every now and again he stops, either leaning against a fence or sitting on a bench or step.

A narrative flows from his lips to his son.

In a thin wrap, is the pink face of the newborn shaded by his Father's large hand against the bright sunshine.

Alexander Hall Ryan's eyes are open, his expression peaceful.

...

Nearby the child's Mother sits watching them.

Delighted by the scene but not wanting to intrude.

Every part of her body hurts today but the overwhelming love she feels in her heart numbs it and makes it secondary.

A fly flits past her face; she sweeps her hand to shoo it away.

...

From the corner of his eye Alex Ryan senses movement.

In his arms the baby squirms and lets out a small squawk.

Glancing towards the house Alex smiles .

" Mummy's watching us mate. She was asleep when we left, she must have been worried, wondering where you are." He whispers.

The baby stretches,yawns and sighs.

...

Stevie rises and takes her time down the steps.

Walking so very slowly towards them.

Something in Alex hurts.

His smiles drifts with the breeze when he realizes she's in pain.

...

Her normal stride is a slow shuffle.

He feels the weight of his son in his arms .

She'd carried this weight inside her .

Again the baby stretches and Alex feels the strength in his tiny limbs .

...

With purpose he lumbers towards her, not wanting her to move any more.

Realization pushing the distance between them to a minimum.

"What are you doing out here?" He questions.

She recoils from his words.

Stung by the delivery.

" Alex ! I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She replies softly.

...

He smiles, placing his arm around her shoulder and answers.

" How could you ever feel like an intruder into our lives. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here Stevie. I meant you look like you're in pain come inside and rest.' He offers.

She lifts her hand to move the soft cloth so she can see her baby's face.

"Isn't he just perfect Alex." She states kissing the baby's head.

...

Smiling he replies. " I may be biased but I think so."

Inhaling she sighs.

" Can we have breakfast out here Alex ? It's such a beautiful morning.' She asks.

"Whatever you want Stevie, are you ok to walk over to the table and chairs." He replies .

"No I mean here ." She replies.

...

"What on the lawn?" He questions.

She smiles and answers. " Sooner he gets used to roughing it the better."

He leans and kisses her and says . " Like I said Cowgirl whatever you want. Are you right to take him and I'll go and grab a blanket and some food."

She nods and smiles as Alex gently places the baby into her arms .

...

"Hello beautiful boy, I missed you." She coos.

Alex smiles at her then turns towards the house.

" Just some fruit and juice for me Alex please. Nothing greasy." She calls after him.

" Righto." He calls, without looking back.

She smiles watching him run to get their breakfast.

...

By the time he returns.

Stevie is lying in the dappled shade of the trees.

As he approaches, he smiles.

She's feeding the baby.

...

Spreading the blanket , he takes the baby as she gets more comfortable .

" Boy you thought of everything didn't you." She says grinning when he hands her a pillow.

Resting her arm on it he chuckles and says. " I thought you might have wanted it for the other end."

She laughs and replies. " If I'm sitting definitely but lying down I'm ok."

...

_**Kilarney...Ten am .. the kitchen..**_

"You're early Marcus." Rhonda exclaims as he walks into the kitchen.

Smiling he replies. " The harvesting is finished and there's only hay carting left to do now so it's pretty quiet. With the Lion clubs help we've finished our storm clean up."

" When do you head off to Argentina?" She asks.

"End of next week." He replies.

...

"It'll be very quiet around here." She muses.

"I guess, but it will be nice for Stevie and Alex with the new bub."He suggests.

She nods and says . "They're very good at finding their own space already."

He looks at her with a quizzical look on his face.

...

" They've had a picnic breakfast on the front lawn. "She offers.

"With the baby?" He asks.

She nods.

"I wondered where they were. I won't disturb them." He states.

...

_**Kilarney's lawn ...ten thirty am...**_

Alex wakes with Stevie nestled into his armpit and the baby asleep on his chest.

He's hot and sweaty but doesn't move.

Stevie's breathing changes and he realizes she's awake when she begins to stretch.

" Good morning again." He whispers.

...

Tilting her head to look at him she smiles and says . "Good morning... I'm hot."

"Well I've always thought so." He replies.

She pushes herself up resting on her elbow and leans to kiss him and then runs her hand over the baby and comments. "He's quite contented there isn't he?"

Alex smiles and answers. " Yeah he's hardly moved."

...

" He likes the outdoors."She comments.

"Well he's ours, so that's just as well isn't it."Alex beams.

Inhaling she nods and asks. " What would you like to do?"

" Same as we're doing now but somewhere cooler."He chuckles.

...

" I need a shower." She says.

" I should probably do some paper work."He offers.

"We could help you." She quips.

" Sounds good.' He says smiling at her.

...

_**Kilarney three days later Stevie and Alex's bedroom...early morning.**_

Alex wakes feeling uncomfortable .

Stevie is nestled under his arm with her chest pushed up against him and her leg draped across his legs.

He frowns as he slides his hand between her breasts and himself then grinning says . " Stevie wake up."

She moves a little and he watches as she grimaces and says. " Oh well that doesn't feel good."

...

He laughs and offers. " Safe to say your milks in."

She opens one eye and says . " Sorry."

" Well the little bloke will be happy that's for sure." He quips.

"Oh yuck it's all sticky." She grumbles pulling her top away from her chest.

...

Standing up he says . " Come on let's have a shower.'

Screwing up her face she says . " Yeah I'll have to change the sheets too. "

She visits the toilet first then joins him in the shower.

By the time she walks in Alex is already soaped up.

...

Climbing in she lets the warm water run over her and feels a tingling as her milk lets down.

He laughs. " You're a girl of many talents aren't you."

Looking down she covers her breasts as milk squirts freely from them.

" Don't be shy Stevie I'm impressed. I've never seen that happen before." He chuckles .

...

She lets her hands drop and he watches.

She smiles and says ." You're easily entertained aren't you?'

He moves to hug her and she pushes him back.

"They're sore Alex please be gentle." She says.

...

He smiles and reaches to touch her.

" God they're like rock." He exclaims.

She looks puzzled and says . " I would have thought you'd know about this?"

He shakes his head.

She pulls a face and is actually pleased that they are sharing something he hasn't experienced before.

...

He begins to wash her back for her and says . " I'd better get out."

" A little too much excitement for you." She chuckles.

He gives her a quick kiss and says . "I think we should shower on our own until we can...when I can.."

She laughs and says . " Spit it out Alex ,until we can have sex again and you can act on your urges."

...

Shaking his head he grins and says . " Always cut to the chase don't you? Yes until I can do what I want to do ."

She leans out of the shower and gives him a kiss and says . "Nice to know you still want me."

" I don't just want you Stevie. I want to ravish you."He whispers.

She giggles.

" You could shower with me as just my friend." She suggests.

...

Raising an eyebrow he says . "No not a good idea."

" What about if I turn the hot water off?" She quizzes.

Shaking his head he laughs and says. " The way you look no not even a cold shower would help."

She smiles as he moves from the bathroom.

...

_**Drover's Run five days later... five pm ...**_

" Come on Tess hurry up I don't want a late night!" Nick calls up the stairs.

"Have you got the nappy bag?" Tess replies.

"Yes and the baby's in her car seat and the cars running."He grumbles.

...

Running down the stairs she digs. " Ok Harry I'm ready."

He laughs and taps her on the bottom as she moves by him and says . " I'll give you bloody Harry."

"Well don't be a grumble bum and I won't call you that." She quips.

Smiling he follows her out to the car.

...

_**Gungellan Pub six pm...**_

Alex holds the door as Stevie moves through and he follows with the baby in the capsule.

It takes them a good fifteen minutes to move through to the lounge as many stop and congratulate them on the new baby.

Tess, Nick, Marcus and Grace are already there quietly chatting over drinks when Stevie and Alex finally arrive.

"Come on you two I don't want a late night." Nick calls.

...

" Shut up Nick we've been here for bloody ages it's taken us twenty minutes just to get through the bar." Alex responds grinning.

"Sweet Jesus Stevie look at your Hooters they're enormous."Grace observes.

They all laugh when Stevie bites . "Yeah thanks for that Kingston I hadn't noticed."

"Can you see your feet?" Grace teases.

...

Stevie looks straight at Marcus and says . " Can you hurry up and get her pregnant so I can torment her please?"

They all laugh and Marcus's face turns a deep red.

" Oh Marcus I'm so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."Stevie offers.

Marcus doesn't look at her but nods and says . " That's ok."

...

They order their meals and sit back , relax and discuss the trip to Argentina.

Tess feeds Claire in between entrée and mains then takes her into the bathroom to change her nappy.

Alexander sleeps on.

Nick explains to Alex what he has to do on his return to Argentina and they discuss the best use of time and workers.

Alex and Stevie have more knowledge of what Grace, Kate and Riley know and how best to have them help.

Nick thinks Marcus will be invaluable with all the paperwork he has to complete too.

...

Nick's thrilled with what he learns and says . " We might be able to wrap this up in three weeks. That will be so good if we can."

Tess's excitement builds at the thought of Nick being home sooner.

" So where are Riley and Kate tonight?" Grace asks.

"They've gone into Fisher . Riley is being fitted with a boot he'll be able to help a lot more that way."Stevie replies.

...

" Right who wants another beer?" Alex asks.

Marcus, Grace and Nick reply in the positive.

" Stevie would you like something?" He asks.

"Just a lemon squash thanks ." She replies.

Tess asks for the same .

...

Alexander stirs and Stevie lifts him from the capsule and discreetly begins to feed him.

She has worn a pretty, cotton over shirt with a lace tank top underneath.

Unless you were actually standing over her you wouldn't know she was feeding.

Except for the delightful sound of the baby as he goes from grizzly to satisfaction, once her milk has let down.

...

On the table beside them a man who is quite obviously tipsy and not a local has noticed what's going on and calls out. " Hey love do you think you could go somewhere else to do that I'm trying to eat my dinner here?"

Alex has arrived back with a tray of drinks and is about to say something when the waitress brings some of the meals.

" Alex ignore him." Stevie urges.

Alex sits as she requests and begins to cut up her steak for her, so she can easily eat while feeding the baby.

...

Placing the meal back in front of her.

Alex quietly fumes.

"Hey love did you hear me?" The drunk pushes.

Stevie stands still feeding the baby and picks her plate up and moves over to the next table.

...

" Come on then." Stevie says.

"What?" The drunk asks.

"Well if I have to eat my meal in the toilets while I feed my son, you can come and keep me company."She says with her anger controlled.

" I'm not sitting in a bloody toilet to eat." The drunk retorts.

...

'Well neither is my son so shut the hell up and mind your own business .'She growls and walks back to their table.

The drunk looks embarrassed and his fellow diners do too.

No further comment is made.

...

She sits back down and Alex asks . " Are you ok?'

"Do I look ok? " She replies.

He smiles at her, leans over and kisses her and says . "Eh you'll have to do I suppose."

She chuckles.

...

"Picked the wrong woman to tangle with didn't he." Nick chuckles.

Stevie is still annoyed but comments. " If I was uncovered then maybe I could understand..'

Looking at Marcus who is sitting opposite her she asks. " Can you see anything Marcus?"

He gets a cheeky grin on his face when he replies. " I've seen more when you're in bikini's Stevie."

Stevie's mouth drops open and then she grins and quips. " It's always the quiet ones. You have to watch the quiet ones."

They all laugh.

...

Grace and Tess move off to the toilet and Alex and Nick have gone for more drinks.

Stevie has finished feeding the baby and has him over her shoulder burping him.

"Marcus I'm really sorry about embarrassing you before about Grace." Stevie says.

He gives her a funny little grin and looking around leans in and says . " Just as you said that I was actually thinking the same thing ."

...

A loud melodic laugh escapes from her .

Marcus laughs too and explains. " In a nicer way though I was thinking about how happy the two of you are with the little guy and I was thinking how much I want that."

She smiles at him and says . "Marcus I'll keep my fingers crossed that it all works out for you."

" She is so much fun to be around and she is different to anyone I've dated before." He offers.

" Yeah they certainly broke the mould when they made her." Stevie chuckles.

...

Alex returns and places a flyer in front of Stevie.

She passes the baby to Marcus who happily takes his nephew.

Picking up the flyer she reads and then looks at Alex.

"What ya reckon?" He asks smiling broadly.

...

"I reckon we should be good to go." She chuckles.

" What is it?" Tess asks.

Stevie holds the paper up and says . "Pool comp starts next week!"

"But you've just had a baby.' Marcus offers.

...

"Marcus he'll be three weeks old by then." Stevie replies.

" So will I put our names down?" Alex asks.

She nods and says . " Yeah it's time we won our title back.'

" Title?" Marcus asks.

...

Stevie smiles and replies. "We were three time Gungellan champions ."

" Well who beat you?"Marcus asks.

" No one we were undefeated." Alex quips.

"Alex got married and Miss Fancy pants put a stop to it." Stevie explains

...

Alex looks at Stevie and says. " It was my fault too Stevie."

" Yeah but I don't like blaming you." She chuckles.

He leans over and kisses her and says . "Right I'll let them know we're in and then we'll head for home."

She nods.

...

_**A week later Drover's Run...**_

" Have you got everything Nick." Tess asks trying to be brave .

He smiles at her and says. " Almost."

She looks up at him glassy eyed and says . " I don't want you to go."

A step removes the space between them and his arms enfold her .

...

Kissing her head he whispers. "I don't want to leave you either but it's only for a little while Tess.'

He feels her nod and knows she's crying.

They stand without comment for a few minutes just enjoying each other's arms.

" Come on now! You're as tough as Stevie and she got through it." He offers trying to rally her spirit.

...  
He takes her hand and leads her up onto the widows walk.

Standing behind her he whispers. " We're home Tess just another month and we won't leave here ever again ok?"

She nods still teary.

"When I get back we'll use some of the money we've made to give the place a coat of paint inside and out and we'll put a new hot water service in too."Nick offers.

Turning towards him she laughs and says . " Don't you like cold showers?"

...

"Oi!" Alex calls from behind them.

Still in each other's arms the turn to his voice.

" What have you done with my nephew?" Tess asks seeing neither Stevie or Alex have the baby.

Alex laughs and replies. " We didn't even get out of the car before Taylor snaffled him."

...

Stevie sees the look on Tess's face and knows she upset about Nick's departure tomorrow.

Holding up her arms the two women embrace .

" We're on the home stretch now Tess . In a few short weeks we'll have both the Ryan's in the same country as us." Stevie states.

Tess hugs her tightly and moving back replies. " I have to let him go first."

...

"See I knew this would happen McLeod you've gone soft." Stevie teases.

Tess grins at her and says . " Well I suppose if you can do it I should be able to do it easily."

Stevie grins at her and quips. " There she is! That's the Tess McLeod I know and love."

Tess nods.

...

The four stand enjoying the view for a little longer then Alex says . "Got some good news for all of us. Stevie's cousin Ben is coming to give us a hand while the others are away and Stevie spoke to Regan and she's in between jobs at the moment so she'll be here to help around Drover's too."

Nick asks. " Do you really think you need the extras Alex ? If I'd known you'd be short staffed I wouldn't have agreed to take the others."

"Stop thinking about money all the time Nick . I did this as back up and I thought it would make you worry less, knowing Tess had sufficient help."Alex remarks.

Tess takes Alex's arm and walks back towards the exit and says . " Thank you Alex I appreciate it and take no notice of Harry back there he's turning in to a grump before my very eyes."

" Wifey!" Nick warns playfully from behind them .

They all enjoy the joke.

...

_**Gungellan Pub the following night...**_

Stevie feeds the baby and Alex grabs some drinks for them.

" There you go one lemon squash and we're registered to play . The comp starts in half an hour."Alex says smiling as he sits beside her.

Inhaling deeply she smiles and says . " It feels like old times Alex .'

"Yeah but we've got the little fella with us now too."Alex comments.

...

Looking down at the baby she runs her free hand across his head.

Alex watches her and wonders what she's thinking.

Looking up she asks . " What?"

" I was wondering what you were thinking about?" He replies.

...

Again she inhales and answers . ' I was thinking I have Alex Ryan's son."

His lips are on hers quickly, delivered with great tenderness.

With her hand on his face she says. " Some days I have to pinch myself Alex because I can't believe how happy I am.'

He kisses her again.

...

"Stevie are you right there?" Ben's voice booms from behind them.

She laughs and says . " I'm more than alright Ben. You all settled in over on Drover's?"

" Yeah it's a hardship being surrounded by beautiful women, but I'll cope."He replies.

Tess, Taylor, Moira and Regan are all with him.

...

" Tess what are you doing here?' Stevie asks.

" We're the cheer squad Stevie. Thought it was about time we shook this place up again." Tess chuckles.

" Plus we thought you'd play better if you had a few extra baby sitters." Moira offers.

Stevie smiles and placing her hand on Moira's arm says . " Thank you."

...

Moira leans down and whispers. " Plus it's a nice distraction from the others flying out."

" How is she?" Stevie asks.

"She's a McLeod so she'll do it easily with a little support from her friends." Moira replies.

Stevie smiles and nods.

...

_**Half an hour later...**_

" Come on Cowgirl , hand him over to Moira. We've got a pool game to win."Alex says holding out his hand to Stevie.

Taking his hand she smiles and says. " Yeah we're gunna rule the world."

He laughs and says . " Well give it a damn good shake at the very least!"

With their pool cues in hand Stevie whispers. " Would you like to kiss me or check out my cleavage?'

...

He leans to kiss her and grinning says . " I see your cleavage and it's very, very nice but if you want to win this don't distract me."

She laughs as she moves to take her shot.

He taps her on the bottom.

Turning back she gives him her best smile, he returns it with a wink.

...

...


	11. Guests of honour as friends reunite

_**Argentina ...Two days later...**_

"Ok folks we'd better make a start." Nick says.

"I'm sorry we've messed you around Nick." Marcus offers.

Nick smiles and replies. "You haven't messed me around at all Marcus. When Tess and I arrived it was a major culture shock for us too."

"Well come on then let's get into this so we can get everything done for you." Riley states.

"Ok come on we'll take you for a drive first and explain briefly what we are doing." Nick explains.

...

As they drive across the property he tells them that the most impressive feature was the excellent quality and extent of the grasslands.

The flat, grass covered, almost treeless area is a cow herd heaven with deep, rich soils and good water.

This particular farm has extensive land holdings used for commercial beef production.

In addition they produce corn and soybeans for both human and cattle consumption.

The project he has been given is an Angus seed stock herd, on this beautiful ranch in the heart of the pampas.

...

"This herd is a source of world class Angus genetics." He tells them.

The questions come thick and fast as they all try to understand what it is exactly Nick and Tess have been doing.

With a dead line till they leave for Australia they have to learn quickly.

The days will be long and hard as they struggle with the language and won't always have Nick with them.

Kate will do well as her Italian heritage will help her.

...

For the first three weeks they barely leave the farm.

The work is hot and difficult but extremely rewarding.

Initially tempers flared between them as they struggled with the different food and culture.

But they worked through it how they would at home with anger on both sides, raised voices and emotions and then a beer at the end of the day where all was forgiven and forgotten.

...

By the fourth week Nick took them all to a huge market where thousands of animals were auctioned.

They'd all picked up a few words by then and understood social dos and don'ts.

They learnt six words they would all use with each other and jokingly with their Argentine counter parts having established humour as an equalizer.

_**Che'**_ which is like hey you or can be used like mate.

_**Boludo.. **__Which is like a fool or an idiot._

_**Quilombo... **__was used like what a bloody mess and not to be used in polite company._

_**Onda ..**__Meant__vibrations as in__buena_ or_ mala onda being really cool or very uncool_

Pedo_._ To be _en pedo_ is to be drunk; _vivir en nube de pedos_ means to be out of touch with reality (literally "to live in a cloud made of farts") and _subo como pedo de buzo_ means to rapidly climb the social ladder (literally "to go up like a scuba diver's fart.)

How they learned to use it was _ni en pedo_ which basically means "not even if I was drunk", or "no way in hell".

And finally Quilmes which is a beer brand.

They learnt that on their first day.

...

In their final week they were all relaxed and had eased into the Argentine way of life and had each found their own space.

Nick had thoroughly enjoyed everything about this small group and getting to know their strengths and weaknesses.

Coming here he really only knew Kate and had spoken to Marcus over the phone.

This had been a brilliant idea and Nick felt very much a part of this small group that would meld with everyone else once they arrived back home.

...

The day before they were due to leave Nick had asked his Argentine workers if they would escort all of them to the Carnival as he was concerned he may lose the four if there on his own with the huge crowd.

Plus he wanted to shout his workers to a good time with his Australian friends along.

They all worked together for five weeks and even though language was a barrier when it came to beer drinking they were all on the same page.

...

Together they'd set off and the group were shown Carnival by locals.

They ate too much, drank too much but laughed and enjoyed each other's company immensely.

They tasted the best in Argentine beef, cheeses and wines.

By the time they'd returned late in the evening they were all en pedo.

On the following morning Nick farewelled his staff and promised he would one day return.

With heavy hearts and thick heads from hangovers the group made their way to the airport and home.

...

_**Drover's Run... Late Saturday morning...**_

"Where do you want this strand of lights Tess? Alex asks.

Turning she points and says. "Just above the doorway Alex and then that lot can go across there."

"Well what about these ones?" Ben asks.

"They have to go across the back of the bar Ben please."Tess offers.

...

"Katie! You're back!" Alex quips as Kate walks into the shearing shed.

She grins and says. "G'Day Alex. Where are Stevie and the baby?"

"They'll be over soon she had a few things to do and when Ben came for the trestle tables I thought I'd hitch a ride with him. So you enjoyed Argentina?" Alex replies.

'Loved it and I learnt so much. It was awesome I'm so glad we got the chance to see it all." She replies brimming with enthusiasm.

...

"I thought you'd still be asleep Kate after the long flight?" Tess suggests.

"No I thought with the party tonight you'd need a hand so here I am." Kate says smiling.

"Regan and Taylor have gone to pick up the cake and a few other things."Tess explains then adds. "Moira's around somewhere so pitch in where ever you think."

"Are all the potatoes ready to go into the spit?' Kate asks.

"No not unless Moira's already done them." Tess replies.

"Ok I'll go and do that then."Kate offers and begins to make her way back to the house.

...

Nick stretches and yawns as he moves to walk to the sheds with baby Claire in his arms.

He stops and watches as a car pulls in.

As the door opens he smiles broadly as a pregnant woman climbs out.

"Look at you. Congratulations. "He comments.

...

Riley, Marcus and Grace pull into Drover's Run and as they near the house Marcus asks. "Hey Riley isn't that Jodi?"

Sitting forward he grins and replies. "Yes it is."

Marcus chuckles and says. "Fantastic."

"God Kate will be beside herself." Riley chuckles.

...

Tess has just finished handing the last of the lights up to Ben when they hear a woman scream.

They all run Alex, Ben and Tess.

Clearing the side of the shed Ben slows, Alex continues walking and Tess runs.

"Oh my God Jodi!" Tess screams.

Kate steps back tears streaming down her cheeks to allow Tess to embrace her sister.

...

Stevie pulls into the driveway of Drover's Run and as she nears the house she notices a small group gathered.

"What in the hell!" She whispers to herself, tears beginning to flow before she has even finished parking the car under the trees.

Jodi spots her and begins to waddle over to her car.

"Hello stranger!" Jodi calls.

Stevie leaves the door open and runs.

...

Five minutes later they've all gained enough composure to start asking questions.

"So Jodes you look well." Tess chuckles.

Rubbing her hand over her belly she says. "We're very well."

"So everything worked out well with Matt by the looks of things." Alex teases.

...

Jodi holds up her left hand.

They all congratulate her.

"So when will Matt be back?" Nick asks.

"He should be here soon he stopped at the pub on the way through to grab beer."She replies.

...

While everyone is busy Ben moves over and lifts Xander from the car.

Smiling and speaking in hushed tones to the baby he moves towards the group.

Jodi chuckles and says. "Gee Ben you've been a busy boy since I last saw you."

"We're related but not that way..."Ben replies grinning.

...

"He's mine Jodi." Stevie says taking him from Ben.

Jodi leans over and says. "Oh Stevie he's gorgeous. Congratulations, what's his name?'

"Alexander." Stevie offers smiling at her friend.

Tears roll down Jodi's cheeks as she gives Stevie a hug and a kiss.

...

Turning to Alex she says. "Thank god you finally came to your senses. You broke her bloody heart you know."

He smiles at her and offers his open arms and as she moves into them he says. "So you knew as well. You only missed out by a few hours Jodes."

Kate says. "You weren't together for a long time after Jodi left."

Stevie and Alex exchange glances and Stevie says. "No Kate the day Jodi left we were a couple."

...

"Bloody sneaky buggers." Riley accuses.

Alex grins and says. "I told you sneaking around can be fun."

Riley shakes his head and says. "So when we took the brumbies to sell and we met Grace. I stayed in the freezing cold that night Stevie and you said you were coming back here. Where were you?"

"Pub." Stevie and Alex say in unison.

"I bloody knew it Hall ya tart. His eyes were all over you that night." Grace quips

They all laugh.

...

Jodi looks at Tess and asks. "So are you home on holidays?"

Tess smiles and answers." No Claire and I have been home since Christmas and Nick and the others arrived back late last night. You're just in time for a welcome home party Jodes."

"Who else has been in Argentina?" Jodi asks.

Linking arms Tess says. "Boy have you got some catching up to do."

Tess turns back and takes Claire from Nick and says. "Claire this is Aunty Jodi."

Jodi takes the little girl and hugs into her tightly as they move inside.

...

_**Drover's Run later that night...**_

Darkness has fallen early as the days grow shorter and the nights cool.

Jodi and Matt have been amazed at the changes that have taken place in the time they've been away.

News that Jodi was back married and pregnant had thrilled all of their old friends but also the many community members that attended the party.

...

Jodi was thrilled with Kate and Riley's being a couple and found them to have a very solid and affectionate relationship which had been enhanced while in Argentina.

Jodi smiled watching them together.

Riley stood with his arm around her shoulder and Kate's hand tucked into his back pocket.

The body language was good they were very comfortable together.

...

When they spoke to each other they would hold each other's gaze.

Honest and open.

Very cute, Jodi mused.

...

She was thrilled to meet Grace.

Another straight shooter much like Stevie but Jodi wasn't intimidated by her like she had been with Stevie when she'd first arrived.

Jodi smiled to herself thinking about the early days.

She wondered if she'd met Grace back then if she would have felt intimidated too.

...

Times had changed .

They'd all changed , married , had babies, grown older.

Grace McLeod was definitely an asset to Drover's Run Jodi decided.

Strong women with good hearts and senses of humour made working easy.

Jodi found it quite amusing that not only was Grace one of Stevie's old friends but now dating Alex's brother Marcus.

...

Stevie and Alex being together was the relationship that had her spell bound.

Throughout the night she found herself watching them together.

They'd always been great mates and for the others who had gradually seen these two come together it was all very natural.

Jodi had known Alex her entire life and he was different now.

She was unsure if it was an age thing or Stevie or maybe even the baby perhaps a combination of all three .

Knowing the heart ache that Stevie had dealt with and then to see Alex hold her and kiss her filled Jodi's heart.

Being back amongst her family and friends was made just that little bit better seeing them together.

...

Inside the shed the atmosphere is one of joviality as people re-ignite friendships and re-acquaint themselves with Nick, Tess, Jodi and Matt.

Jodi knew she missed this place but until recently didn't realize just how much.

Now that she was back amongst all of these people she felt light hearted.

...

A one point during the night Jodi found herself sitting outside with Tess, Kate and Stevie around one of the fire drums.

Claire was asleep in Tess's arms and Stevie was feeding her baby and the four women joked, laughed and talked about what they'd all been doing.

Jodi sat and listened and realized their relationships had all changed.

Stevie and Tess had always been close but now Kate was also very close to Stevie.

...

Tess's gaze shifts and the girls turn as Alex walks towards them with a Driza bone over his arm.

Draping it around Stevie's shoulders, he squats beside her, touching the baby and asks. "He looks like he's asleep Cowgirl would you like me to take him for you?"

"Yeah I think he's about done." She replies.

Alex cautiously takes his son from her arms and gives him a sweet kiss then asks."Do I have to change him?'

...

" Oh the nappy bags in the shed, I'll go and get it."She answers.

"Stay there I'll sort him. I'll just put him back in the capsule in the shed until we're ready for bed."He tells her.

"Alex you don't have to do this . I can do it." She replies.

He leans over and gives her a soft, plump kiss, smiles and says. "You've had him the entire day Stevie, I've hardly helped at all today. I'll bring you girls some drinks once I sort the little fellow out Ok?"

She smiles and jokes . ' You're both ditching me. It's all about the two of you now isn't it."

" You're just saying that so I'll feel sorry for you and kiss you aren't you?" He grins.

She shrugs . "Maybe?."

He slides his hand through her soft curls and pulls her in to kiss her.

As he straightens he whispers something.

She giggles.

...

Kate and Tess are chattering and Stevie smiles watching Alex walk away.

Jodi is sitting across from Stevie.

"Did you ever imagine he'd be like that?" Jodi asks.

Stevie smiles as she turns and says. "Jodes I've always known a different man to the one you did."

"Well obviously." Jodi chuckles.

...

Ten minutes later Alex strolls back towards them with an armful of coats and beers.

"There you go ladies thought you might be cold too. Not sure whose these are I just grabbed them off the coat pegs inside. And some beers, one each in celebration of being together again." He states.

"Thanks Alex."Tess states.

"What have you done with the Alex Ryan that I knew? Jodi chuckles.

...

He walks over to her and tells her to stand up.

Puzzled she does as he asks.

He helps her on with the coat.

Turns her to face him and gives her the biggest, gentlest hug and whispers. "Welcome home Jodes I've missed you. Oh and save a dance for me at the ball next week."

...

Walking back to Tess, Alex takes Claire from her arms and says. "I'll take her and get Nick to sort her out. Enjoy yourselves."

"What Ball is he talking about?' Jodi asks.

"Lions Club fundraising Ball Kilarney's hosting it this year." Kate offers.

Jodi laughs and placing her hands on her round belly asks. "How am I supposed to get this into a ball gown?"

...

"Tess and I can sort you out Jodes I'm sure we'll find something suitable." Stevie offers.

Times is irrelevant as the four woman sit and enjoy each other's company for the first time in years.

"We should get back inside." Stevie finally says. "You and Jodes are guests on honour."

Tess nods and says. "Yeah you're right come on."

...

It's warmer in the shed and the company loud and friendly.

By midnight Alex and Stevie have quietly slipped away.

They're staying in Moira's spare room in the cottage and make their way to it.

Placing Alexander into the portable cot he hardly stirs and then settles quickly.

...

'Why'd we leave so early Stevie I thought you were enjoying yourself?" He asks softly.

She smiles without answering and takes her coat and then her boots off.

He's stripping off for bed and is pleasantly surprised when she strips naked.

...

Moving towards him she says softly. "I think I'm ready Alex but can we take this slowly?"

He nods and leans to kiss her.

Massive amounts of willpower are needed for him to slow himself down.

He hasn't made love to his wife for almost eight weeks.

Not since the baby was born.

Stevie wasn't ready.

He'd lavished her with affection because he wanted her to feel his love .

Although there had been hugs and kisses that was it .

He longed for more.

Their relationship had always been extremely physical right from day one and the last eight weeks had been torture.

...

His heart pounds in his chest as she allows him to touch her and kiss her like he used too.

"If I'd known Stevie I would have brought the massage oil. You always relax after a massage." He whispers.

A smile slips onto her face.

She giggles. "It's in our overnight bag Alex.'

...

In the time between arriving in their room and when they finally lie breathlessly together she is stunned by the sweet, gentleness he displays.

Not once has he rushed her.

She knows how difficult the wait has been for him but he never pushed her, allowing her time and space.

During their lovemaking he'd asked her twice if she was sure.

She'd answered him with kisses and caresses and he'd enjoyed each touch.

...

"Oh god Alex I'm so glad that's over." She sighs.

He grins and says. "Gee thanks.'

She giggles and says. "Sorry that came out wrong. I was so nervous and scared that it would hurt and it didn't. That's why I'm glad it's over. I know everything is alright again."

He hugs her tightly and says. "I've missed us Stevie. It's not just sex; I missed being so close to you."

...

"Alex?" She questions.

He laughs and says. "Ok sometimes it is just about the sex but not this time Stevie."

She snuggles into him understanding what he's trying to say.

Both doze off to sleep easily.

Content and tired from the busy day.

...

Alex is surprised when sometime around three am, Stevie wakes him.

"What's wrong Stevie? " He whispers in the darkness.

"I've been dreaming." She replies softly as her hands slide softly over his skin.

"Mrs Ryan have you been having x rated dreams again?"He teases as he moves to kiss her.

"Mmmhmm." She offers and giggles.

"We really are back in business aren't..." He begins to say but she doesn't let him finish.

...

_**Drover's Run early the following morning...**_

By eight o'clock most are awake and many are hung over.

Moira and Stevie have made breakfast and join Alex outside .

" There you go bacon, eggs , tomatoes and mushrooms." Moira offers.

" Thanks Moira." Alex says .

...

" Where's your shirt Alex?"Stevie asks.

"Over there I thought I'd get a little bit of sunshine while I was sitting here."He comments.

Eating their breakfast they chatter about the party last night and Jodi and Matt being back.

" God Moira I can't eat all this." Alex comments.

...

Moira says . " Well you used too.'

He laughs and says . " Yes but my wife makes me eat , Muesli and fresh fruit and yogurt for breakfast these days. I only get bacon and eggs on a Sunday and only half of what you've given me."

Moira smiles when Stevie quips. " Look at him Moira does he look like he needs bacon and eggs seven days a week."

" No he looks very healthy." Moira replies.

...

Stevie chortles . " I have to keep you in prime condition Alex . You are not going to get old and fat and die young from a dicky heart that's full of fat."

He leans over and kisses her and says . "Well I need to exercise too then."

She smiles but doesn't comment.

Moira grins.

...

_**Drover's kitchen..later in the morning..**_

"Hello!" Alex calls as he walks through the back porch with Stevie behind him.

Greetings are exchanged.

Claire runs into Alex's arms and he picks the little girl up saying . " Claire bear where's my kisses."

...

The little girl holds his face and gives him sloppy kisses.

He chuckles and says . "You give the best kisses."

" Where's bubby." She asks.

"He's asleep at Moira's house. So Moira said I could come and see you and she'd make sure he was alright."He replies.

...

She leans towards Stevie and says . "Want Stebie now."

The two of them play for a minute.

Stevie holding out her arms and Alex almost letting Claire go before pulling her back and hugging her.

The little girl giggles.

Finally in Stevie's arms she gives and receives hugs and kisses.

Then wrapping her arms around Stevie's neck snuggles in.

...

" Can't you afford clothing these days Alex?" Tess asks as he's still shirtless.

He grins and says . " It's getting bloody hot out there Tess I didn't know you needed a shirt to gain entry to El Drover's Eatery."

Marcus walks into the kitchen minus his shirt but holding it in his hand.

" There you go tell him off." Alex comments.

Sensing a problem Marcus quickly puts his shirt on.

"Oh you bloody wuss." Alex grins.

...

Jodi arrives .

"Where's Matt?' Nick asks.

"He's gone back to sleep and he's badly hung over."She replies.

Looking at Alex Jodi asks. "How long have you looked like that?"

...

Puzzled he asks . " Like what?'

She points to his stomach and says . " Muscled."

Stevie grins and says . " He's looked like that for years Jodi."

" Damn how could I have missed that." She quips.

They all laugh.

...

" Anyway Stevie and I are heading off. If you feel like a swim come over this afternoon and we'll have a BBQ." He offers.

"God I'd love a swim but I don't have maternity bathers." Jodi replies.

" Just wear bikinis Jodes. That's all I wore."Stevie says.

'Yeah that's all I wore as well."Tess offers.

...

" Really didn't it look funny?" Jodi asks.

Alex reaches for his wallet and draws out a photo and hands it to Jodi.

"Oh my god Stevie you were massive! But you look awesome."Jodi gushes.

Stevie walks over and looks at the photo and grumpily says . " Alex why did you take that?'

...

"Because you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I thought when Xander is older, I can show him how gorgeous his Mummy was when he was on board."Alex comments.

The men in the room tease him and he bucks and says . "Hey have a look at the photo and you'll see what I mean."

They pass the photo around and Marcus quips. " He's right it's a beautiful photo."

Stevie takes the photo and handing it back to Alex says. " Right you can keep the photo but can you be a little selective on who you show it too please?"

He hugs her and says . " Come on lets go swimming."

Looking at the others he says . " Right we'll see you when we're looking at you."

Loading the baby up they head for home.

...

The Drover's Crew slowly finish breakfast and then most of them sleep off hangovers and jet lag.

Tess puts Claire down for her nap and wanders into her own room where Nick is already naked and spread eagle on the bed.

" Want some company?" She asks grinning.

Smiling he whispers. " If you're naked and can be gentle with me I'd love some company."

...

She chuckles and says . " Let me slip into something more comfortable."

As her clothes float to the floor she slides onto the bed.

" Welcome home Husband."She whispers.

Sweeping her into his arms he says . "Naked Wifey equals very happy Husband."

Soft kisses and caresses follow.

Heart beats change rhythm but time slows.

...


	12. Chapter 12Riley rubs salt into a wound

_**Kilarney the following weekend...**_

Women in stunning ball gowns and men in Tuxedos dot the marquee on Kilarney.

A band plays music that's easy to dance to and everyone enjoys themselves.

As the music plays and the alcohol flows Stevie and Alex take the time to enjoy themselves without having to worry about anything.

The baby is asleep and being looked after by a sitter.

...

They are animated as they laugh and talk to each other and he hugs her a lot and kisses her while they dance.

Jodi laughs and asks Moira. "Are they like that all the time?"

Moira chuckles and says. 'Yeah most of the time. They still fight the same as they used to but in between fights this is who they are. A match made in heaven really."

...

"Maybe Claire had a hand in it?" Jodi quips.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Moira comments.

Jodi chuckles and says." Moira I was kidding.'

"I wasn't." Moira offers as she moves away.

...

Jodi looks back at Stevie and Alex.

She watches as he bends and says something to Stevie and then they move towards Jodi.

'Come on Jodes you promised me a dance."Alex says holding out his hand.

Jodi smiles and takes his hand as he leads her onto the dance floor.

...

"So are you enjoying being back Jodes?" He asks.

She glances up at him and replies. "It's like being in a time warp Alex. Some things are just as they were when I left and other things keep spinning me out.'

"Like what?" He asks.

'You and Stevie mostly." She quips.

...

Gently he twirls her out and back into his arms and laughing asks. "What do you mean?"

"The affection between you.' She states.

"I've always been affectionate Jodes."He chuckles mischievously.

"Not like that Alex. I've known you a long time and I've never seen you like that."Jodi explains.

...

"She's my wife." He offers.

"You weren't like that with Fiona." Jodi argues.

He stops dancing and looks at her. "She's my wife and the Mother of my child. I can kiss her or hug her anytime or anywhere and she never stops me. She never pushes me away or tells me no. I love that about her she doesn't care whose watching or where we are she just loves me to touch her."

"I'm not having a go at you Alex I think it's fantastic. I guess I expected you'd treat her more like a mate."Jodi offers.

He chuckles and begins to dance again.

"She is my mate! She's my best mate and she's strong and stubborn and can work like a man. If you knew her as well as I do, you'd find under that tough exterior she portrays that she is also sweet, gentle, vulnerable and so easily hurt. I've loved and lost before so I'll hold nothing back when it comes to Stevie and our children because I don't know what tomorrow will bring. "

Jodi's eyes glaze over. 'My god Alex why did I never see this side of you before?'

He twirls her around and out and back into his arms, hugs her softly and says. "Stevie found this Alex Ryan he's bloody awesome isn't he?'

She laughs and says. "Oops there we go that's the Alex Ryan I know.'

He laughs and they dance on.

...

"Kate hang on.' Riley says.

"We're already late Riley." Kate replies.

He smiles at her and says. "Come here for a minute."

She walks back over to him.

...

"Kate we get along really well don't we?" He says.

"Yes we do." She answers.

"Kate...I...um... "He stumbles.

"What?" She asks.

"Kate you ...When we...I really ..."He pauses.

"If it's that hard to say Riley then maybe now isn't the right time." She states thinking if he can't say I love you easily then he shouldn't be saying it.

...

He frowns and says. "Just for five minutes please say nothing Ok?"

She raises her eyebrows and nods.

He looks at her and inhales.

As he exhales he says. "Kate I love you and I want to marry you."

...

He stands looking at her searching her face then says. "Will you marry me?"

She stares at him.

He looks uncomfortable but quickly gets on his knee and says "Sorry I'm nervous will you marry me?"

He reaches into his tuxedo pocket and pulls out a velvet box and opening it looks at her.

...

Tears slide down her cheeks.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He begs.

"You told me not too." She gushes.

"Bloody hell Kate now is not the time to be quiet." He says.

...

She hugs him and says. "Really?"

"Is it too quick?" He asks.

"No." She says.

"So you don't want too?" He says sounding confused.

"I do. I mean I will. Oh Riley I love you too." She says tearfully.

...

"Oh thank God for that." He laughs.

He attempts to kiss her but she's teary.

Laughing he hugs her instead.

...

Alex finishes dancing with Jodi and looks around for Stevie.

Walking over to Marcus he asks. "Have you seen Stevie?'

"Na but I'm guessing where ever she is Grace is with her because I can't find her either."Marcus replies.

"They'll be up to no good I'd bet. Alex chuckles.

...

On the dance floor Tess and Nick sway to the music.

"Two social occasions in two weeks Tess I'm exhausted. " Nick chuckles.

Inhaling Tess sighs. "We have a social life again Nick! It's good to be home.

He hugs her and says. 'Yeah it is. Not just the big nights like this but the beers after work and the card nights."

...

"We can go camping at the wildlife corridor."Tess adds.

"Pub nights."Nick offers.

"We can buy Claire a pony and have Charlotte and Harrison stay over."Tess adds.

Nick stops dancing and hugs her and says. "Our life has been on hold Tess and I never even realized it."

...

"It's alright Nick, living in Argentina was a fantastic experience for all of us. It's made us realize what's important."

Tess offers.

"Our family and friends.' Nick states.

"Yep exactly."She chuckles.

...

Walking back towards the marquee Stevie and Grace are arguing.

"You have to tell him Grace." Stevie urges.

"Not now not like this." Grace argues.

As they reach the entrance Stevie says. "Grace do not put it off. You need to tell him.'

"Alright I will." Grace grumbles.

...

Alex is dancing with Stevie again.

A slow dance and she leans on his chest and closes her eyes.

"Arghh you're getting better at this cowgirl." He says.

'I know I haven't stood on your foot once tonight."She offers.

...

"I love you Stevie." He says softly.

"I love you more."She replies.

He stops and lifts her face and kisses her.

...

A camera flashes nearby.

They both look.

Marcus and Grace look as well as Tess and Nick.

In the local paper the headline will read synchronized kisses by brothers at ball.

...

Nick was kissing Tess because they were thrilled to be home.

Alex was kissing Stevie because that's what he likes to do.

And Marcus was kissing Grace because she'd just told him she was pregnant.

...

"Have you seen Kate and Riley?" Stevie asks.

"No." Alex answers.

"I wonder where they are."Jodi quizzes.

Matt offers. "I haven't seen either of them at all tonight."

...

Tess and Nick join the conversation and neither of them have seen them either.

"There they are now." Matt comments.

As they walk towards them Stevie whispers something to Alex.

He grins.

...

"What have you two been up too?" Alex questions with a smirk on his face.

Riley smiles broadly and lifts Kate's hand up for all to see.

"Oh my god Kate!" Jodi squeals hugging her friends as tightly as her tummy will allow.

Many of the crowd look towards the noise and note some form of celebration.

...

Late in the evening Alex is standing talking to Riley and both have had quite a lot to drink.

They let their guards down and the fact they are boss and employee gives way to being just friends.

Alex asks. "Gee you're quick of the mark with the engagement mate you've only been going out together for a few months."

Riley is annoyed by the comment and replies. "We've been friends for ages and anyway I'm not going to stuff around like you did life is too short."

Riley doesn't realize how much his comment wounds Alex.

"Fair enough." Is all Alex replies.

Riley decides he'll stir the pot a little more as Alex didn't react and with his judgement fuzzy with alcohol he pushes on.

...

Riley looks over to where Stevie is dancing with Neil Thompson and says. "Not only is she an awesome person but have a look at her. I met your ex and she doesn't even come close to Stevie in any department. I just don't understand how you could get it so wrong."

Alex lifts his beer to his lips and restraining himself only offers. "Things are always clearer with hindsight."

Riley looks at him and says. "Hindsight yeah right...How in the hell do you make something like that up to her. I can't even imagine the pain and sadness she had to deal with and it would have been ten times worse because she was your best friend. Not like she could just hide and lick her wounds."

Alex is very uncomfortable and only offers. "I think this conversation is over Riley and quite frankly the only person who had to forgive me was Stevie and the rest of it is none of your business."

"Sorry mate I didn't mean anything by it."Riley chuckles trying to break the mood with humour.

He fails.

...

Nick joins them and the subject changes back to Argentina.

Marcus, Grace and Kate arrive and start telling stories about what they got up to when they were overseas.

Alex laughs with them but is still upset by Riley's comments.

...

Alex is watching Stevie as the music stops.

A stranger walks over to Neil and Stevie.

Neil chats to him for a moment and then smiling introduces Stevie too him.

Alex has no idea who he is and doesn't like the way he holds onto Stevie's hand longer than he thinks he should.

...

She smiles and nods her head as the stranger speaks to her.

Neil walks off as the music begins and Stevie starts to dance with this new bloke.

Alex feels anger rise in himself watching as she places her hand on her partners shoulder and he has his hand in the small of her back.

...

Stevie looks up at him smiling and says something to him.

He looks like he's examining her and reaching up touches her face.

He smiles back at her and nods.

She says something to him.

"Excuse me mate can I cut in?' Alex interrupts.

...

Looking surprised the stranger comments. "I guess so."

Stevie is about to introduce them when Alex dances off with her.

"Alex! What are you doing that was so rude?"Stevie says crossly.

"You're my wife and I want to dance with you." He states.

...

"Alex that was the new vet Russ Connors." Stevie comments.

"I don't care who he is." He growls.

"What is wrong with you?" She grumbles.

"I didn't like watching him pawing you." He replies.

She stops dancing and walks off.

...

The band plays until midnight.

Slowly everyone goes home or retires back to the house.

Alex has stayed until the end as he's hosting.

Stevie left soon after she walked off on him.

He didn't follow her because he's still angry and thinks he was right.

...

Tess and Nick are in the kitchen making coffee when the others arrive.

"Where's Stevie?" Tess asks.

"Bed." Alex replies.

"Why? Isn't she well?" Marcus asks.

...

"No she's alright."Alex answers.

"You've had a fight haven't you?" Jodi states.

Alex frowns at her and growls. "Butt out Jodi."

Raising an eyebrow Tess realizes Jodi is right just by Alex's reaction.

...

"Don't talk to her like that." Matt warns.

Alex looks at him and then says. "You're right Matt. I'm sorry Jodi. Listen I'm going to bed I'll see you all in the morning."

They all say goodnight to him and sit chatting about the Ball and what a great success it was.

...

"Hey did you get a chance to meet the new vet?" Nick asks.

"I did." Marcus replies then adds." Got in on the ground floor and booked him for the morning to preg test the herd."

"What's his name?" Grace asks.

"Russ Connors seems like a nice bloke."Marcus replies.

...

"I spoke to him too sounds like he knows what he's doing." Matt offers.

"He's a widower and he has a teenage daughter." Jodi adds.

"Awww Jodes where would we be without you? Always manage to get all the gossip."Tess chuckles.

"He's pretty cute." Grace offers.

...

"I saw Stevie dancing with him briefly and then Alex cut in." Matt states.

Jodi looks at him and asks. "What do you mean briefly?"

Matt chuckles and says. "About thirty seconds."

Jodi grins and says. "I bet that's what they're fighting about."

...

"What the new vet?" Nick asks.

"I bet Alex was jealous." Jodi quips.

"No I can't see that." Tess offers.

"I agree with Tess it has to be something else."Marcus suggests.

...

Upstairs Alex opens the bedroom door and is surprised Stevie is awake.

Alexander had woken and was grizzly.

Stevie is sitting in the chair by the window feeding him.

"Where'd you disappear too?" Alex asks.

...

"I thought I'd better come back to the house in case someone else tried to paw me." She snarls.

"You didn't see what I saw." He snaps back.

'I'll drive you into Fisher in the morning and we'll get your eyes checked Alex because you're seeing things." She retorts.

He raises his voice and says. "I know what I saw."

...

The baby jumps at Alex's raised voice and dropping his lip begins to cry.

Stevie soothes him and glaring at Alex says. "Good on you Alex I'd finally settled him and you've made him cry. Go to bed you're drunk."

Feeling guilty for making the baby cry he moves forwards.

...

Stevie turns on him and through gritted teeth says. "Leave us alone."

He stands looking at her and growls back. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want or need your help." She replies.

By the time he's brushed his teeth and stripped for bed Stevie is placing the baby in his crib.

...

She slides into bed.

"Can we talk about this Stevie?" He asks.

Wrapping herself up in the Doona she says. "Nothing to talk about. You're a jerk end of story."

He turns his back to her but not before saying. "Yeah sweet dreams to you too."

...

...


	13. Chapter 13 Is sorry enough?

_**Kilarney...**_

By eight o'clock the following morning everyone has left for home.

Stevie was grumpy and Alex hadn't shown up for breakfast so they all thought it best to disappear quickly...

Down at the yards Marcus is annoyed as neither Alex nor Riley has turned up.

Frustrated he walks back to the house.

...

Alex wakes around half past nine and is shocked he's slept so late.

Stretching he yawns and registers that he doesn't feel very well and has a headache.

Rising he showers ,shaves and moves downstairs.

"Morning." He offers to Rhonda.

"Morning." She replies.

...

"Where is everyone?" He asks as he pours himself a coffee.

"The house was empty just after eight." She replies.

"Well where's Stevie and the little fellow?" He pushes.

"Marcus needed help so she's been down at the yards since eight."Rhonda replies.

...

Frowning he looks at her.

"Marcus organized to have the herd preg tested this morning. He said you must have forgotten. Riley didn't turn up either. He was not happy." She explains.

She can tell by the look on his face that he's just remembered all about it.

"I don't understand why he'd organize this on a Sunday especially after a big night." He says grumpily

Rising he grabs an apple and taking his coffee mug with him, leaves the kitchen.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

"What do you want to do today Tess?" Nick asks.

"I wouldn't mind having a look at the Sunday Markets, Stevie said they're great."Tess replies.

"Ok and we'll have lunch in town."Nick offers.

Smiling she replies. "Shall I ask Matt and Jodi if they'd like to come too?"

"If you'd like." He replies.

...

"You're late getting out of bed Grace." Moira states as Grace enters the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" She asks.

"They've gone into Gungellan for lunch and to the markets."Moira replies.

Grace's face pails and she runs outside.

Moira watches her.

...

Grace leans across the garden holding her hair back wishing she'd brought a tissue with her.

As the thought leaves her head a tissue appears under her nose.

"How far are you?" Moira asks.

Grace wipes her mouth and blows her nose.

...

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Grace replies.

"Morning sickness." Moira offers as she holds up a glass of water.

"I'm not sure." Grace answers.

"Heath or Marcus?" Moira asks.

"Marcus."Grace replies quickly.

...

"Does he know?" Moira inquires.

Nodding her head Grace replies." Yes, I told him last night."

"So it's happy news?' Moira asks.

Grace smiles broadly and answers. "He was thrilled."

...

"What about you?" Moira asks.

Grace looks at her and responds. "It wasn't really in my plans but some of the best things in life are surprises aren't they?"

Moira smiles and answers. "Yes they are. Come on and we'll see if we can find something to settle your tummy."

Grace smiles and follows Moira back inside.

...

_**Kilarney outside...**_

Xander is asleep in the pram beside the stock yards.

Marcus helped Stevie put a temporary shade up to keep Xander cool while they worked.

Stevie and Marcus push the herd into the race.

It's a hot morning and sweat drips from them as they work.

...

"You owe me a beer for this Marcus." Stevie teases.

"Ha! I thought you weren't drinking because of the baby."He replies grinning.

"I'll make an exception today. It's hot and I'm dry already." She chuckles.

"How's that Russ?"Marcus calls.

...

"Yes all good we should be finish in another hour." Russ replies.

"Marcus is shouting us a beer when we're done." Stevie calls.

Russ looks up at her and smiling replies. "Sounds good."

"If you speed this up a bit I'll shout you two!" Marcus calls.

Russ laughs and says. "You just keep pushing them up and I'll do my best.'

...

_**Gungellan...**_

Nick and Tess stroll around the markets stopping and chatting to locals as they go.

Matt and Jodi have taken Claire for an ice-cream and they'll meet at the pub in half an hour.

"G'day Nick! Tess I heard you were back in town. How are you both?" Jeff Taylor asks.

"Hi Jeff we're both great maybe a little tired after the Ball last night but other than that all good . What about yourself?" Nick asks.

...

"Can't complain. I just saw Jodi with your little girl; she's a bit of a cutie."Jeff says smiling at them.

"What Jodi or Claire?' Tess asks cheekily.

Jeff grins and says. "Both."

They laugh.

...

"How's Grace? I heard about her split with Heath at Christmas. He's an arsehole isn't he treating her like that."Jeff states.

"We don't know much about him but she's doing really well." Nick states not wanting to say too much.

Jeff nods and says. "I've heard she's taken up with Marcus. He's a nice bloke I hope he treats her better than bloody Barratt did."

"I'm sure he will. " Tess offers then asks. "Do you know when the next bush dance is being held?"

"I think the first Saturday of next month. Anyway I'd better keep moving or I'll be in the doghouse. Glad to have you back in town and I'll see you around."Jeff says shaking both their hands.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Alex lumbers slowly towards the cattle yards and spots Stevie standing up on the race rail.

Even though he's still tick off with her he can't help but smile.

She's in her element.

Dressed in jeans and a singlet top with her shirt wrapped around her waist and her tatty old black akubra she looks like she always has.

...

Some men need their women to be dressed up and bejewelled.

He loved it when she dressed up too, no doubt about that.

But how she's dressed now is how she looked all those long days as he fell slowly and hopelessly in love with her.

Her laugh carry's on the hot breeze and he feels it reach his ears and his heart.

...

She turns towards him with her eyes sparkling and her perfect smile on full beam, when he calls. "Sounds like you're having too much fun there mustn't be any work getting done.'

Her smile disappears instantly and he feels it.

"Bout time you turned up." Marcus grumbles then adds. "Just as well one of the Ryan's is capable of working today."

Alex gets his back up and replies. "What sort of a nong would book this in on a bloody Sunday especially after a big night out?"

...

"That would be my fault." Russ offers hesitantly.

Alex looks at him and says. "So are you going to charge us Sunday rates?"

"Alex!" Stevie cautions.

"Well I'm not paying someone double time when this could be done on a weekday at half the rate."Alex growls at her.

She shakes her head and says. "Stop right there Alex ."

...

"It's alright Stevie honestly. " Russ interjects.

"I'm sorry Russ. Sometimes my husband's a knuckle head and last night and today he's excelling." Stevie explains.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not bloody well here Stevie."Alex growls.

"Alex go back to the house. Stevie and I will deal with the herd." Marcus suggests.

"Butt out Marcus.' Alex snarls.

...

"We haven't been introduced. My name is Russell Connor I'm the new vet." Russ offers having taken his glove off and holding out his hand.

Alex looks at it.

"Alex!" Stevie warns.

"Alex Ryan."Alex replies shaking hands with Russ.

...

"The reason we're preg testing today is I have to go back to the city for a memorial. I'll be gone around a week and half." Russ explains.

"Oh." Alex comments then asks. "Anyone close?"

Russ looks at him offers. "My wife."

"Shit I've been a jerk haven't I?" Alex says out loud to no one in particular.

"No! Really?" Stevie quips then says. "Come on Russ let's finish up so I can have that beer."

...

Russ nods and grabs a new glove and they continue without further conversation.

Alex quickly drinks his coffee and takes the last two bites of his apple and joins in the work.

An hour later they sit in the shade with four cold beers.

Alex doesn't contribute to the conversation at all.

He's tied up in guilt and trying to figure out how he can make this up to Stevie.

...

_**Gungellan Pub...**_

Tess and Nick meet up with Matt, Jodi and Claire at the pub for lunch.

"How was your ice-cream? Was it yummy?' Tess asks Claire

Claire nods her little head and smiling replies. "Bueno Momia."

Jodi chuckles at her little niece and asks Tess. "What did she say?"

Tess grins and answers. "Good Mummy."

Jodi shakes her head and says. "How cool is that?'

...

"I was just talking to Neil Thompson and apparently we've got more storms coming." Matt offers.

Nick frowns and scratching his head says. "You're kidding! When?"

"Late tonight and early tomorrow morning but not so much wind as rain. Lots and lots of rain."Matt offers.

"We'd better make this a quick lunch then and get home and sort the stock."Nick states.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Stevie has walked back towards the house and Marcus has gone to the toilet before he and Alex move the herd back to the paddock.

"Russ I owe you an apology for my behaviour last night and earlier." Alex says standing with Russ beside his car.

Russ looks at him and says. "Forget it Alex. I'm ok. So it's no harm, no foul."

Shaking his head Alex says. "No please let me explain. I won't go into great detail because living around here you'll hear all about it anyway over time. Stevie and I had a shaky start. Last night I was talking to someone that dragged up some of my old insecurities and fuelled with alcohol, fear and jealousy I overreacted. So I was rude to you and she's not talking to me. I'm sorry I dragged you into it Russ I really am."

...

Russ smiles at him and says. "Thanks Alex I'm flattered."

"Flattered?" Alex questions.

"Your wife is stunning and you think I'm a threat, you've just made my day." Russ chuckles.

Alex laughs and shaking his hand says. "Glad I could make you smile mate."

Russ climbs into his car and replies. "Yeah me too I don't feel like doing that much these days."

"I could imagine." Alex offers as Russ waves and drives away.

...

Marcus runs back to Alex and says. "Hurry up we need to get these cows sorted and bring the mob up from the river flat. Nick just rang and we've got storms coming tonight."

"Bloody hell. I wanted to talk to Stevie." Alex states.

"Tough." Marcus answers.

Alex frowns and asks. "Excuse me?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Alex; I just want to get this done so I can go over to Drover's."Marcus says walking towards the motorbike.

...

"If we've got storms coming you need to be here." Alex warns.

"No I need to be with Grace." Marcus offers as he kicks the bike to life.

Alex follows.

An hour and a half later they return.

...

"There you go Marcus you don't have to go anywhere Grace is here." Alex offers.

Marcus doesn't answer him but moves quickly towards Grace.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asks hugging her.

"Yeah Matt and Nick have everything under control and I thought if we're going to get rained in I'd like to get rained in with you.' Grace offers cheekily.

He smiles and hugs her.

...

'Did they run out of work on Drover's?" Alex asks.

Grace looks at Marcus and he shakes his head.

Alex misses the exchange.

"Yeah something like that."Grace replies.

...

Inside Stevie has sent Rhonda home as they prepare to be rained in yet again.

She's fed Xander and showered and is sitting in the living room reading a magazine when the other three arrive inside.

"Riley came in before and the reason he never turned up was because either you didn't tell him or he was too drunk to remember." Stevie says to Marcus.

"It doesn't matter now anyway we're all good. Thanks for all of your help today Stevie." Marcus offers.

...

'How are you today Grace?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I'm really good. I was a bit seedy this morning but Moira sorted me out." Grace replies.

"I would have killed for an egg and bacon sandwich myself this morning." Alex offers.

Marcus, Grace and Stevie all laugh.

Alex looks at them not getting the joke.

...

"Any way we'll be in my room if you need us having a snooze." Marcus says.

As they walk away Alex says. "I missed something didn't I?"

"Yes." Stevie replies.

"Do you want to tell me what?' He asks.

'No I'm not talking to you." She says without taking her eyes off her magazine.

...

"Stevie we need to talk." He offers.

"We need to talk? How did you arrive at _**we**_? _**You**_ were jealous last night and rude and _**you**_ hurt _**my**_ feelings and _**I**_ never did a thing to cause that."She accuses.

He inhales and hangs his head.

"I'm sorry Stevie?" He says softly.

"Is sorry enough Alex? After all we've been through together you made me feel cheap like I'd done something wrong , encouraged him in some way. You didn't trust me and you wouldn't listen to me. Who am I supposed to lean on if I can't lean on you?"She yells and strides towards the stairs.

...

Upstairs Grace and Marcus are lying on his bed discussing her morning sickness.

"How far do you think you are Grace?" Marcus asks.

"No more than five maybe six weeks." She replies.

"Oh this is going to drag. We have to wait another seven and a half months." Marcus groans.

...

Grace laughs and says. "It'll give us time to find a name."

He smiles and says. "Yeah I guess. How long does it take until we can feel kicks and movement?'

"I'm not really sure. Stevie's probably got books about it if not Tess will." Grace offers.

Marcus begins to climb of the bed and says. "I'll go and ask Stevie."

As he opens the door they hear Alex and Stevie fighting.

Marcus gently closes the door and says . " Maybe we'll wait until later.'

" Flick the television on Marcus I don't want to listen to that." Grace suggests.

...


	14. Chapter 14 Stormy weather

_**Drover's Run as the rain begins...**_

"Well here it comes." Jodi states as the rain begins outside.

Huge droplets fall slowly at first and then they increase as it becomes a deluge.

The wind whips the rain as it lashes the district.

...

Tess stands beside her and says. "This will wash the dust away Jodes."

"Yeah I love it but what are we going to do for the next twenty four hours." Jodi muses.

"Well it's been awhile since I've had a facial." Tess says grinning.

"Perfect and we can do each other's nails as well." Jodi exclaims.

...

_**Kilarney's living room...**_

"Don't walk away from me Stevie!"Alex calls after her.

She continues towards the staircase.

"I said I was sorry! Let me explain. You owe me that much!" He yells.

She spins and in an instant is in front of him with her arms folded and fire in her eyes. "I owe you? I bloody owe you? I owe you nothing Alex! Nothing." She yells back.

...

"Just let me explain Stevie."He urges.

Her stance doesn't change.

"What?" She questions.

"I apologized to Russ." He begins.

"Oh big Wahoo Alex. You treated that poor man dreadfully. He must feel so much better having someone as fantastic as you apologize to him. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."She growls.

...

"I guess I deserved that.' He comments.

"Yes you did."She retorts then asks. "The part I don't understand is how you could assume something was going on when you didn't even hear our conversation."

"I saw him touch your face." He grumbles.

She looks at him, thinking and then responds.

"I had a hair across my face. I'd tried several times to move it and kept missing it." She answers.

"Oh." He says.

...

Alex begins to tell her about his conversation with Riley.

How hurt he was by the comments.

"So you thought you'd roll all of your anger into a ball and throw it at me." She quizzes angrily.

"No that's not it at all Stevie; I was frightened I'd lose you." He offers.

"You're kidding? You expect me to buy that? Some stranger asks me to dance, brushes a hair from my face and I'm going to throw all that we are away?" She snarls.

"You make it sound silly." He replies.

"That's because it is." She snaps.

"Well I was drunk too." He offers making excuses.

'Well perhaps it's time you gave up." She retorts.

...

" It wasn't just about Riley's comments Stevie it goes back further than that." He begins.

He tells her about his fight with Harry the day of the fire and how he'd made him believe he'd prefer Alex had died rather than Nick when they thought Nick had perished in Argentina.

Alex was wounded deeply and needed her shoulder and words of comfort but she'd pushed him away.

He needed her and she wouldn't listen.

Alex had gone to the house where rob was working thinking he'd have a drink with Rob and calm down a bit but he wasn't there.

Sandra turned up.

Then there was the fire and Harry had another go at him.

Alex had left.

Angrily vowing never to return but then Fiona had talked him into coming back when Harry got sick.

Some of what he tells her makes her sad but most of it makes her blood boil.

...

"You can't sabotage us by what other people have done and said to you Alex. That's not fair; you're taking all of your insecurities out on me and bringing that baggage into our relationship. I realize we both have to allow for some baggage but I won't wear that. I'm not Harry or Fiona . Alex I know how difficult it was for you when Claire died and how very sad you were to lose her and her love. "She offers.

He's confused and hurt by her words but she pushes on needing to cleanse her heart and relationship of all the hurtful past.

"I think I've loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you and that has never waivered. That day that you needed to talk to me, I'd only just realized I was in love with you. You were hurting and you needed me but I wasn't in a good place myself. I was trying to work out what in the hell was going on. You ran away and grabbed hold of the first person you could find and what a disaster that was. We always talked things through and you shut me out." She rambles.

"I loved Fiona." He offers.

"Don't Alex!" She raises her hand with her palm facing him.

'That wasn't love and you're a fool if you think it was. That was you clutching at straws wanting someone to love you. She was so keen to have Harry's wealth and power she would have promised you anything. She was convenient and easy. Just like after you'd taken a tumble on the circuit you breathe a sigh of relief when you drew an easy bull first time back, one you knew you could master until your wounds healed and your confidence rose. You bought her sad, twisted tale, hook, line and sinker and not once did you think about me. Why didn't you ask me what was wrong? Why I was behaving the way I was when I had always been there for you. You never gave me a second thought you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself. In the past I've always put aside my own feelings to deal with yours. Not this time, I can't anymore we have a son and he needs us to get this right. I want him to have two parents but not how it is now ...It won't work because you have to live in the now and move forward and stop blaming your reactions on the past. "She explains.

...

He's stunned by her accusations and hurt too and more than a little guilty he realizes.

"You make my marriage sound bad." He pushes.

She shakes her head and says. "From the minute she arrived here it was bad. Fiona was so wrong for you because you're gullible and she manipulated you from the get go just like Harry used too. You were like a dancing bear on a chain and it broke my heart to watch you reduced to that. Claire would never have done that to you. She was a straight shooter and would tell it how it was. You need that honesty because you're too nice for the Fiona's of this world. That's the funny thing here. You trusted her but you don't trust me. "

"You should have told me that I was hurting you and I do trust you." He offers.

"You should have known I was hurting, I was supposed to be your best friend and if you trusted me we wouldn't even be having this conversation." She retorts.

He reels at her reflection on that time and place.

...

"How do we fix this?" He asks.

"It's not my mess to fix. I never drag Kane or Jarrod into our relationship. Whereas I have to deal with Claire, Fiona or Harry almost on a daily basis in one way or another. I'm tired of it already."She says and he can hear the sadness in her words.

His eyes search her face as he listens intently and she offers. "Scratch that. I miss Claire, so it's nice to have her around and to be able to talk about her with you sometimes. But dealing with the fallout from Harry and Fiona I'm done with that." She warns.

He looks at her unsure of what to say next.

...

"You know Fiona came to see me before she left town."She begins.

"What for?" He asks.

"She threw the Ryan family pearls at me and told me they were cursed and that they didn't bring her any happiness, maybe I'd be luckier or maybe not."She says softly.

"Yeah well she told me she was glad she never had my child and that Kilarney was poisoned ground and no love could grow here." He says sadly and his voice catches.

She is shocked by his words and all the anger she had for him filters away.

...

"Alex." She says softly.

His face contorts and her heart breaks when she realizes he's close to tears.

"I want our love to grow Stevie and for our children to be happy here. If I could take the hurt back I would but I'm stuck and I don't know what to do to fix us or ..." His voice falters.

She walks away.

He slumps onto the chair.

...

Returning quickly she says. "Come with me."

He wipes his face and takes her outstretched hand.

She leads him into the bathroom.

Pulling the pearls from her jeans pocket she wraps them in toilet paper and flushes them down the toilet.

...

"Harry bought them and Fiona wore them now they're gone and have taken all of their bad luck with them." She says dusting her palms.

He laughs and looks back down at the toilet pan. "You're a wild thing Stevie."

She chuckles.

He smiles at her.

...

"Can we start again please?" He asks.

"Well we have to, because I have to prove that bitch of an ex wife of yours wrong." She says looking at him seriously.

"Which part? The no love growing here?" He asks.

"Yes that and her being glad you didn't father a child. I think we might have half a dozen and we'll holiday in Toorak and deliberately bump into her in a couple of year's time." She replies.

...

"That's a bit mean Stevie." He says and immediately regrets the comment.

She walks off.

Shaking his head he looks down at the ground and thinks you idiot.

He glances back up just as she pours a jug of icy water over his head.

...

She drops the jug and runs with him in hot pursuit.

Reaching the stairs she takes them two at a time cackling as she does.

"Stevie!" He yells then adds. "You are in so much trouble."

Marcus opens the door alarmed by the noise but grins and closes it again as Stevie runs past laughing with a dripping wet Alex right behind her.

...

"What's going on?" Grace asks.

"Storm clouds have passed for the Ryan's and it looks like fair weather again." Marcus chuckles.

"I wonder what they were fighting about." Grace asks.

Shrugging his shoulders Marcus replies. "Sometimes I think they fight just so they can make up."

...

"Do we chance going downstairs to look for a pregnancy book?" She asks.

Holding his hand out he says. "Yeah come on and we'll make something for dinner."

"Can you cook?" She asks as she lets him help her up.

"I'm a multi talented man Grace with lots of surprises on board."He replies.

She laughs and follows him.

...


	15. Chapter 15 Rain , rain and more rain

_**Drover's Run...The living room...**_

Nick and Matt walk into the living room where Tess and Jodi are wearing pyjamas and facemasks and have their toenails painted.

Both are reading magazines and eating junk food.

Nick chuckles at Tess and says. "Wifey ! Nice of you to get all dolled up for me."

Tess giggles and says. "Beauty is only skin deep."

"I can't see your skin at all." He grins as he leans to kiss her.

...

Matt is setting the fire and offers. "It's cooled down a lot so we thought you'd like a fire."

"We need marshmallows now." Jodi states.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Nick asks.

"I'll cook." Matt offers.

...

"Can you cook?" Tess asks.

"He's an awesome cook Tess."Jodi offers proudly.

"Best you take some lessons then Nick." Tess teases.

The monitor alerts them that Claire is awake so Nick moves upstairs and brings her back into the living room.

...

"What about a game of euchre after dinner?" Matt offers.

"Sounds good we haven't played cards in ages." Tess responds.

"Before you went to Argentina we used to play all the time." Jodi muses.

"Once this rain stops we'll have a card night just like the old days." Nick suggests.

...

"We could play poker. Invite Stevie and Alex, Marcus, Grace, Kate and Riley." Tess offers enthusiastically.

"We'll have to wait for them to stop fighting first." Jodi chuckles.

"Well they're locked in over there so they'll have to talk won't they?" Nick states.

"I hope so ." Matt says.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen...**_

"Can I help?" Grace asks.

"No just read to me while I'm preparing everything. I want to know what's happening." He says grinning at her.

Opening the book in front of her she begins. "How your baby's growing. You may not look pregnant yet (you may not even have any symptoms) but your baby is growing rapidly. This week the heart - no bigger than a poppy seed - begins to beat, though at this point the embryo still looks more like a tadpole than a human. Major organs, including the kidneys and heart, have begun to develop, and the neural tube, which connects the brain and spinal cord, closes."

"Ha and how many weeks is that?" He asks.

"Five." She answers.

"What does six say?" He inquires.

"By the end of the week, your baby is about the size of a lentil. If you could see inside yourself, you'd find a large head and dark spots where the eyes and nostrils are beginning to form. The emerging ears are marked and the arms and legs look like protruding buds. The hands and feet are shaped like paddles, and fingers are beginning to form even now. The heart has divided into the right and left chambers and is beating about 150 times a minute - roughly twice the rate of an adult heart." She reads.

"Gee everything happens quickly doesn't it? Marcus comments.

...

" I wonder if you'll get morning sickness ?" He questions.

"Already have." She notes.

"Aww not nice hey?" He says looking at her.

"No, it's not but Moira's given me some natural remedies that should help." Grace explains.

...

He looks surprised and asks . " You told Moira?"

"No she guessed same as Stevie." Grace explains.

" We need to tell Alex and everyone else." Marcus states.

"Shouldn't we wait until we know more?" Grace asks.

" If you want ? Or we could just tell Alex so I can talk babies with him." Marcus says raising his eyebrows at her.

She laughs and says . "Blokes talk babies? Ok , Stevie, Alex and Moira until we're sure everything is alright."

He leans over and kisses her and says . "Ok , now read some more to me."

...

**_Kilarney... Stevie and Alex's room..._**

Stevie wakes as Xander begins to move restlessly in his crib.

Initially she's dazed as its still daylight.

Beside her Alex pulls her in closer even though he's still asleep.

She smiles remembering why they're in bed in the middle of the afternoon.

Sighing contentedly she unfolds his arms and moves swiftly into the shower to freshen up.

...

Back in their room she begins to dress , first her underwear, track pants and as she's about to put her t-shirt on she turns.

Alex is awake and watching her. She grins.

" Do you know how often I used to day dream about watching you undress." He asks.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm dressing." She says smiling at him.

...

"The little guy has gone back to sleep you could undress for me. I'd be very appreciative." He comments.

She smiles and let's her t-shirt fall to the floor.

He grins and placing his hands behind his head relaxes back onto his pillow to enjoy the show.

With her back to him she looks cheekily over her shoulder.

Sliding her hands down her sides, she slowly pushes her track pants down over her hips.

...

Bending slightly forwards as she continues to push the fabric down revealing her lace panties.

The baby begins to cry.

"Damn!" Alex exclaims as Stevie's attention is drawn back to the baby.

Pulling her track pants back up she grabs her t-shirt and slides it over her head.

...

"Oh Stevie that's not fair, you can't do this to me. " Alex pleads.

Picking the baby up she moves over and sits on the bed.

Kissing him she whispers . "I'll meet you downstairs after your cold shower."

He grins and says . " You are just mean."

...

She smirks, taps his face and says . "In this instant I have to be cruel to be kind and your son is hungry and his needs come first."

As she reaches the door he quips. "Well I'm hungry for you."

With a wicked grin she replies. "You'll have to meet those needs yourself or wait until later."

He pretends to be shocked and laughing says . "Mrs Ryan!"

...

She extends her thumb and pinky like a telephone and mouths ..Call me..

Her laughter echoes out in the hall as she closes the door behind her.

Rising from the bed he heads for the shower.

" Never a dull moment Mrs Ryan never a dull moment ." He muses.

...

** Kilarney's kitchen...**

"Oh wow something smells nice." Stevie offers as she walks into the kitchen.

" Well you sound happier!" Marcus offers.

She smiles and says . " Yeah I am. What are you cooking?"

"Thai! For all of us." He answers.

"Yummo."Stevie quips.

...

"A little light reading Grace?" Stevie chuckles.

"Marcus has made me read page after page out loud to him." Grace answers.

Stevie adjusts her top and begins to feed Xander as he's getting agitated.

Looking back at the books she offers. " I used to read them all the time. Especially after each doctors visit. I'd work out how big the baby was and wish Alex was here to share it all with me."

Marcus and Grace exchange glances, both acutely aware of how Stevie struggled to put on a brave face when Alex was in Argentina.

...

Marcus moves to answer the phone as it rings. "Hello Kilarney , Marcus Turner speaking."

He laughs and says . " It's for you."

Stevie frowns as he hands the phone to her. " Hello Stevie Ryan speaking."

She laughs. " You're hungry? Well that's good because Marcus has cooked Thai for us."

Again she giggles and says . " No sorry can't help. I know, it's a tough life."

She giggles mischievously.

Grace looks at Marcus and raises an eyebrow at him. He winks at her.

...

"Ok I'll see you soon. I've got red curly hair and I'll be wearing my heart on my sleeve." She offers.

" Blue jeans and a smile! I look forward to seeing that!' She quips and hands the phone back to Marcus who places it back in the cradle.

" Obscene phone call." Grace quips.

" Almost." Stevie replies.

...

**_The old homestead Kilarney..._**

"What movie would you like to watch now Kate?" Riley asks.

" No I'm hungry lets cook something to eat." She replies.

He grabs her and kisses her and says. " Can we eat later?"

She grins and says . " I suppose we could if you've got other plans."

...

" Well it's not every day we're home alone and its broad daylight and we know we aren't going to be interrupted." He grins.

" Matinee?" She muses.

He nods . " Maybe a double feature."

She laughs and says. " And I thought you were a shy boy."

He doesn't reply he's too busy.

...

_**Drover's Run...** _

" Right, dinner's on let's play a couple of hands while we're waiting." Matt suggests.

" I'm glad you lit the fire it's cooled right off hasn't it?" Tess says.

Nick yawns and offers . "Yeah it has but I think it makes you tired."

" That's because you're warm and snugly." Jodi explains.

... " Well I don't want a late night." Nick offers.

"Me either ." Tess comments.

" Well we don't have to play cards. Let's just sit and talk."Matt suggests.

"Ok you can tell us about your travels and we'll tell you about Argentina." Nick offers.

'Sounds good." Matt replies.

...

**_Kilarney's kitchen.._**

Alex arrives barefoot and shirtless.

Grace checks him out.

He's too focused on Stevie to notice.

" Argh so you decided to join us." Stevie quips.

"Well I was lonely up there on my own." He answers planting a very plump kiss on her lips leaving no doubt where his mind is at.

...

" Would you like us to leave the room?" Grace chuckles.

Alex glances at her and says . " Could you?"

" Alex!" Stevie cackles.

"What?" He asks innocently.

" Be good." She cautions.

"I'm trying too Stevie but you're not co operating." He says as he leans to kiss her again.

...

She giggles and hands him the baby and says . " Settle petal. Here would you burp the baby I'll be back in a minute."

He gives her a quick kiss and gently lifts the baby from her arms.

'Hello little man." He offers as he kisses the baby's cheek.

Then positioning him over his shoulder and begins to rub his back.

...

His smile drifts from when he watches her walk away until his eyes settle on the pregnancy books on the bench.

"What's all this then? Are you two trying to work out how it's done?" Alex chuckles at his own joke.

"No we've already worked that out." Grace quips.

He looks at her and then at Marcus.

His smile returning when Marcus tells him. " You're going to be an Uncle again."

...

He lies the baby back into the crook of his arm and shaking Marcus's hand says . " Fantastic news Marcus congratulations."

Pulling Grace into his embrace he says . " Congratulations Grace. How far are you?"

" We're not sure but I think around five weeks." She replies.

Smiling at her he says . " Tess has a heap of books too. After Stevie told me we were expecting this little guy I'd have a bit of a read up so I'd know what was going on and wish that I was back here enjoying everything with her."

" Yeah Stevie said the same thing." Grace states.

...

" So are you moving in with Marcus?" Alex asks.

" No! Why would I?" Grace replies.

Alex looks at Marcus and then says . " Just a thought. I guess you haven't had a chance to talk about it yet."

Stevie walks back into the room with a nappy in her hand.

Alex quickly changes subjects.

...

" How could you forget the nappy?" He questions watching her face.

" Well I was distracted earlier." She replies cheekily.

Taking the baby from him she moves into the living room and lays a bunny rug on the couch and then places the baby on it.

Leaning over him she quickly changes his wet nappy.

As she begins to fasten the studs on his grow suit, Alex says . " Gee that was quick. "

...

She senses him behind her and chuckles when he leans over her wrapping his arms around her waist and says . " Well this is a comfy spot . Shame your dressed."

"Do you think you could behave yourself Alex? You're son is in the room." She offers.

"No. I don't think I want too. Can we go back upstairs for a few minutes please." He asks.

"A few minutes? Hardly seems worth the trek up the stairs." She teases.

" Oh it'll be worth it ,don't you worry about that." He whispers close to her ear.

...

"Jesus Alex are you right?" Marcus says from behind them.

Without moving Alex says. " Calm down Marcus we're just talking to the little guy."

"How stupid do you think I am? Marcus quips.

Then moving from the room says . " Dinner's ready."

" Do you think you could back it up a little so I could stand up?" Stevie asks laughing.

He steps back.

...

With the baby in her arms she looks up at Alex.

His lips brush over hers and he asks. " Do you want me Stevie?"

She laughs and teases ." For what?"

He kisses her again and whispers. " I really need you."

"Dinner first then we'll work something out ok?' She chuckles.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he gives her a mischievous grin and says. "Come on hurry up the foods getting cold."

...

Thunder and lightning add another dimension to the storm.

Alex grabs the torches and some candles from the cupboard just in case the power goes out.

As the four sit to eat there's a blinding flash of lightening, instantly followed ear piercing crack of thunder and the lights go out.

"Bloody hell that was close!" Alex states.

Marcus laughs and says. " I felt the hair go up on the back of my neck."

...

**_Drover's Run..._**

"Power's gone." Matt states.

'I'm not surprised that was so close. Do you think it hit the house?" Tess exclaims.

" No we'd know if it hit the house Tess but it was very close." Nick offers.

" Just as well we'd finished dinner." Jodi offers.

"Yeah and the dishes." Tess adds.

...

"Right let's get the candles sorted. " Matt suggests.

As they flick the torches on the girls grab the coffees and get comfortable in the living room again.

"I can't believe Claire slept through that." Jodi observes.

"Argentina has huge storms Jodi she's grown up listening to massive amounts of thunder." Nick offers.

...

" I wish I'd been able to see it with you." Jodi replies.

"They should have sent you to us. " Tess says.

"No its better how it was, we would have placed you all in danger." Matt interjects.

"I guess." Tess responds.

...

" Anyway that's all history. So where did you end up?' Nick asks.

" Melbourne, Sydney and Perth." Jodi offers then adds. " I hated it, high rise apartments and city living are great on holidays but there wasn't a horse in sight."

" Why didn't they put you in the country?" Tess asks.

"Because they found me all the way out here. I think they thought we'd be hidden better in amongst thousands of people." Matt states.

"I guess that makes sense. We thought about you all the time and wondered if we'd ever see either of you again. " Tess offers.

...

**_Kilarney's living room..._**

Marcus and Grace are sitting by the fire with Xander asleep in Grace's arms.

"They're back." Marcus says.

Grace nods.

Without taking her eyes of Xander she asks . " Do you want a boy or a girl Marcus?"

He looks at her and says. " I don't mind so long as you're both healthy ."

She looks up at him and says. "He's a beautiful baby isn't he?"

Marcus smiles and replies . "Yeah he is."

...

Inside the back door Alex grins as he helps Stevie off with her drizabone.

She'd already taken her dripping wet hat off and her boots to.

Hanging her coat up , Alex slides his own off and hangs it beside hers, then grabbing the towel off the rack kicks it underneath the coats to catch the dripping water.

Stevie looks up at him and says. "Hold still you've got something in your hair."

...

Raising her hand she retrieves a piece of straw and shows him.

He reaches out one arm and pulls her quickly into his embrace and says . " Nothing like a roll in the hay to get a man's heart pumping."

Kissing her he whispers. " You are so very naughty and I love you."

She pushes back giggling and says . " Come on they'll be wondering where we got too."

...

Walking into the living room Stevie stands by the fire and warms her hands .

"It's cold out there." She offers.

"Horses alright?" Grace asks distracted by the baby.

"Yeah and we'll have to fix the hay shed roof too its leaking." Alex states.

...

" Did you mark it somehow?" Marcus asks.

"We put a drum under the drip so we'd be able to locate it when the rain stops.' Alex explains.

Alex raises his eyebrows at Marcus and nods towards Grace .

Marcus turns and smiles .

Grace is besotted with Alexander more than ever before and is sitting holding his hand and watching him as he sleeps in her arms.

...

" Anyone want a hot chocolate?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I will." Grace offers without lifting her head.

"Would you like me to take him for you Grace?" Alex asks.

Grace looks up and sees them all grinning at her .

...

She smiles and says . " I never realized how amazing babies are."

"Yeah they are. Personally my favourite part is making them." Alex quips.

"Alex!" Stevie chips him.

"What? " They all laugh.

...

Rain , wind , lightning and thunder continue to lash the district all night and the following day.

Everyone gets a bit stir crazy being shut in for so long.

Late in the afternoon Grace offers to mind Xander and Stevie , Alex and Marcus head down to the stables to muck out.

...

Riley and Kate are already there and half way through.

"Great minds think alike. We were going crazy up at the house and just needed to get outside for awhile. " Stevie offers.

"So were we, there's only so many movies you can watch.' Riley offers.

"We went to bed early slept late." Kate adds.

Alex sighs and says . " Well when we've finished this come up to the house and we'll play cards."

" Great idea Alex that'll keep us busy for awhile." Stevie quips.

...

**_Drover's Run..._**

On the sheltered side of the house Nick and Tess sit with Claire playing on her little push along bike.

"Even though it's turned cold it's so nice to be outside." Tess says.

Nick nods and replies. " Funny isn't it, we dream about having a day at the house and when its forced on us like this we go crazy being stuck inside."

"Yes but when we want a day at home we want sunshine .There's an upside to this though Nick. Our tanks and the dams will fill up and the river and creeks will get a great washout." Tess adds .

He nods and says . "You can always find the positive."

"We should ring Kilarney and see how they're doing?" Tess offers.

_** ...** _

_**Kilarney upstairs.. **_

Stevie is dressing after her shower when Alex walks into the bedroom freshly showered too.

" Well that feels better." He states.

She laughs and says . " Yes, pissy straw bedding has a way of permeating even your nostrils doesn't it?"

He nods and says . " Yeah it does but at least the stables are right again until tomorrow. I preferred our hay adventure last night a lot more than our effort today."

She laughs .

...

"Did I ever tell you about the dream I had about you and I?" She asks.

"I don't know you've told me about a few dreams Stevie ." He replies.

She smiles and explains. " It involved you and me ,a hay bale and a sensational kiss."

"Well you've peaked my interest tell me more." He replies then asks " They're new Stevie I like em'."

He's referring to her new purple lace bra and panty set . " Yeah pretty aren't they." She answers then quickly puts her jeans and t-shirt on.

" Come on then tell me about your dream." He pushes. ...


	16. Chapter 16 Morning sickness

_**Drover's Run Nine pm...**_

"Well I'm ready for bed." Tess says.

"Yeah me too."Nick states.

"We might as well head up too Jode's."Matt suggests.

"We've done nothing for days and yet we're all tired."Jodi offers.

...

Tess chuckles and suggests. "It's like driving to Fisher Jodi you sit in the car for hours and when you get home you're exhausted.'

"Ok tomorrow come rain, hail or shine we go and do some work even if it's just cleaning the tack." Jodi states.

"Ok you're on." Tess replies.

"Yeah we could probably find something to do too Matt." Nick offers.

Matt nods and says. "Ok what about if we do maintenance and cleaning on all of the equipment?"

"Right six o'clock start?" Nick asks.

"Sounds good I'll see you then."Matt replies as he ushers Jodi upstairs.

...

_**Kilarney later the same night...The dining room...**_

"Oh bloody hell Stevie you've wiped me out." Marcus chuckles.

Stevie laughs and leaning forward drags all the five and ten cent pieces towards herself.

"What a shame they're not five and ten dollar notes Cowgirl we'd be rolling in it." Alex chuckles.

"Well that's it for me too." Riley offers slurring a little.

...

"You're drunk Toy boy." Grace chuckles.

"Nah I'm not. Am I?" He states looking at Kate.

She suppresses a laugh and says. "No of course you're not and neither is Stevie or Marcus."

"Hey!" Stevie calls.

...

Alex winks at Kate and then says to Stevie. "You've only had three glasses of wine Stevie it takes more than that doesn't it?"

"Yeah. " She nods looking at Kate and offers. "What he said."

"Well I'm off to bed." Grace states grinning at Stevie and adds. "Because we don't want to feel ill in the morning do we Stevie. We need to get our beauty sleep don't we?"

Stevie nods and grinning says. "This is true."

They all decide to go to bed and Riley and Kate grab their coats and take off for Riley's place.

...

Stevie begins to cart glasses and plates into the kitchen and the others do too.

She stops suddenly and cups her breasts.

"Alex!" She exclaims.

"Yes Stevie?"He answers.

"I've had wine. What if it gets in my milk and Xander wakes during the night?" She gushes sounding alarmed.

He tries not to smile when he says. "It's ok remember we talked about this .If he wakes up I'll give him a bottle of the expressed milk from the fridge.'

He reaches out and takes hold of her hands and removes them from her breasts.

She frowns but nods.

...

"You head up to bed Stevie and I'll finish up here ok?" He says.

"Ok." She replies and moves off.

Grace chuckles and says. "She's drunk."

Alex lets half a laugh go and says. "Yeah she hasn't had that much wine in a long time. I guess she's not used to it anymore."

...

"Right lets go Marcus." Grace suggests.

"I think he's had one too many as well." Alex chuckles as Marcus gets the wobbles up heading for the door.

Grace chortles. 'Yeah I think they'll be more than one hangover on Kilarney in the morning."

Alex nods and continues putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

...

_**Kilarney Upstairs...**_

Alex opens the bedroom door and notices Stevie isn't in bed.

In fact the bed is still fully made.

Frowning he wonders where she is.

From the corner of his eye he notices her foot.

...

Grinning he leans over the side of the bed.

She's sound asleep dressed only in her panties and the rest of her clothing is rolled into an untidy ball and her head is resting on it.

Shaking his head he grins.

Moving to her side he drags the doona back then bends and lifts her into his arms.

...

"I missed the bed." She says sleepily

"I saw that." He answers.

Placing her on the bed she snuggles into her pillow.

Smiling he draws the doona over her.

"Sweet dreams." He offers.

She doesn't reply sleep having already called her.

...

He walks to the crib and checks on the sleeping baby.

Touching his face he says. "If you get thirsty during the night mate it'll be me and a bottle of milk. If you know what's good for you, sleep until morning and you can have Mummy."

Alex stands looking at his son for a moment longer then stripping off climbs into bed.

...

_**Drover's Run ...early the following morning...**_

"Whose bright idea was this? It's freezing out there!" Nick says to Matt.

"I tried to get Jodi out of bed and she just growled and rolled herself up into the doona." Matt replies.

Nick looks at him and says. "Tess and Claire are snuggled up asleep too."

Matt finishes buttering his toast and rinsing off the knife says. "Well we're up now so we might as well do what we planned. Once we get going we'll warm up."

Nick nods and says. "We should have done this yesterday too. It'll take awhile to get through it all."

...

_**Kilarney's old homestead...**_

Riley wakes just a little more than hung over than he was counting on.

His mouth is dry and his brain foggy.

The smell of bacon reaches him and he registers that he's hungry and that Kate is in the kitchen.

Inhaling he listens for the weather.

The winds dropped and the rain is steady as it patters on the roof.

...

In the kitchen Kate is busily preparing breakfast.

Riley will need a good breakfast this morning as he'd over indulged last night.

She's decided if the road is open today she'll head back to Drover's.

As much as she enjoys being here she doesn't want to wear out her welcome.

Plus her work on Drover's will be piling up and she should really make a start on it.

...

She smiles to herself thinking about how much she's enjoyed falling asleep in Riley's arms and waking up beside him for the last couple of mornings.

Promises of things to come she thinks.

One day hopefully in the not too distant future she'll get to do that every day.

...

_**Upstairs on Kilarney...Marcus's room.**_

Marcus registers movement in his bed and opens one bleary eye.

"Morning." Grace offers then asks. "How's the head?"

"Not good." He remarks and his voice sounds raspy.

"Go back to sleep it's still raining." She says as she leans over and kisses him

...

With his eyes closed he asks. "How's your tummy this morning?"

" Good." She lies not wanting to worry him.

He pats her leg and says. "I'm glad."

She smiles and says. "I'm hungry can I go and make myself some breakfast."

"Yep." He nods without opening his eyes.

"Want something?" She asks.

"Na." He replies.

"Right I'll see you later then."She offers.

He nods.

...

_**Kilarney...Upstairs...Stevie and Alex's room...early morning.**_

Stevie is asleep face down on the bed when Alex walks from the bathroom.

He takes the time to drink her in.

With both arms folded under the pillow and her curls haphazardly strewn across it she looks so peaceful.

...

Dressed only in her panties he lets his eyes navigate their way down her slim form.

Her shoulders straight and square.

His gaze drops to her shoulder blades, and then drifts sideways catching a glimpse of one of her breasts.

It's hiding underneath her but by volume alone part of it is pushed delectably out near her arm pit.

He has the urge to touch the soft, fullness displayed there but continues his journey to the small of her back and the rise of her butt.

He smiles.

...

The purple lace of her panties cut high over her cheeks almost too tempting for him.

She moves in her sleep pulling the doona over her hips.

With the lace panties hidden, she looks naked.

Smiling he moves forward.

Carefully he places his weight on one knee then reaching up he draws her curls back from her neck.

...

Stevie wakes to the softest of kisses across her shoulders.

She feels his tongue and warm breath on the lobe of her ear.

Stretching she grins when he whispers. "Glad you could join me. I've been waiting."

Moving to turn over he suggests softly to her. "Stay there."

Inhaling she smiles as he covers her in kisses sending delightful impulses through her.

...

His hands are hot and she can feel the longing in them as he pushes the soft purple lace towards her ankles.

With little effort, he turns her onto her back and continues his rediscovery of her.

It doesn't matter how often he wakes her like this, any annoyance she feels at being woken from a peaceful sleep passes quickly.

Continuing his exploration, she waits for his guidance.

...

Rising over her he holds his weight, whispering sweet, loving and thrilling things to her.

She smiles thinking of what he's doing and how he knows how to make her feel.

Several times she almost reaches the point of no return and he changes pace.

She wants to yell...Oh god don't stop...but she knows he has purpose.

...

Finally his breathing changes.

The urge to stay still and just enjoy her own pleasure so strong.

But she moves with him not wanting to be selfish.

For a few seconds they're united in the same pit of sensual surrender.

One pleasure, overlapping the other.

...

Slowing and spent he kisses her and whispers to her.

She loves that he does that, never makes the end feel rushed or over.

As he withdraws from her he wraps her into his arms and whispers. "I look at you and I can't help myself. I have to get as close to you as I possibly can. God I love doing that with you."

...

She snuggles in and says. "It never felt like this with anyone else."

He moves back and looks at her.

"Oops." She says then nervously bites the inside of her cheek.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Then questions." Haven't you ever..."

...

She laughs and says." Yes of course I have but with you it's just... so... intense."

He's leaning over her with her wrapped up tightly and his eyes sparkle as he gets a cheeky grin on his face.

Kissing her, he quips. "I aim to please Mrs Ryan."

"Well I'd like to think I contribute a little something too."She giggles not looking for a compliment but is surprised when he comments.

...

"Looking how you do, flirting with me continuously and being so spontaneous. I'm in constant pre play and ready for anything, anytime. You're amazing." He says softly as he rests back into the soft pillows rolling her with him.

She pushes up and looks at him.

"What?" He asks.

She grins and says. "I can't believe the conversations we have sometimes."

...

He laughs and says. "Yeah still spins me out too. I mean we used to talk about everything else but now talking about ourselves and our feelings and sex."

"Pre-play?" She questions.

With a huge smile on his face he slides his hand through her soft hair and gently pulls her head back onto his chest and replies. "Yeah those purple lace panties were like a beacon beckoning me to play.'

She laughs.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen a short time later...**_

Alex arrives downstairs and can hear an odd sound.

Walking to the downstairs bathroom he notices the door ajar and Grace leaning over the hand basin being ill.

"Jesus Grace are ya right?" He says shocked by the violence in the noise.

She sounds like the lining of her stomach will been thrown up too.

...

He grabs the glass from the sink and rinses it under a different tap.

Flicking the handtowel over his shoulder he stands beside her and gently rubs her back and patiently waits.

Once more she throws up.

He feels sorry for her, she's only little and the noises she makes sound painful.

Like it's all coming from her boots.

...

When she stops he offers the water.

"Ta." She responds as she takes the offered glass and proceeds to rinse her mouth.

Then grabbing the toothpaste she squirts a small amount onto her finger and rubs it around her teeth and gums and repeats the rinsing.

Placing the glass onto the sink she takes the offered handtowel and wipes her face.

"Thanks." She offers looking up at him.

He smiles and says. "No worries. I'll make us a cuppa hey?"

She nods and says. "Ok."

...

Back in the kitchen he asks. "You didn't have anything to drink last night have ya picked up a tummy bug or something."

She grins at him and says. "You really did miss a lot when you were in Argentina Alex. It's morning sickness."

"Oh right!... Yeah. How long will that last?" He asks.

Shrugging her shoulders she answers. "I don't really know. Everyone's different , Jodi didn't get it much . Tess only vomited for a little while and was nauseous for a while longer. Stevie had it bad all sorts of weird and wonderful stuff happened with her."

He looks at her intently and decides he needs to asks Stevie about morning sickness and why he knows so little about hers.

...

"Morning!" Stevie offers as she enters the kitchen with Xander in her arms.

Alex smiles and says. "He's awake!"

Stevie replies . " Yeah and he's full of smiles."

Alex walks over to her and takes the baby from her.

"Hey mate , you've had a big sleep." Alex says as he sits with Xander on his lap.

...

"You're not well this morning Grace."Stevie states.

Grace shakes her head and says . " No. How can you tell?"

" You look pale."Stevie says sympathetically then asks . "Have you eaten?"

" No not yet." Grace answers.

...

"What do you feel like?' Stevie asks.

" Potato salad and chocolate biscuits." Grace replies.

Stevie nods and raising her eyebrows asks. "Together?"

" No I'm not that weird." Grace chuckles.

"Yet!" Stevie quips then adds. "Ok give me a few minutes and we'll sort something out.'

...

_**Late afternoon Drover's Run...**_

Nick and Matt hang their jackets up and slide their boots off.

"Something smells good."Nick offers.

"Yeah I just realized how hungry I am." Matt chuckles.

"Papa'!" Claire calls running towards her Father.

Nick picks her up and hugs her tightly and asks. "Hola mi oso hermoso de Claire. ¿Cómo es papa's chica?"

"Soy muy buen papa' " The little girl replies.

….

"What did you ask her and what did she say Nick?" Jodi asks.

Nick smiles . " I said hello my beautiful Claire bear . How's Daddy's girl? And she said I'm very good Papa'."

Jodi smiles and says . "Oh that is so cute. I wonder how long it will be before she forgets the language?"

" We thought we'd buy Spanish cds so she can listen to them and maybe she'll retain some of it." He offers.

" How do you say. You are very cute? Jodi asks.

"Eres muy lindo." He explains Jodi copies what he says .

Nick nods.

...

Turning to her niece Jodi says. "Eres muy lindo."

Claire replies. "Muchas gracias es mi mamá

" I got the thank you what was the rest?" Jodi asks looking puzzled.

Tess chuckles and says . "Thank you so is my Mummy."

They all laugh when Matt quips . " Poor little kids been brain washed."

...

Their attention is drawn to the back door as Grace and Kate walk in.

Greetings exchanged Kate smiles at Claire and bobbing down says. "Hola hermoso lo que hiciste hoy?"

Claire replies. " Hola Yo cocinar."

"_**Delicioso**_?" Kate asks.

"Sí" Claire answers.

"Muy bueno." Kate says smiling at the little girl.

...

" How do you know Spanish Kate?" Tess asks.

"Spanish pronunciation is similar to ltalian, Tess ."Kate replies.

"What did you talk to her about?" Jodi asks.

Smiling Kate replies. " I said Hello beautiful...What did you do today? ..She told me she cooked ..I asked was it delicious...she replied...yes and I told her very good."

" She obviously understands heaps ." Jodi says amazed.

"Children learn easily." Kate replies.

...

"How were the roads Grace?" Nick asks changing subjects.

"Not too bad some are washed away a little .' She replies.

"How are Alex and Stevie?"Tess asks.

" Back to normal." Kate offers.

...

"Did you find out what it was about?" Jodi asks.

"No and they didn't offer to tell us because it's none of our business." Grace says hoping to stop further questions.

Again the subject changes .

"So tomorrow we'll just check the creeks, dams and fences?" Grace asks.

"Yeah and the stock."Matt explains.

...

"I might just grab a sandwich and have an early night then." Grace offers.

" Yeah me too." Kate adds.

"Didn't you have early nights?" Matt asks.

" Well last night it was after midnight before we got to bed." Grace replies.

"Yeah after Stevie relieved us of all our change.' Kate chuckles.

...

"Oh did you play poker." Nick asks .

"Yes we did." Grace comments.

"And some had too much to drink."Kate chuckles.

"Yeah ." Grace agrees.

" Alex?" Nick questions.

...

" No Marcus, Riley and Stevie."Kate answers.

"Yeah they were funny." Grace states.

" Stevie drank but she's feeding."Tess says.

"Alex let her go and he got up and fed Xander with a bottle during the night so it's all good."Kate says.

"Come on Kate lest get an early dinner and catch up on some sleep."Grace suggests.

"Right soup and toasted sandwiches Grace? " Kate asks.

" Sounds good." Grace offers .

The two women set about organizing a quick dinner.

...

_**Kilarney's living room...later that night..**_

"Well I'm off to bed." Marcus states.

"Yeah we are too. Work tomorrow so it'll be an early start." Alex says.

Marcus nods and says. " Right I'll see you in the morning."

After he leaves Alex says . " Stevie why didn't you tell me about how bad you're morning sickness was?"

...

She looks at him then hesitantly says. " Our situation was difficult enough as it was Alex you would have just worried."

He nods and says . " Grace said you had it bad and that some of it was weird."

She inhales, exhales then shrugging her shoulders says. " I vomited every morning for weeks and felt sick all day. I had to eat crackers and dried fruit continually and I dreamt a lot. I couldn't stomach hot chocolate . I would dry retch at the smell of meat when it was half cooked, I was fine with raw or cooked meat but the in between stage ewww. I used to gag trying to brush my back teeth and I ate cheese by the block."

He laughs and says . " Cheese by the block?"

She nods and says . " Yes straight from the packet I didn't even slice it."

He smiles .

...

Standing she says. " Come on I'm tired lets go to bed."

"So you dreamt a lot Stevie was it like the hay bale dream ?" He pushes.

" Some of them were x rated?" She states matter of factly.

"Really? I'd like to hear about those."He suggests.

...

" No I'm tired. You'd just be in play mode again!" She teases.

He flicks the light off as they begin to climb the stairs.

Placing his arm around her shoulder he says " Ok, I'm tired too but you will tell me more about them sometime wont you?"

"Yeah if you'd like." She answers.

...

"Not just the dreams Stevie. I want to know about the pregnancy too. Ok?' He asks.

At the top of the landing she stops and looks at him and says . " I had Rose on my own and almost had Xander on my own. When we have our next one you are not even going to Gungellan without me ok?"

He hugs her and says . " Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

She hugs into him tightly and he's so much more aware of just how difficult it was for her .

He feels sad.

...


	17. Chapter 17Argentina beckons

_**Drover's Run ...Nine months later...**_

"Hello!" Alex calls as he walks through the back porch.

"We're in here!" Tess's voice calls to him.

Arriving in the living room he smiles and greets the women.

"You girls have got your own Mother's group over here haven't you?" He exclaims.

...

Tess reaches up for Xander and Alex places him in her lap.

"Yes and we're expanding rapidly." Jodi replies.

Alex looks at her and she explains. "Tess is expecting again."

His face lights up and he leans over and kisses Tess's cheek and says. "Congratulations Tess that's fantastic news."

"Thanks Alex we're pretty excited about it." She replies.

...

Alex looks over at Grace and asks. "How's the little guy today?"

Grace glances up at him and without expression says. "He's fine."

She stands and with the tiny baby on her shoulder moves from the room.

Alex watches her go and looking at Tess says. "How is she?"

...

"Not good, we need to fix this Alex." Tess says.

He sits beside Jodi and reaches over stroking Finn's face.

The little boy smiles at him.

"Do you want to hold him Alex?" Jodi asks.

"Yeah."Alex replies smiling as she hands her baby boy to him.

Looking back at Tess he replies. "I don't know what else we can do Tess it's between Grace and Marcus it's none of our business."

...

"Bloody Heath Barratt needs to be shot.' Jodi states.

"Hey I'm not defending him Jodes but you can see why he would have assumed." Alex replies.

"William was premature, he's still tiny."Jodi defends

"I agree Jodi you don't have to convince me." Alex answers.

Shaking her head Tess asks. "How's Marcus?"

Looking at the baby and stroking his face Alex doesn't look up but replies. "He's quiet, I mean really quiet which is completely out of character for him."

"He's hurting." Jodi offers.

Alex nods his head.

...

"Where's Matt, Nick and my girl?" Alex asks looking at Tess trying to change the subject.

"Gungellan, they should be back soon." Tess answers.

"Right. Stevie wants to know if you'd like to join us for a picnic lunch at the park in town on Sunday." He asks.

"Xander's birthday!" Jodi says.

Smiling Alex replies. "Sure is and I think I can safely say that was the fastest year of my life."

...

Xander has wriggled down from Tess's knee and is walking his way around the furniture to reach Alex.

Alex watches him and smiles as he stands and let's go occasionally.

"He'll walk soon." Tess announces.

"Yeah he walks all the time just holding your pinkie and I'm sure it's just a security thing."Alex offers and the girls can hear the pride in him.

...

Alex turns the baby so Xander can see him and gently speaks to him.

"Have you got kisses for bubby?" He asks.

Xander opens his mouth and lunges forward delivering a kiss that's wet and sloppy.

Jodi chuckles and says. "If I hadn't seen his kisses before I'd freak out. He looks like he's trying to bite him."

"Yeah he needs to work on his technique a bit doesn't he?' Alex jokes.

...

"So what do we need to bring on Sunday?" Tess asks.

"We'll do all the food. So just whatever you want to drink. Maybe a blanket, chairs and an umbrella in case all the shady spots are taken." Alex replies.

"Why the park and not Kilarney?" Jodi asks.

Alex grins and says. "Stevie decided to invite Mum."

"Oh neutral territory." Tess quips.

"Hmmm." He responds then asks. "Can you girls watch Xander for me I'll just go and ask Grace about Sunday?"

"Sure." Jodi answers.

...

_**Upstairs Drover's Run...Grace's bedroom...**_

A knock at the door causes Grace to rise and open it.

Leaving the baby awake and squirming on the bed.

"Alex!" Grace says sounding surprised.

He smiles and says. "Thought I'd come and visit my nephew."

Turning back towards the bed she sighs. "What makes you think he's your nephew?"

He watches her and hears the sadness and weariness in her so replies. "Well you told me he was and I always believe what I'm told especially when it's a McLeod that's doing the telling."

...

She smiles in spite of herself.

Alex stands beside her then jumps to one side as a stream of urine misses both of them.

"Bugger." Grace says.

Alex grins and says." Here if you want to let him have a kick without his pants on you have to do this.'

...

She watches as he quickly removes the wet bunny rug from under the baby and replaces it.

"Have you got a pin or a hair clip Grace?"He asks.

She hands him a safety pin from the dresser.

He pulls the two sides of the bunny rug together and clips them.

...

"There you go he can kick around and air out his tackle and if he pees it won't go everywhere." He offers.

"Where'd you lean to do that?" She asks.

"Mum showed us when she came for a visit."He explains.

"I'll have to show Jodi. Finn pees on everything." Grace offers.

...

"Marking his territory." Alex teases watching for a reaction.

She smiles and says. "Yeah I guess."

"Well this little guy should be marking his territory on Kilarney then."Alex says looking straight at her.

Shaking her head she replies. "I can't Alex."

...

"Why not Grace? He inquires.

Shaking her head she explains. "Everyone in town is talking about us and how the baby might be Heath's. It's just too embarrassing Alex all those eyes boring into us wondering."

"They don't have to wonder Grace because the minute you shut Marcus out everyone would have assumed your guilt."He explains.

She looks shocked and puzzled.

...

"If you'd stayed with him they would have questioned for a while and then once they saw it was all good between you they would have left you alone. " Alex adds.

She looks at him and asks. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you need to ask yourself two questions. One do you really love Marcus and two if you do why are you hurting him and yourself by shutting him out of what should be one of the happiest times of your lives."

"So you think I did the wrong thing?" She accuses.

...

"I don't think Grace, I know you did. I also know you did it to protect Marcus." Alex states.

Her eyes mist up and her chin wobbles.

He pulls her close and hugs her and offers. "We're having a picnic in the park on Sunday for Xander's first birthday we'd love it if all of our family were there."

She nods and pushing back hurriedly wiping her cheeks.

...

Without asking he picks the little boy up and smiling says. "I never saw Marcus as a baby but little Billy boy here sure as hell looks like him now."

Grace smiles and looking at the baby says. "He has his eyes and his lips."

"Yeah ugly little bugger isn't he?" Alex says keeping a straight face.

Grace grins and gives him a playful punch.

...

Handing the baby to his mother Alex states. "I'd better get back downstairs. It's nice to see you smile Grace."

As he reaches for the door handle Grace says. "Alex."

He turns back.

"Thank you." She offers.

He smiles and says. "Dinner's at six. Stevie's cooking a roast if you're in the mood?"

She smiles.

He doesn't wait for an answer and quietly closes the door behind himself.

...

_**Kilarney...later the same day...**_

Stevie rides back towards the house deep in thought.

Alex is standing talking to Marcus and Riley as she rides towards them.

A smile breaks out across her face when she spots Alex.

"Here comes Mummy." Alex says to Xander pointing towards the oncoming rider.

...

"What a welcome home, all the important men in my life in one place." Stevie says.

She leans down to Alex as he's waiting for a kiss.

Lifting Xander up onto the front of the saddle she says. "I've got something I want to talk to you about."

He grins and says. "Hey what a coincidence I've got something we need to discuss too!"

"Ok I'll just sort out Sherpa and we'll have a cuppa and a chat."She says as she moves the horse forward towards the stables.

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen half an hour later...**_

Stevie breezes in with Xander on her hip and a smile on her face.

Alex has a pot of tea made and a small plate of biscuits on the table.

Placing Xander on the floor Stevie moves to the bathroom and washes her hands.

"Right so what's all the excitement about?" She asks

...

With a big smile on his face he pushes a folder towards her and says. "Have a look at that and tell me what you think?"

She opens the folder and reads the first paragraph and angrily asks. "Why are you showing me this?"

He frowns and says. "Nick was asked to help set up a new farm back in Argentina and they've asked if I could help him. Big bucks Stevie, really big bucks."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind." She snaps.

"Well no but I thought we could talk about it and I thought you'd be happy about it.' He pushes.

...

"How could you possibly think I'd be happy to spend time away from you? I spent months of the first year of our marriage alone. We're only just into the second year and you want to leave me again. "She retorts.

Angrily he replies. "It's only six weeks Stevie and the money is huge that they're offering."

Standing she yells. "Oh just bloody go Alex. We've gotten by without you before we can do it again."

He flinches as she slams the door behind her.

Xander is sitting playing with his toys.

Alex looks at him and says. "That went well."

...

_**Drover's Run Five o'clock..**_

Grace loads William into the capsule and heads outside to the car.

She hadn't planned on taking up Alex's dinner invitation but things are a little tense on Drover's.

Stevie and Alex are always good for a giggle.

God knows she could do with some cheering up.

**...**

**Earlier in the kitchen ...Drover's Run...**

"Come on Tess the extra money will be great for us.' Nick urges.

"No Nick it's not about money or the experience this time. "Tess argues.

Grumpily he replies. "It's only for six weeks."

"I don't care if it's only for two weeks. While I was pregnant with Claire we were apart. I thought you were dead at one point and I had to deal with all of that on my own."Tess yells.

"You'll still be pregnant when I get back."Nick offers.

Shaking her head she says. "You've already made up your mind haven't you? I don't know why you even bothered to ask me? Do as you bloody well please Nick I don't care."

...

_**Kilarney's kitchen...dinner time...**_

Alex has Xander in the high chair as Stevie finishes the gravy.

Marcus is carving up the meat.

"Hello!" Grace calls from the back door.

Alex smiles.

Marcus and Stevie look at each other.

...

"You came! Good on you Grace." Alex says enthusiastically.

"Yeah I needed cheering up and I thought this would be the place for that."Grace replies.

"Hardly." Marcus says softly.

Stevie glances at him, realizing he's worked out that she and Alex are fighting.

...

Stevie turns the hotplate off and moving the pot, walks towards Grace with a big smile and open arms.

"You look well Kingston a little on the pudgy side but other than that ok."Stevie teases.

Grace grins and says. "Packed on a few extra pounds yourself Hall too much beer I'm guessing."

"Bitch." Stevie whispers.

Grace laughs.

...

"Hi Marcus." Grace offers.

He stops carving the meat and slowly looks at her.

She wants to run away and then a small smile crosses his face and he says. "Hello Grace you look well. I'm glad you came."

Alex hands the capsule with the sleeping baby to Marcus and says. "Here take Peewee and I'll finish the carving?"

Marcus glances at Grace.

She nods.

...

Marcus smiles and takes the capsule.

Grace looks at Alex and asks. "Peewee?"

He smirks and replies. "Yeah he's little and he pees like a champion."

She shakes her head and grins at him.

...

Alex grins as Marcus leads Grace into the living room.

"Nice work." Stevie offers.

He looks at her and says. "It will be if they can talk without yelling at each other."

Stevie doesn't reply but gets four dinner plates out and Xander's bowl and begins to dish up.

...

_**Drover's Run ...the following morning...**_

Tess rinses her mouth then dries her face on the hand towel.

"Are you ok?" Nick asks.

"Why ask when you don't really care." She retorts.

Anger flashes across his face and says. "That's unfair and you know it."

"And so is expecting me to be happy about Argentina! We left there to come home Nick remember! Our life was on hold." She retorts.

He walks off on her.

...

_**Kilarney early morning...**_

Stevie walks into the kitchen with Xander in her arms.

Grace is sitting feeding William.

"Couldn't you find your way home in the dark Kingston?"

"Bite me Hall." Grace quips.

...

Marcus and Alex walk into the kitchen from outside.

Greetings are exchanged.

Grace notes the tension still between Stevie and Alex.

"Hey Stevie yesterday you said you wanted to talk to me about something what was it?" Alex asks.

"It can wait." She says dismissively.

He doesn't push realizing she's still very angry with him.

...

Alex carries the drinks to the table.

Stevie takes a mouthful of her drink, places her hand over her mouth and runs for the bathroom.

Alex frowns.

"How hot did you make her tea?" Marcus asks.

"Same as always." Alex replies standing to follow her.

...

_**Kilarney's downstairs bathroom...**_

"Did you burn your mouth Stevie?" Alex asks as he opens the bathroom door.

Throwing up in the basin she doesn't reply.

He grabs the glass from the vanity and the hand towel and stands besides her gently rubbing her back.

Grimacing he listens to the tortured sounds as what little was in her stomach comes forcefully and violently back up.

The smell is sour and he notices the yellow watery bile.

...

As he hands the glass of water to her she offers. "Ta"

"Are you ok Stevie?" He asks softly.

She averts her eyes.

Alex watches as she sweeps a stray curl back in place.

He touches her face.

She walks from the room without uttering a word.

...

_**Kilarney's old homestead..Before breakfast.**_

Lacquer fumes waft through Riley's home.

Scratching his face with his forearm he moves into the laundry and opening the mentholated spirits begins to clean his hands.

Washing them and drying them thoroughly he walks back into the kitchen and begins to make his breakfast.

...

_**Drover's Run ...Shearer's quarters...After breakfast...**_

Kate walks back inside and grabs her phone and walks up near the windmill.

Taking a sip of her tea she dials a number.

"Good morning! Yes I did much more fun waking up at your place though..." She giggles.

"Oh did you? ...How does it look?...Fantastic...Yes I finished it last night...Ok how about you cook me dinner?.." Again she laughs and offers.

"Ok I'll cook you dinner...We'll cook together! ...You're on...I'll see you at five...Shower with you! Conserve water...I don't believe you ...Alright I'll see you around four and I'll make sure I'm very dirty so the shower will be well earned."Laughing loudly she tells him she loves him and that she hopes he has a good day.

Pushing her phone into her pocket Kate begins to walk back to the sheds and the day's work.

...

Jodi and Tess spend the day baking in preparation for the shearing that will start on Monday.

Tess confides in Jodi about Nick wanting to return to Argentina for six weeks and the huge amount of money that he has been offered.

Tess reflects that the money would be very welcomed but with herself pregnant, Grace's baby brand new and Jodi's only a few months old the bulk of the work would be left to Matt and Kate.

"You and Stevie managed with just the two of you." Jodi states.

"It's not just that Jodes; I'd really like him to be here for this pregnancy."Tess adds.

"It's only six weeks Tess he'll be back when the baby starts moving and when it's born." Jodi replies.

Tess thinks about what Jodi is saying and wonders if maybe she didn't over react just a little.

...

_**Kilarney...Later the same day...**_

Xander is having his afternoon sleep.

Stevie sits in the living room with a cup of tea.

The folder about the Argentine offer is on the coffee table.

Picking it up she opens it and begins to read.

...

"Righto that's me for the day. " Riley states.

"Hey?" Alex questions.

"I told you yesterday remember Kate's coming over."Riley replies.

"Oh yeah."Alex replies absently.

...

"Are you alright mate? You've been really quiet the last few days."Riley asks.

"Nick and I have been offered a six week stint in Argentina" Alex states.

Riley looks at him and says. "Wow! They'd want to offer big incentives."

"Yeah, big bucks have been offered really big bucks." Alex replies.

"So what's the problem?" Riley asks.

"Stevie."

"She doesn't want you to go?"Riley asks.

...

"No she was majorly pissed off that I even suggested it! Funny I thought I knew her really well but I wasn't expected her to react the way she did." Alex states.

"What are you going to do?' Riley asks.

"Pass it up. Argentina is for six weeks, Stevie is the rest of my life and I hate it when she isn't talking to me."Alex laments.

...

Riley laughs and says. "You've gone soft."

Alex grins at him and says. "Wives and babies will do that to you Riley. I can't just think about myself anymore."

"Righto I'd better get going, Kate will be here soon.' Riley states.

"Yeah I might finish up too and go and have a chat to Stevie."Alex offers.

Riley chuckles and says. "Yeah it might be nice for the little guy if his parents are actually talking to each other on his first birthday."

Alex smiles and walks off.

...

_**Drover's Run..Late afternoon...**_

Looking up Nick notices Tess walking towards him.

Wiping his hands on his trousers, his gut churns thinking here we go round three.

"Nick can we talk?" Tess asks.

"I'm not going Tess so you can save it ok! I don't want to fight anymore." Nick blurts.

...

"I think you should go Nick." She offers.

He looks down at her and says. "What?"

"Well I talked it over with Jodi and realize the money is too good to pass up and its only six weeks and that's not a lot in the scheme of things."She offers.

"I thought with the money we earn we could do a bit more restoration work on the house. Make it more comfortable." He states.

...

She looks at him and asks. "Is that why you considered it?"

He nods and says. "It was different when it was only adults living here Tess but with all the new babies we need better heating and cooling. New carpet in the living room would be nice for the babies to play on in the colder months too."

She looks sad and says. "And I thought you were being selfish Nick. I'm so sorry."

He opens his arms and she walks into them.

"I hate fighting with you Tess."He offers.

"Yeah me too." She replies.

...

_**Kilarney's living room...Late in the afternoon**_...

Opening the door Alex spots Stevie on the couch.

Inhaling he walks towards her and notices she's asleep.

With her hand across her chest she holds the paperwork for Argentina.

He sits down opposite her and watches her sleep.

Time passes.

...

Stretching she yawns and opens her eyes.

Turning onto her side she sees him.

"How long have you been there?" She asks as she places the paperwork onto the floor.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes.' He offers.

...

Again she yawns and sitting up asks." What time is it? I should get dinner started!"

"It's only four –thirty Stevie. I need to speak to you and then I'll help you with dinner ok?"Alex says.

"Alex I don't want to fight anymore." She says softly.

"I know, neither do I. I'm going to tell Nick that I'm not going to Argentina." He says.

...

" I've read the brief for the contract Alex and you're right it's a massive amount of money they're offering and you could do so much with it to improve the herd here."She states.

He frowns at her and says. "I'm not going Stevie."

"It's only for six weeks Alex. I'm sure I'll survive, I've done it before. I'll miss you though."She muses.

"But you said I left you alone in our first year and I shouldn't in our second." He states sounding puzzled.

...

"Yes I know I did but I figured you'll be very appreciative before you go and when you get back. So it's a win, win for me."She replies and gives him a beautiful smile.

He covers the distance between them in seconds and pulling her up to stand hugs her and plants a kiss then gushes. "See this is why I love you so much, you can turn me inside out, bring all the anger I have in me to a peak and then split my heart open and bring me to my knees with your love. I'm a very lucky man."

"Yes you are." She chortles.

He hugs her tightly his heart full.

She hugs him back her heart aching.

...

_**Sunday lunchtime... The park ...Gungellan **_

With the Sunday markets in full swing almost the entire district are either in or near the park.

As the strains of Happy Birthday to you ring out.

Stevie and Alex watch Xander's face.

He has no idea of the love that surrounds him or the pain and sorrow that his parents endured to finally come together and have him.

They take great delight in every moment they have with him.

Alexander Hall Ryan is a sweet and affectionate little boy.

He's very tall for his age and had his Father big hands.

...

Liz Ryan has attended and was surprised that she was invited.

She's never particularly liked Stevie Hall but as she is now the Mother of Liz's grandchild she knows to mind her place as Stevie would cut her off in a heartbeat.

Alex sits on the rug with Xander and helps the little boy to open his many presents.

Liz has bought him RM boots and an Akubra.

"Stevie look at this we've got our very own cowboy."Alex laughs places the oversized hat on his sons head.

"That means I've got two then."Stevie states.

Alex winks at her.

...

Alex laughs when Nick tosses a large round parcel in front of them.

Xander hits it loving the crunching sound of the paper.

Together they rip it open to reveal a brand new swag.

"Thought it was about time this boy went camping.' Nick states.

"Oh that's perfect. We have to do it before you fly out." Stevie comments.

...

Marcus has bought a mini John Deere tractor for his nephew and comments. "This tractor has features."

Stevie and Alex both laugh as they're the only ones beside Marcus who get the joke.

Jodi and Matt have bought him a beautiful farm set with nice big animals and a barn and tractors, headers and all the other gear.

Jodi sits with Alex and Xander and pulls one of the cows out of the box and gives in the Xander.

His chubby hand holds the large cow easily and he says. "Moo."

Jodi smiles and says. "It is a Moo. Good boy."

...

Kate and Riley walk across the park carrying a large box.

Placing it in front of Xander Kate says. "Happy Birthday Xander we hope you like it."

Already the little boy is tearing pieces of paper enjoying the noise it makes.

Stevie sits beside Alex as he helps Xander tearaway the paper.

...

Alex's face lights up and he says. "Bloody hell guys where did you buy this."

"We made it we didn't buy it."Riley answers pleased with how the toy box turned out.

The base is shiny pinewood with the initials AHR in large letters on the front and the lid is a cushion with a fabric photo of Xander on a pony taken in front of Kilarney's main house.

Kate steps forward and lifts the lid.

Stevie reaches in and pulls out a patch work play mat.

The pattern reveals paddocks and the round yard plus the house yard area of Kilarney.

...

"Oh my god Kate did you stitch this?" Stevie asks.

Kate smiles and nods. "Yes and Riley helped.'

"It's beautiful." Stevie states

Jodi says. "Lay it out."

Spreading it over the blankets everyone admires it.

...

Nick grabs some of the pieces that Matt and Jodi gave Xander and places them on the play mat.

"Have a look at that. Bloody hell Alex how much fun would we have had with this.' Nick muses.

Lifting one corner Tess says. "There's something stuck to it."

"No that's Velcro so it will grip to the carpet or mat so it doesn't slide while he's playing."Kate explains.

...

"You two should go into business you'd make a small fortune selling these."Marcus offers.

"No it was a labour of love and only to be repeated for special occasions." Riley responds.

"If we make too many they'll lose their charm." Kate announces.

Everyone agrees.

...

Grace is walking slowly across the park and feels the eyes of many locals boring into her.

She wonders if maybe she should have stayed at home.

Marcus spots her and meets her half way across taking the capsule from her, he says. "I'm so glad you came."

Pulling her close he kisses her.

Then protectively places his arm around her shoulder guiding her to the family.

...

Everyone hugs her.

They'd all discussed it earlier without Marcus' knowledge and decided a show of unity was needed.

The gossip mill would spread the fact that the Ryan and McLeod families were very much supporting Grace, Marcus and baby William.

By Monday lunchtime most of the town would know that Marcus and Grace were very much together.

The future would bring into question William's paternity from time to time.

But those loyal to the family would hose that fire before it caught hold.

One look at the little boy and it was very obvious that Marcus Turner was his Father.

...

...

...


	18. Chapter 18 Emails and attachments

_**Drover's Run ...The shearing sheds... Monday morning...**_

Everyone that's able has arrived on Drover's Run to help with the shearing.

Alex and Nick's flights to Argentina are booked for next Monday.

Everyone will help to get as much done this week so it will be easier for Matt, Kate and Taylor to finish.

Stevie and Alex are the last to arrive and have dropped Xander up at the house for Tess and Grace to mind.

Jodi will rouse for the shed while Nick and Kate take care of the fleeces and everyone else will shear.

...

With the machines whirring they all settle in and with good hearted ribbing a pace is set.

Bets are laid as to who will shear the most sheep by morning smoko.

They're all having a great time as it's not very often they all work together.

By morning smoko Alex is ahead by three sheep, Riley and Matt are close on his heels and only one behind him and Stevie one behind them much to the amusement of the men and the chagrin of Marcus.

...

"Come on Marcus lift your game. You're being beaten by a woman." Alex teases.

"Hey! I've been doing this longer than him and if my handpiece hadn't broken you wouldn't be so far in front." Stevie cautions Alex.

"Blame the equipment Stevie not the shearer." Alex chuckles.

"Right level the scores and we'll start again after smoko!" She challenges.

He smirks, nods and says. "Challenge accepted."

...

Tess and Grace bring the little ones down to the sheds and they all sit and enjoy time together.

Jodi feeds Finn and Matt grabs a drink and food for her.

It's a hot day so far but the shade of the trees allows a soft breeze to cool them.

Xander snuggles into his Mother and despite Alex's best efforts doesn't smile.

'What's wrong with him Stevie?" Alex asks.

"I don't know Alex, he's a little warm but not hot." Stevie replies with her hand on their sons head.

...

With smoko over Stevie is torn between taking her baby home and helping.

Xander willingly goes to Tess so for now Stevie goes back into the shed.

The rest of the morning drags by and Stevie doesn't get anywhere near Alex with the count for shearing.

Nick calls time for lunch.

By the time Alex gets outside Stevie isn't there.

Walking to the side of the shed he finds her being sick.

...

Tess and Grace have just arrived with the food so Alex grabs a drink and moves back to Stevie.

Tess follows him around with a serviette.

"I was about to come and get you Stevie. Xander vomited just as we were coming up to the sheds." Tess says.

"I'll take them home Tess." Alex says as he rubs Stevie's back.

...

Handing her the bottle of water Alex waits and then offers the serviette,

"Alex stay here I'll be alright. I'll just take Xander home and we'll have a snooze." Stevie offers wiping her mouth with the serviette.

"No Stevie I'm taking you both home.' Alex insists.

"He's right Stevie if you aren't well how will you look after Xander? Anyway he'll be gone in a few days so make him work hard until then."Tess suggests.

...

Stevie grins and says. "Make him pay for deserting me?"

Tess chuckles and says. "Yeah exactly."

"Hey I'm standing here remember! I can still hear you." Alex laughs.

Tess steps to one side and says. "Take her home Alex."

...

With lunch over they return to the shearing sheds, Taylor helps with the rousting and Kate moves into help with the shearing.

By day's end they are well up on where Nick thought they'd be.

"Right let's have a beer. That was a fantastic days work guys." Nick states.

...

_**Kilarney..Late afternoon..**_

Alex has worked in the office all afternoon as Stevie slept on the couch in the living room.

With the monitor beside him he's listened intently for any sound that would alert him to Xander being awake or sick.

Its Rhonda's day off so Alex had grabbed one of the old recipe books and made a stew.

He's hoping it will taste ok as cooking isn't something that he's very good at.

...

Alex hears sounds from the monitor and moves quickly upstairs.

Opening the bedroom door he smiles at his son.

Standing holding the side of the cot Xander's face lights up when he sees his Father.

"Smiles! That's what we like to see little man. You must be feeling better."Alex says.

"Dad, dad, dad." Xander offers.

Picking him up Alex kisses him and says. "I haven't even gone and I miss you already."

...

Changing the little boy's nappy he quickly puts some pants and socks on him and moves back to see how Stevie is.

Walking as quietly as he can Alex looks to see if Stevie is awake.

As he begins to back away Xander says excitedly. "Mum, Mum, Mum!"

Stevie's eyes open startled and then she relaxes.

...

"Sorry I didn't think he'd say anything."Alex offers.

Stevie smiles and says. "That's ok. He sounds better."

"Yeah he's all smiles."Alex tells her.

"What time is it?" She asks.

Alex turns to look at the clock and says. "Almost five."

...

Sitting up she holds her arms up for Xander.

He giggles and repeats." Mum, mum, mum."

She kisses him and he snuggles in.

Alex sits beside them and puts his arm around Stevie's shoulder.

...

They sit playing with the baby for a few minutes and then he wriggles off Stevie's lap.

"So are you feeling better Stevie?" Alex asks.

Inhaling then exhaling she replies. "Yes."

"You both must have had the same thing." He states.

...

"Physically impossible Alex." She replies as she looks up at him.

Frowning he glances at her and asks. "What do you mean?"

"I was ill because I hadn't eaten since morning tea time and the reason that happened is because I'm pregnant Alex."She states searching his face.

She watches as his eyes flit across her face and he registers what she just said.

...

"Pregnant!" He gushes as a smile lights up his eyes.

She smiles and nods gently.

Hugging her tightly he says. "Oh Stevie that's wonderful news."

He kisses her then hugs her again.

Placing his hand on her stomach he says. "When? How far are you?"

...

"I think about seven or eight week's maybe a little more. I have an appointment tomorrow to see Jim."She explains.

He hugs her again and kisses her and then recognition hits him like a freight train.

"This was your news wasn't it? This is what you wanted to talk to me about the other day?" He asks.

She nods.

He hugs her and says softly. "I'm so sorry Stevie; I ruined your surprise didn't I?"

...

She hugs in tightly and feels angry at herself because she's teary.

Damn hormones she thinks.

He sits back sharply. "I can't go to Argentina. I'll have to ring Nick and cancel."

Holding her face he kisses her and says softly. "Oh Stevie don't cry. I won't go."

"You can't cancel Alex, not now. We'll be fine."Stevie offers.

...

He holds her close to his chest.

His gut churning at the thought of leaving her.

It was bad enough before when he thought they were both well but after Xander being sick today and knowing Stevie has morning sickness.

His thoughts swirl.

If only he'd let her speak first the other day, the decision would have been made.

No way would he have left her and yet now he's stuck.

They've signed the contracts.

...

_**Kilarney.. Dinnertime...**_

"Stevie ! Its ready!" Alex calls.

Marcus moves the high chair over beside the table and lifts Xander up into it and fastens the belt.

" Is she going to be able to keep that down Alex?"Marcus asks.

Alex grins and says . " My cooking isn't that bad mate."

Marcus grins and says . " I meant after her being unwell today."

Alex smiles and says . " She'll be fine Marcus."

...

Stevie walks in and says . " Oh that smell's so good. I'm starving."

Alex sits beside her and has Xander on the other side.

The meal is devoured quickly .

They sit, relax and discuss the farm and the shearing on Drover's then Alex asks. "Marcus ! Is Grace moving in here or what?"

"I haven't really asked her why?" Marcus replies.

...

" Your son should be under the same roof as you." Alex offers.

Marcus looks at his brother and then at Stevie and says . "I'd really like my own place."

Alex looks at him and quips. " But I thought you loved me?"

Stevie chuckles and Marcus grins and says. " I want my own place because I'd like to walk to the kitchen in the nude in the middle of the night."

...

" The fact that you live here doesn't stop Alex."Stevie offers.

"What about if Grace lived here?" Marcus asks.

"No he's an exhibitionist he'll show it to anyone." Stevie says jokingly.

'Hey! Since you and I got together I haven't shown it to anyone else." Alex say defensively but grinning as well.

Stevie places her hand on her chest and says . " Alex I'm touched by the gesture. That's so romantic."

Marcus laughs and says . " You two are bloody hopeless."

They all laugh.

...

" Seriously though Marcus do you think Grace would move in here?" Alex asks.

"What's the rush all of a sudden?" Marcus asks.

"Well if Grace is here you'll be home of a night while I'm gone."Alex says.

Marcus looks at Stevie and back to Alex and says . "What's going on?"

Alex glances at Stevie and says. " Stevie's pregnant mate and I just want to make sure someone is here with her."

...

Neither Alex or Stevie are expecting Marcus's reaction.

" I'm not her husband or her child's Father don't use me to prop up your own guilt."Marcus growls.

Standing Marcus moves over to the bench taking his plate with him.

"Marcus!" Stevie says softly.

Turning he looks at her and says . " Don't let him do this to you again Stevie. Don't let him be an absent Father."

...

Alex is angry but also stunned at the outburst.

Stevie moves over to Marcus and says . " Marcus talk to me."

He stands looking at her angrily.

"I watched you struggle for months while he was off having the adventure of a lifetime. I saw how difficult it was for you dealing with morning sickness. It ripped the hearts out of all of us watching the sadness and loneliness from missing him drag you down once before and I won't be a part of it again." Marcus says.

"Marcus the contract is only for six weeks and he didn't know about the baby until this afternoon."Stevie offers.

"Yeah and once he gets there it will be extended like the last time.' Marcus says to her.

...

Marcus glares at Alex and growls . " You're still going aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice I've signed the contract."Alex retorts.

Marcus and Alex argue angrily back and forth for a few minutes.

'Stop now both of you. I'll stay on Drover's and Grace can stay here." Stevie growls.

...

"No Stevie, Kilarney is your home now, you belong here."Alex says.

She picks Xander up out of the high chair and leaves the room.

" Yeah thanks for your support Marcus I thought I could rely on you." Alex snarls as he moves to follow Stevie.

"Yeah well she thought she could rely on you and that didn't happen did it?" Marcus calls after him.

...

_**Sunday afternoon... Drover's Run**_..

"This week has gone too fast Nick." Tess states.

"It was easier when we were talking about it a week ago Tess. I don't want to go now.' Nick says.

She hugs him and says . " It's just six weeks Nick and you'll have Alex with you and I'll have Stevie and we're all in the same boat."

He kisses her and says . "It's been a lot more stressful for them with Marcus carrying on.'

" I understand why he's so upset. He's seen it from a man's point of view and being a new Father he doesn't understand how Alex can leave her again."Tess offers.

...

Tess and Nick discuss what nights he'll skype or ring and how they'll mark the weeks off .

The first three weeks will be the most difficult but the last three they'll be counting down until they're reunited.

Stevie will come over and stay each Saturday night and the girls will have a chance to talk about whatever is troubling them and be able to support each other.

Tess feels confident that all will be well.

Her biggest concern is Claire because she's a Daddy's girl and is still too young to understand his absence.

...

_**Sunday Afternoon...Kilarney...**_

It's a hot afternoon so Stevie and Alex have Xander in the pool.

He loves the water and splashes wildly and giggles .

Alex holds him while Stevie has a swim and then she climbs out and grabbing a towel takes Xander.

Alex watches her as she dries their little boy .

...

She stands and he's acutely aware of the slight roundness of her belly.

Its normally wash board flat and he can't believe he hadn't noticed.

A sadness washes over him when he realizes he'll miss all the changes that will happen to her body in the next six weeks.

She'll be sick and he won't be here to help.

...

His glance is pulled to her face when she whispers. " Alex!"

He follows the direction of her pointed finger.

Xander is standing naked on his own on the grass and takes three steps then flops onto the ground.

Alex grins and easily lifts himself from the water and quickly dries his hands and moves towards his son.

...

Standing him up he says . " Where's Mummy?'

Stevie holds her hands out to him.

" Xander! Come to Mummy? She calls.

He laughs and holding Alex's finger he takes two steps then letting go takes another three.

Stevie picks him up kissing him and says. "Oh clever boy."

...

Turning him towards Alex she wills him to walk to his Father and offers encouragement.

Alex calls him, the little boy bounces on his strong little legs grinning cheekily while holding his Mother's finger .

Then letting go stands looking at his Father .

" Come on matey come to Daddy." Alex pleads.

Walking with six strong , steady steps the little boy fills his Fathers heart with joy.

He didn't miss this moment.

One more day and he might have but he was here to see his son walk for the first time.

...

_**Buenos Aires..**__**Argentina...A motel room..**_

" Want a beer Alex?" Nick asks opening the mini bar.

"Yeah ok I just need to check my emails." Alex replies.

Opening the laptop Alex waits and hopes she did what she promised she'd do.

He smiles when he notes two emails from _roundcowgirl_

_..._

The email reads...

Dear Mr Ryan,

I can't believe you made me do this .

Hope you like my email name?

I cried all the way home, sook that I am even though Tess and I had already hugged and cried at the airfield.

Xander doesn't seem to understand why Mummy's eyes are watering and the fact that he's poking his fingers into them saying "eye" doesn't really help.

When we arrived back at Kilarney Riley and Marcus met us and I received big hugs from both.

I think Marcus still doesn't like you but he likes me for now and that's all that matters ha ha.

I know tonight when I go to bed is when I'll miss you the most .

I'll have no one to throw my leg over! I'll put a pillow in the bed and hopefully it will feel like there is someone beside me

I have no morning sickness today which is great as I don't think I could have coped with that and our farewell too.

I've attached a photo for you hope you like it.

Will write in the morning and let you know how our first night went.

I love you and miss you Mrs Ryan xxx

Ps It's only forty two more days until you're home. Xxxxx

He smiles and opens the attachment it's a photo of Stevie and her bare belly she's holding a sign that says 10 weeks.

...

He opens the next email.

It reads...

**7 Am...**I can't say good morning because it's not.

Xander woke up twice during the night and kept saying Dad, dad , dad.

The second time I let him stay in bed with me and we both slept better I think for me it was comforting having him close and maybe it was the same for him.

I think he picked up on my sadness so I'll try to be happier around him .

I vomited this morning and had a second breakfast which stayed down.

I had a snap lock bag with crackers in it and another with dried fruit for me to nibble on when I felt nauseous.

The boys know the drill from last time and before we rode out asked if I had my supplies ha ha.

**9pm..** It was good riding today even though it was very hot.

My mind was busy and I didn't have time to think about you as much as when I'm home.

It's almost bedtime and I'm hoping Xander will sleep through as I'm really weary tonight.

Spoke to Tess before and she's feeling about the same as me.

Xander and I are having a sleepover on Drover's on Saturday night which should be fun.

I'm sure you're tired after your long flights so have a beer and get in a good night's sleep.

I think if I wasn't so tired I'd be missing you more than yesterday.

We love you and miss you . Stevie , Xander and the other little Ryan xxx

Ps Only forty one days to go.

Pss Another photo.

He opens it and smiles .

It's a photo of Xander naked and wearing one of Alex's hats standing beside a sign that reads.

... Man of the house...

...

Closing the laptop he picks up the beer that Nick placed on the table and joins his brother on the deck.

" Did she email you?" Nick asks.

Alex smiles and says . " Yes she did I got two so I'll have a beer with you and go and reply to them."

"Is she alright?" Nick asks.

Alex smiles and answers. " Aside from morning sickness and missing me. She's more than alright."

...


End file.
